Uncle Sasuke!
by Sora Killua
Summary: Naruto is a sixteen years old teen, who one day was shocked to learn that his uncle will be living with him and his father for two months, secrets are revealed, hearts are broken, true love is found, many pairings,read and find out the secrets with Naruto
1. For The First Time I met You

**Author Notes:**

**I thought about this story when I was studying for my midterm exams, yeah, what a time, right? anyhow, I fell in love with the first chapter and I hope that anyone who reads it do it, now, I don't own Naruto 'cause if I did then why will I be writing a story about it! Won't it be easier to put the story in the anime! **

**Anyway, read and I hope you like it, enjoy~**

**Summary:**

**Naruto is a sixteen years old teen, who one day was shocked to learn that his uncle will be living with him and his father, for two moths, secrets are revealed, heart are broken, true love is found, many pairings, read and find out the secrets with Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

***Meeting you***

A tall blond man stood on the door waiting for his son to come down, his spiky locks waved as the afternoon's air hit them, his blue eyes matched the deep blue sky, sadly, his manly face wore a scowl instead of the usual smile, he tipped his feet impatiently, both of his brows knotted indicating he was getting more and more restless.

Finally, he decided to voice his restlessness, and screamed in a manly kind of calm collected way.

"Hurry up Naruto, the plane is about to land, we have to hurry!"

The blond adult heard as his house's objects were crushed one after the other, he sighed when a stumbling teen found his way down the stairs, the teen had a smile that could put the Cheshire cat to shame, his hair matched his father's but the hairstyle was different for this teen had the whole hair spiked! Making it look like the sun with its brightness too, his slim figure was clothed with blue jeans and a weird designed T-shirt with the word _**Scream for Freedom**_ written on it.

"Coming, coming ..."

The teen uttered while his tan hands quickly grabbed his sports and put them on each foot.

The blond haired man sighed and walked towards his lovely car, he didn't hate anything more than being late, and sadly his son didn't inherit his punctuality, the man watched as his son again stumbled on the front door's step.

He shook his head, "Hurry up already! Can't you make it to the car without damaging your body or my house!"

The teen frowned and stuck his tongue, "I can do that!"

His father just rolled his eyes at the typical behavior, he couldn't suppress the grin when his son finally stepped inside the car, and closed the door behind him.

"I don't think I'm that late dad!"

"Well, you took a whole hour to get out of the shower, another hour to choose what you need to wear, and oh son, men wear anything! Why would you spend an hour choosing your clothes!"

The teen scratched his head "you see…umm, this is the first time I met anyone from your family, so...I wanted to look nice"

Minato's sweat dropped, "no father wants to hear his son say that line"

The teen scoffed, "tough luck old man! You need to deal with it"

Sadly for Naruto all he got was a sigh and then the car started working, indicating their journey to the airport had begun. The window was open so the blond could actually feel the hot mid-summer air hit his whiskered cheeks, he smiled faintly at the nature, he was always one to love our mother nature. The scenes were constantly changing, the blond was having a good time staring.

"Dad?"

Minato took a small glance at his son, "what?"

"How can you describe uncle Sasuke?"

The blond haired man smiled happily, he started tip-tapping on the steering wheel, "Sasuke, he was a small child when I left him and gone off with your mother, I remember he always had a charming smile on his face, he liked games, and he and your mother always played different kinds of them, I recall his protests when your mother told him she will leave, he had a small crush on her"

Minato chuckled and Naruto smiled, "carry on"

"Well, he was a very intelligent kid; actually, he was a small genius, just like Itachi…"

The blond father stayed silent, and Naruto felt a sad atmosphere develop around them, he quickly tried to changed the topic, "well, if he is that smart, I'd sure ask him help with my algebra class, I'm zero in that department,"

Minato laughed, "And I don't think he would mind that"

The teen didn't object like he always did when his father ruffled his hair, this time, he let him do it for he knew it was his father's way of remembering what he had given up for.

"So, why the sudden visit? Not that I mind another company!"

The blond man nodded, "Sasuke, was living in the United States for a while, but it seemed like he has things to do in Japan, therefore, he asked if he could stay with us for a period of two months, until his job is finished, then he will return"

"Ohh, so what does he look like?"

"Umm… Because we don't have the same mother, so, he is a little different from me, but still your uncle!"

"What do you mean _different?_"

"You will see Naruto, you will see"

After that they stayed silent, Naruto was thinking of his new _uncle, _what will he be like? Will they get along well together? Will his uncle like him? The blond felt all giddy and nervous at the question. Minato watched as his son struggled with his inner self and smiled faintly, he really missed his little brother, their sweet memories were always coming back to him, he thought many times of calling the main house and ask for Sasuke, but he knew that Itachi will sadly cut the line from him, Minato sighed and focused once more on steering the wheel in his hands and making sure they don't have any accident.

The two arrived at the airport just in time, they quickly made their way towards the arriving area, sadly for them, a news a bout the plane being delayed because the weather was bad reached them, Minato and his son waited for three hour, in which Naruto would sometimes dwell on his father punctuality, and frown at not having enough time to get ready.

"**Attention, attention, the plane number 345 arrived from America safely, if you want to meet with the travelers please go to gate number 15"**

Upon hearing the news Minato was very happy, first because his son's ranting about his punctuality made him want to strangle the teen, and secondly, he would finally be able to meet his long unseen brother.

"You hear that Naruto, that is our plane"

Naruto stood up and stretched himself, he rubbed his ass for it went numb from the long sitting, the blond followed his dad as he made his way to the gate, all the way thinking of what his uncle may look like, he never knew that his father had any brothers , his father told him that his family disowned him for marrying a poor woman, he mentioned his nice mother and the first time they met, Naruto loved his mother very much , but he blamed himself for her death because she died giving birth to him , but his father always told him that he was not the reason for her death , he always said that her time had come and he couldn't do anything about it.

_I think he has blond hair and green eyes; hmm it will be nice to have an uncle like that, or maybe black hair with stunning blue eyes, no... dad is blond sure his brother is the same, but he told me he is his half brother , then what does he look like...I wond-_

"WAHHH"

Most of the people around heard the scream before the loud **thud **that indicated that something larger than a suitcase had went down, the blond rubbed his sore ass one more time, first it was numb beyond believe now, he felt it hurt beyond believe! Wasn't there a green ground where his butt felt good? Naruto quickly shook his head at the odd thought, it seemed like he was thinking of so many odd things that day.

After getting himself out of the ground, the blond searched for the thing that made him hit it. A determent smile graced his lips as he came eye to eye with his attacker!

"Hey jerk! Can't you see in front of you?"

Naruto felt something in him waver at the glare he was met with.

"It looks to me; you are the one pumping into people, Dobe"

"TEME! What did you just call me?"

Naruto walked quickly to catch up with the man who send him flat out to the ground; he roughly turned the man to face him.

"No one walks away from Naruto Uzumaki!"

The blond was met with another glare, but this time the glare had something to it.

"You said Uzumaki, heh?"

"Oh yeah I forgot your jerk-ness blocks your ears so that's why you can't hear!"

Naruto had to hold his breath as those midnight black orbs caught him off guard, he froze again and darted his eyes, just then did he notice the formal black attire, the suit and the long jacket, the hair and eyes color, they all made his whitish skin shine like the moon in a bitch black night.

The man was attractive, even from a boy's point of view, he was very appealing. Well, at least that what Naruto thought.

Two set of black orbs watched as the little teen tried to shift his weight nervously, which indicated that something was bothering the hell outta him, a smirk found it's way to the raven's mouth, he made his way towards the blond, Naruto felt something tell him, this was dangerous, walk away! And he was always one to believe in his hunch, so, he took a few steps backward, causing him to pump into another person.

Lucky the woman was nice enough and smiled as Naruto apologized to her, she felt the deep glare that was directed to her by the hot man in the tux, fudging she walked away, leaving Naruto to his unknown destiny, the blond looked sheepishly at the raven.

"..What?"

The man said nothing, just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Kid, I don't have time for this, I'm too exhausted, where is you father?"

Naruto knotted his brows, "what do you want with him?"

"Are you an idiot or something?"

"Hey!"

The man signaled to his bags, "push these while I call Minato"

Now Naruto was very suspicions, "how do you know my father's name! Who are you?"

The raven ignored anything that came out of those pink lips, and started his conversation. "Where are you? ah, well, I'm outside the gate...yeah, the dobe is with me alright, ahhh..Fine, see you in five"

With that the raven hung up the phone and ran a pale hand through his soft hair.

"We will wait over there, so he can find us, come"

Naruto was dumbfounded, but nevertheless he followed the man, "who are you!"

"What an interesting question to ask,"

The man was obviously beating around the bush, "what? Answer already?"

"Is it your time of the month or what? Quit shouting already, my head hurts"

"Serves you right!"

The raven 'hn'ed and searched with his eyes, looking for the person who he crossed half of the country just to meet, a smile caught his lips as a blond hair was visible to him, tan skin, slowly, a full picture of his brother came running up to them, his hands itched wanting to hold and hug his brother, but he knew, deep inside, that he had to hold back his feelings, and not show the happiness he felt, it was how he was taught, how he was raised, how he was trained to be.

"DAD! OVER HERE!"

The raven had to cover his ears not to have them fall out from the high voice, "sheesh, I think people in south Virginia heard you!"

Naruto only frowned; but his face broke into a smile when his father came.

"Minato, how have you been?"

The blond was interrupted as he was going to complain to his father about the rude man but the raven was faster to get the words out.

"Sasuke, it's been along time"

The raven smiled truthfully, he didn't hold back from hugging back when the blond threw his whole attire at him, Sasuke sniffed the fresh soup, and the manly after shaving perfume, the wonderful smells that he had been waiting to smell, he missed his brother, more than anything in the world, missed him soo very much, Minato smiled when the hand around his back tightened.

Naruto stood eyeing the two men, when his brain finally caught up, "wait! Wait...Oh just wait a sec here!"

The two parted and looked at the teen.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Dad, this is uncle Sasuke? You can't be serious!"

Minato nodded, "as far as I know, yes..."

"But father he looks NOTHING like you!"

The blond adult sighed, "And I didn't say he did...really Naruto! You need to start paying attention to what I say from now on!"

"Yeah, yeah...Whatever"

Minato smacked his child on the head causing a pout to be directed towards him.

"If you two are done, I'd like to have a rest somewhere, so, Minato, where is your car?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, follow me"

Minato led the way ignoring his son who was glaring at the raven, Naruto didn't deny that his uncle was stunning but he was a basterd _and how dare he call me dobe! _He now understood what his father meant by saying his uncle was _different _the blond walked right into his uncle once more.

"Dobe why don't you look in front of you? Are you going to keep pumping into me?"

"S-shut up"

"Naruto, Sasuke lets go"

The three men got into the car and drove away.

* * *

Naruto was feeling happy about having his uncle by, he hated his uncle for being a basterd but he liked him for being his father's brother, the blond knew his dad felt alone and sad because of what his family did to him, not to forget the guilt that was visible in his eyes for not allowing Naruto to meet up with them, but Naruto never showed to his father how he felt about not meeting them.

He did think that his father did the right thing by marrying his mother, or else, he wouldn't be a live and kicking, the blond eyed his uncle who took his place in the passenger seat, leaving him to have the unholy back seat, the blond glared at the cause f his misfortune.

Sasuke could feel the glare but paid it no mind; he was too tired to think anyway.

"We've arrived"

Minato helped Sasuke move his stuff out of the car while Naruto walked to his room. He didn't know how to act with his uncle; he never had anyone except his father to deal with, now he has another man in the house and he was afraid he would mess things up with the basterd, why couldn't his father have a nice sister! Cute and kind that would be so much better than the basterd here!

"Naruto, come down right now!"

"Leave him Minato. I'm also tired, where shall I stay?"

"I swear that boy will be the death of me one day!" Minato sighed, "Come with me"

Minato directed Sasuke to a room next to a one that was written on the door "**back off! Dangerous area**" the raven knew it was the little teen's room, Minato opened the door, leaving the way for Sasuke to enter , the raven smiled at the simplicity of it, it wasn't like his huge wing like room, but it was cozy, small, warm, Sasuke smiled, his room. It was a dark blue colored room with two windows and a door beside the one they came through, he pointed to the door.

"Oh, that door leads to Naruto's room"

"I see..."

"Ok, I will leave you to rest now, see you in the evening"

"See you then,"

Minato closed the door behind him with a little wave, Sasuke went to his bed to rest, he looked at his bags that Minato let them in while he was inspecting his new room, the raven walked towards the small yet cozy bed, he let his breath out and rested his limbs on it, closing his eyes and trying to get together with the surroundings, he smiled, peacefulness, that was what he felt, peacefulness that he didn't feel in his own house.

Sadly, his quite atmosphere was interrupted as a loud nose came from the room next door, grimly, Sasuke walked from his comfortable bed to the noisy door.

"What on hell?"

Naruto tried to straighten his poster, but he was upside down with both of his legs in the bed and his face flushed from the rush of blood through his face veins, his jeans-ed legs were twirled inside the dark orange with brown lines blanket.

"You really are a stupid **dobe**"

"Hay...Don't call me that, I have a name you know!"

Naruto tried to free his legs but all his efforts went to the failure road, he looked up to see his uncle coming to him, a frown was placed itself on Naruto's face. Sasuke ignored the discomfort and freed the idiot from the blanket, casing his legs to suddenly be free which made him fall flat on his head and back.

The blond winced, "why did you do that for!"

"No clue"

The blond had a strong urge to punch his uncle and have that stupid smirk off his face! But again remembering the face of his father if he did such a thing and what would happen to him which included no TV or getting out of the house, made him stop and just pout.

"What were you trying to pull anyway?" asked the raven as he made himself comfortable ignoring the pout that somehow was making the blond extremely adorable.

"N-nothing, I was just...trying to reach something under the bed..."

A thin brow was raised in questioning and Naruto darted his eyes.

"Why do you care anyway!"

"I don't, but when you crush my sweet sanctuary with unnecessary noise I'd like to know why!"

The blond frowned but bend down under the bed nevertheless, and took something out.

"Close your eyes..."

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow once more,"why?"

"Just do it teme!"

Sasuke never did as he was told, never! But he decided it was worth it this time, he closed his eyes just to feel something square being put in his hands, he opened his dark eyes, to see what this thing was. In his hand was a picture of a brown haired woman, she had a smile on her face that made the whole picture come back to life, her hand was rubbing her round tummy, there was a man he recognized as Minato behind her, one hand was on the woman's shoulder and the other was on his hip, a grin was placed on his mouth, you could tell that he owned the world in that moment.

"This is my mom..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who talked in a sad voice, "this is the only picture I have of her, my dad hid them all so I wouldn't see them and feel sad, but I found this one in the attic, he must've forgotten about it,"

"..."

"Teme, don't tell him about it, ok?"

"hn..."

"Teme..."

"I have a name" Naruto glared at the using of his remark, while Sasuke smirked.

The glaring contest ending with the blond giving up.

"Fine! S-Sasuke... Can you keep this from Dad?"

Sasuke 'hn'ed at the teen, and returned the picture back to him, "I'll think about it"

Naruto was really about to throw anything at the basterd, TV be damned! The raven dodged all of the soft things that were thrown at him, his brow raised when a stuffed fox met with his face. Naruto only snatched it back.

"Keep your hands from him!"

"Okay... Have your doll"

Naruto hissed, "He is not a doll!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, dobe"

Naruto pouted and laid his fox near the bedside after giving it a few kisses which earned him some strange looks, which he ignored. Sasuke started to get up and head to his room, his body was really asking for sleep and rest, but a hand forced him to come back down.

"H-how old are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

The blond scoffed, "just wanting to have a normal conversation basterd!"

"Soo normal that you threw a fit minutes ago!... and I'm nineteen, you?"

"Sixteen..." the blond said excitedly.

"Well, you don't look it,"

Naruto pouted, "Just because I'm a late grower doesn't mean I'm not sixteen!"

"As you wish…anyhow, I'm beat, talk to you later"

With that Sasuke got out from Naruto's bed, the blond didn't stop him; the raven opened their joint door, "nice to meet you Naru-chan"

The blond threw a bellow at the door but he was too late, and the below was knocked to the floor by the door.

"I'm not a girl" he whispered to the quite room.

* * *

Minato was setting the table for dinner, while Naruto watched TV, the blond's eyes were dizzy, indicating that the investigation show about how to know a burglar when they come to your house wasn't that interesting to him, but his father said it's useful to know what to do, so the blond stuck to it.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was opened and a half naked Sasuke was out, with only two towels in hand one was on his hip covering his lower parts, and the other was used to dry the black spikes of hair. Naruto who wasn't paying any attention to the TV stared at his breathless looking uncle; Sasuke caught his eyes and winked at him.

"Ahhh, Sasuke go put something on then come down for dinner"

"hn"

Sasuke went upstairs with the smirk still plastered on his lips, after five minutes a clean Sasuke was down; Minato saw Sasuke's hair dripping with water.

"Why didn't you dry it all the way?"

"It's better to leave it for air, that's healthier" (totally true!)

The raven's black hair decorated his face perfectly, making one teen blond uneasy and staring, but when his uncle turned and saw him the blond blushed and couldn't focus on his meal, so he did the only thing that was sane at the moment.

"Excuse me; I've homework to do..."

With that the teen ran towards his room, leaving a confused Minato and an uncaring raven.

"Naruto..? I wonder what's wrong with him; he wasn't one to miss meals for doing home works! That's for sure, I wonder if I should go and see him, maybe something is wrong with him…"

Sasuke sighed, "Don't worry brother, I'm sure he is just not hungry"

The blond knotted his braw, "maybe,"

"So now, do you want to hear about your family?"

Minato smiled sadly, "just one thing…how is Itachi doing?

The raven felt a bone come to sit on his throat; he smiled forcefully, "he is…"

* * *

The middle of the night came very quickly, and amongst the silent, a grumbling sound which was so loud to wake up the entire block echoed throw the Uzumaki household. The blond woke from his bed, he couldn't sleep with his stomach screaming for food, so he quietly tip-toed out of his room.

"Man, I'm soo hungry, I can't sleep like this, I need some **RAMEN**!"

Naruto put his hand on his mouth as not to disturb his father, and newly found uncle.

The kid made his way down stairs and into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and found some Spaghetti and cheese salad, he couldn't make ramen because there weren't any. He got out the spaghetti and put it in the microwave to heat up; the blond stayed waiting on the table, but without him noticing he fell asleep.

After smelling something delicious, Naruto's eyes opened up, "_THE SPAGHETTI IS BURNED_"

"Why do you yell all the time, dobe?"

"Uncle?"

"No, the sandman...who would you think, dobe? And call me Sasuke already; it makes me feel like an older man when you call me that"

Naruto nodded his head; he still felt asleep and didn't want to argue this late at night, besides, why is his uncle here?

The blond rubbed his eyes ignoring how cute he looked to some raven, "by the way Sasuke, why are you here?"

"Well, when you screamed '**Ramen**' I woke up, I'm a very light sleeper, not to forget I slept earlier so..."

"Oh, sorry then"

"Don't worry about it; I wanted to drink something anyway, here"

Sasuke shoved a plat filled with spaghetti, and some cheese salad to go with it to Naruto, who blinked at the dish.

"Eat, I know you are hungry your father left it for you,"

"Yeah…he sometimes does that,"

Naruto got a sparkle in his eyes when he said that, and Sasuke felt somewhat jealous that he wasn't the one making that sparkle appear on Naruto's face _well he __**is**__ his father_.

"Sasuke..?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I ask you something?"

"hn."

"I will take that as a yes; can you tell me why you came here?"

"Don't you want me to be here?" Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow.

"I don't mean that, its nice to have someone other than dad to talk to, I mean what makes you come after all these years?"

"Well, I have some work in Japan, and I wanted to meet you, Aniki told me that Minato-nii-san had a child named Naruto, and you are my only nephew so I wanted to meet you, it's that simple"

Naruto blushed from his uncle's words _he came all this way to see me!_

"You are blushing"

"Huh..?"

"You _ARE_ **blushing**"

"No, I'm not..."

"Okay, as you say...I'm going to bed now, don't bother me with your screams again"

"Basterd"

"Yeah, and you better believe it"

Sasuke walked to his room with a smirk on his face, he liked this boy a lot, and it's still the first day, he wondered what will happen in two month.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

**Hope you like it =), don't forget to review, and stay tuned, we are still in chapter one, we have a long way to go. **


	2. For Mud & Knives Throwing

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews, I was very delighted when I opened my inbox and saw a dozen of them, really thank you, and I'll try to work on your advices, I do hope that this chapter would make you love my story even more.**

**I have special thanks for my beta! Morbid333, thank you so much honey! **

**Now, I'll leave you to the story, enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter Two***

***How Are You?***

A loud thrashing sound jolted one blond teen out of his sweet melodic dreams where everyone wore orange and ate ramen. The blond teen known as Naruto Uzumaki felt like the walls were speaking to him with some loud irritating tone. His beautiful dreams were shuddered by it and he woke up with a grumpy face, he was so angry with that damn voice that he hit his legs with the bed objected!

"Who is making that clatter?" he looked at his watch and it said seven past five, "and at such ungodly hour!"

Naruto was officially pissed; it was known to mankind that when Naruto gets mad you wouldn't want to be the reason for his anger. He got out from his bed and followed his ear to locate the source of the voice. He opened the window and his eyes fell because the thing that was making that horrible noise couldn't be shut down.

Outside, the sky poured with a heavy rain. The rain drops were mocking Naruto by falling faster and making hard splashing sounds, not to mention the lightening that was happening, and the thunder as if not wanting to be forgotten made his existence known to both heaven and the glaring child. Naruto jumped at hearing it, he hated thunder, he never had good memories when thunder was around.

Naruto slammed the door and went downstairs. He found his father making breakfast, so, he headed to the bathroom to make the usual morning rituals, after about twenty minutes in the shower and five more to make his appearances acceptable, he walked out to the kitchen. The blond smiled at his orange chemise with the word **Rule the World** written on it, it was a birthday present from his first crush.

"Hi dad, how did you sleep?" Minato eyed his son as if he had grown a second head or something.

"Naruto? Up this hour? And asking me how I slept? Who are you and what did you do to my son!"

The blond teen rolled his eyes, "ha ha ha very funny dad,"

Minato just shrugged, "come on, you must admit this isn't exactly the time you usually wake up!"

"And I wouldn't be up, but the doomed rain wouldn't let me have another minute of blissful sleep."

The father walked to the oven, "good to know there is one thing that makes you leave your bed early."

Naruto puffed his cheeks at this, and changed the topic, "so dad, where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, he is still asleep"

"What? How can anyone sleep with this storm outside!" and to make his point across Naruto opened the front door, the thunder stroke again making Naruto jump.

"I don't know, and Naruto close that door before the rain gets inside and ruins the carpet!"

"Fine."

Naruto closed the door and headed to the dining table to have his breakfast; his father put the plate that consisted of pancakes, another with eggs and bacon, not to forget the fresh pineapple juice in front of the blond, Naruto eyed the food cautiously and then hopped from his place.

"Naruto you are not leaving without food!"

"Sorry dad, but I'm not hungry, I will get something at school, bye." The blond grabbed an umbrella and slid into his orange sports shoes and off he went.

"Ahh, something is wrong with that child of mine, and I ought to know what!" With that thought, Minato took the untouched food and placed it in the fridge. He covered Sasuke's meal and wrote something on a piece of paper near it, then headed upstairs to change; he still had work to do, anyway.

* * *

Naruto made his way to the school. He really hated the rain. Firstly, it made walking very hard and sticky, mudding his lovely sports shoes! Secondly, those thunder sounds were truly starting to get on his nerves, there was no sun, his lovely sun had been out-clouded by the damned rain, Naruto leaped from a small pond that was forming, he almost tripped, but caught himself before falling. The blond sighed.

"Stupid rain!"

Naruto's face broke into a big smile when he saw a boy about his age with flaming red hair standing silently while his eyes observed the rain. His white skin made him look almost hazy amongst the raindrops. Naruto ran to the red haired boy's side and gave him a small pat on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"Hi Gaara! How was your weekend? Did you do anything interesting?"

"Hn"

Naruto pouted when he knew that this was the only answer he will get from his scarlet haired friend. "Come on Gaara, you can say more than an 'hn'!"

Gaara smirked, "I can, that doesn't mean I will."

"Meanie!"

"Hn"

After that, the two boys headed for school in absolute silence. Naruto noted that the umbrella Gaara held was dark blue, and all he was wearing was dark, as in black dark. Usually, Gaara looked attractive in black, but he hated wearing it, he made that fact known to all of Japan last Christmas. He liked the color crimson red more.

So, why would the guy who despised black be wearing it?

The little mouse inside of Naruto's head had to run on the wheel a little faster than usual to catch up with the answer, his face broke into a grin when he found it, the answer was that there is someone Gaara wants to impress. Naruto calculated the cons and pros for his upcoming teasing, he could get information but the higher bet a black eye, and he really didn't want to go home aching, besides, what would his bastard uncle think if he saw him with one eye missing?

_Don't care about his opinion! Ok, so a black eye it is._

"Gaara..." Naruto said the name with more innocence than intended, which made Gaara flinch, knowing nothing good will come out of that mouth now.

"..."

"Why are you wearing black?" Naruto winked at his friend, but with that damn rain he missed the small blush that graced the pale features.

"No reason..."

The blond could feel the tenseness that radiated from his friend.

"Yeah right, you hate that color! Remember last time when I forced you to wear it! You locked yourself up for three weeks! Three weeks!"

"So?"

Naruto flattered his eyelashes imitating an innocent girl, "so, you know what I think? I think Gaa-chan has a crush!"

This time Gaara's whole face flamed and Naruto noticed it, no rain would be able to erase that redness! "Oh My God! You are blushing? Like for real! Shit! Never thought I'd live to see the day when you fucking blush!"

Gaara frowned at his friend.

"Man, I was right! So, tell me who is the lucky chick?"

"Uzumaki if you value your life you will shut that hole you call a mouth and never ever call me _'Gaa-chan'_, hear me?" Gaara spat the name out of his mouth.

"Oh, _comeoooooon_ Gaa-chan!"

The blond had to leap away from the knife that was suddenly thrown at his face, wait! Why would his friend have a knife? The blond felt like he stepped on a shaky ground, why oh god why did he have to tease his friend in a rainy day, this way when Gaara kills him and burry the body no one will notice anything because the rain will wash away all traces, yeah the evil rain will help Gaara with his plan, oh god why!

"Ohh, Gaara you won't kill your favorite friend now, would you? Just tell me who the lucky victim is?"

The small joke made the aura around Gaara worse, if possible. Naruto put his hand on his mouth, "oops."

Another round of knife-throwing was set, and luckily, Naruto dodged them all without having to cut himself or fall in the mud. He smiled when his friend sighed, which meant either one of two things. Gaara gave up; or he is taking a break and will lash out at any moment.

"Naruto, drop it..." said Gaara in a warning tone.

The blonde's brain set on the later choice.

"Gaara-kun, won't you tell me who the girl that stole you from moa is?"

Naruto was ready for the knives this time, but when a pale hand connected with his cheek, he wasn't ready for that! The blond teen nursed his aching cheek and pointed a finger at his now very calm friend, "Why did you do that for!"

Gaara shrugged, "you were asking for it."

"That's so not fair I wasn't even ready for it!"

"You weren't supposed to be, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, don't you dare call me that!"

Naruto glared at Gaara with all his heart. He was about to land a punch on Gaara's face when a heavenly voice interrupted them, and woke them up from their little kick-me-kick-you world.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, good morning."

Naruto turned to the source of the sound and found a proud Neji Hyuga standing in front of him. the boy was the opposite of Gaara, his lavender eyes smiled at them respectfully. One thing was known about the Hyuga family, they were one household who still cared about tradition and culture, and the respect for others, even if their kindness weren't shown to many, the little who felt it, felt like they were in heaven upon receiving it.

Neji tilted his head making his long black hair that was loose but tied at the end, making it look almost free in question of what the two were doing. Naruto shook his head in a _'nothing'_ way. the umbrella Neji was holding with his delicate strong finger was white and old fashioned, and the smile on his face when Naruto answered him made him look almost angelic. He was really a breathtaking guy. Naruto grinned to the boy full forcedly.

"Hi Neji, how was the weekend?"

"It was quite nice. thanks for asking."

Naruto pointed to Gaara, then to Neji. "Really Gaara, you should learn something from Neji here, the guy is nice and polite, you should be more like him!"

Both Neji and Gaara looked at him. The look on Gaara's face was boredom but Neji he looked pleased with the other's words.

Gaara snorted when Neji smiled at the remark, "well Naruto-kun, everyone has their own personalities you know, you can't just change that."

"But I mean the world will be so much more fun, better, have fewer wars! Knives thrown at you! If everyone becomes, well identical to you."

"Thank you for that Naruto-kun, but I assure you that the world needs different kinds of personalities to function. Anyway, we should head to class now, the lessons are about to start. See you later guys."

With that, Neji walked ahead of the two, leaving a grinning Naruto and a somewhat sad Gaara.

The two made their way to the class just in time. A pink haired girl waved to Naruto. He bid Gaara goodbye and rushed towards his smiling friend, Gaara sighed, because the blond had math first period and he had history. They were always parting in the first moment they reach school on Mondays.

Naruto walked to the classroom, making himself comfortable on the seat beside his green eyed friend, "hi, Sakura, how are you?"

"Bored outta my mind! Boring holiday, nothing exciting happened, the same old same old," the girl sighed in boredom.

"It always amazes me how you find everything around you dull and boring."

"Yeah, well, life around me _**is**_ boring!"

The blond shook his head.

"Forget my boring life; tell me did anything nice or exciting happen in yours?"

She looked bored and she knew that Naruto can fix that, he was her friend from elementary school. It happened when he come to her one day and told her he liked her. She turned him down politely saying she likes someone else but from that time on, the two of them had been very good friends. They talked about their worst fears, their dreams, and Sakura even introduced the guy she liked to Naruto.

His name was Daisuke but they had broken up now, because he tried to force her to do things she didn't want, and when she told him that, he slapped her and called her names. At that time she broke up with him and told Naruto, who got Gaara and the two of them kicked the shit out of that son of a bitch. Anyway, from that day on, Sakura considered Naruto to be just like her brother, and she found out he can be very entertaining when she was board just like this moment.

"well...you see...it was.." now Sakura was paying all her attention to Naruto, because he wasn't one to stutter easily, and lose his words, and the thing that made him like this must've been good.

"What Naruto, spill it already!"

"Well, I kinda found out I had an uncle and he is staying with us..."

"What does he look like?" Naruto knew that Sakura wasn't one to go after appearances but she liked good looks, as many females who were around him appeared to.

"Well, you will be surprised ...he has a black hair, black eyes, his skin is as pale as a dead man."

"Naruto you are zero in description, but you made me egger to meet him!"

"I don't know about that, he is kinda _different._" Naruto made a face at this he remembered his uncle's action the other night and a disturbed smile graced his lips _really different!_

_"_What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to describe it, but you can come home with me and see him if you want."

"Ok, I don't think mom will mind if I do."

Naruto smiled to his friend. The whole class jumped when a loud sound banged and all lights went out after it, it was still morning, but the sun was gone because of the cloudy sky, so they used lights for the school. Everyone started to panic from lack of light until a calm voice echoed in the darkness.

"Settle down children, it is a little power failure; they will fix it in no time."

Just on cue, all the lights came on. The students cheered. "Now, now, keep your voices down."

Again, the whole class looked at calm and collected Iruka-sensei.

"Ok class, now that the lights are on; I hope you all did your homework right? Hand your copybooks to Sashimi here, and open page..."

The entire class groaned causing Iruka to smile.

* * *

Gaara was lucky when he met up with Neji on the way to his class. After all they did have it together, so, instead of walking alone, the red headed boy tagged along with the raven, they walked in silence, neither daring to look the other in the eye. Honestly, all the girls were giggling and whispering about the two cool guys that were walking side by side. Paying no attention to the chuckling mob, the two reached the class.

Neji took a seat next to the window. He waved Gaara to sit in front of him. There was another empty seat by the back of the class, and Gaara was tempted to go sit there because the teacher won't be able to see him clearly while he took his morning nap, and he could stare at his crush without being caught, but the idea of sitting in front of Neji was also tempting, he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on the lesson when he knew the other was behind him.

The red haired boy shrugged, it wasn't like he actually concentrated on a history lesson, most likely he would be out of it in the first two second when the teacher opens his mouth.

But before he could make up his mind a girl with silver hair and two big blue eyes smiled at him, and sat on the back seat, robbing him from his choices. Gaara focused his jade eyes and glared a hole through her head, the poor girl got scared and darted her eyes trying to ignore the glare that was making her skin boil.

Gaara sighed and moved from his standing position to sit on the seat that Neji had saved for him, the raven smiled.

"Thanks" muttered Gaara lowly, but Neji heard him and replied.

"Don't mention it."

"So, Gaara..."

Gaara looked at the teen with his poker face, making the job of reading him harder on the lavender eyed teen, but Neji knew he had his full attention.

"What..?"

"I was wondering what you did this weekend?"

The red haired boy shrugged.

"Nothing special..."

"Oh..."

"And you?" Gaara wanted to slap himself for asking, wasn't he trying to ignore the guy? If he had shut up and turned around nothing would've started.

"Oh, glad you asked, Hinata and I went to grandma's house. She was very happy about us coming there. I talked with her and we helped the maids fix her house. It was very amusing seeing Hinata work with paint. Then we arranged her garden and planted new flowers here and there, by the end of the weekend my grandma gave me and Hinata these..."

He got out a necklace with a baby angle on it. The angle was holding a light. He was smiling like he owned the world, and under it a small _**'N'**_ was graved with sparkles of gold, Gaara nodded.

"Pretty."

Neji smiled, "thank you, you know, this gift is very precious to me."

"Why?" Gaara asked, utterly curious.

Neji looked at him.

"Oh...I don't mean to intrude, its fine if you don't want to say."

The raven smiled once more, "no, it's fine, well, my grandma is the last member left from my mother's side of the family, but my uncle doesn't like to deal with her much, so we can't see her except once a month, that's why when I see her I feel very blessed about it."

Gaara nodded his head. Neji looked very happy and he was sharing this happiness with him. One question rang on the red headed brain. Why? The Hyuga could share it with any appealing girl he wants! _I'm sure all the girls will be delighted to hear this from Neji..._

Gaara snored at the idea of some girl taking his place in Neji's heart; wait a second here, when did he have a place in Neji's heart to begin with! The pale teen was snapped from his trance of thoughts when a hand waved itself in front of his face.

"Sorry..."

"I didn't think my story was that boring, to cause you to space out..."

"No it wasn't, I was just…umm...thinking." Gaara fought for words to say. He wasn't one to deal with words and he knew it. He always liked to think of himself as a man of actions, not words. The red haired boy looked at Neji and found amusement playing in his lovely lilac eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I think I know what you were thinking about, you are probably wondering why I shared this story with you, right?"

The red haired boy had learned not to show surprise on his face, and he didn't, he just asked calmly, "why did you?"

Neji smiled at that honesty, "that's what I like about you Gaara; you are always so straight forward, nice to have people like you around."

The teen didn't know how to react, he just nodded unsurely.

Neji laughed quietly, "Well, about the reason, I don't know that myself, I just felt like sharing, and its good you were the one whom I shared it with."

Again, Gaara had no clue what to do, so he smiled a little, well, he tried at least to smile.

Neji nodded at him. "Anyhow, we should be quiet now. The teacher will be here any minute."

"Ok."

And with that, the conversation between the boys ended with a very confused Gaara, and a pleased Neji.

* * *

The lessons were boring to our dear blond. He felt like the world was playing some cruel game with him. first he fell asleep in his math class, and was lucky that all the punishment he got was cleaning the board; after that he was late for his chemistry class, and he knew that this particular class was one he shouldn't ever be late on, but as he said, the fate was against him, and Kakashi-sensei caught him and punished him with detention for two hours after school. As if that weren't enough, his detention was with the new substitute teacher who he didn't know a damn thing about except that he was ruthless as hell with detentions; he heard that he made students clean each bathroom with their own toothbrushes! Naruto was spooked! And the last but not least, Sakura said she had this cheerleading practice and so she couldn't come with him home, so now he was stuck with the stoic friend of his, and the** damn** rain was still pouring while the raindrops were mocking him to no end.

"I _HATE_ my life!"

"Hn..."

"Just react for god sake! You can't be this impassive in the afternoon!"

"How do you know its noon?" came a parking voice which Naruto recognized to be Kiba's.

"Hey, dog breath!"

"Don't call me that! And besides, the clouds are too heavy that you can't make time"

"He is right, Naruto" and that was the bug lover Shino.

"Humph..."

The three were sitting at their last period, it was PE and the teacher hadn't come yet. Maybe she was stuck somewhere, or something got her to skip, or most likely she just didn't feel like teaching a bunch of whiny school boys. Any of these possibilities fit her. _Oh well; better have some fun with her absence,_ the blond thought.

"You can totally tell by the clock!" pointed Naruto to the gym's hour, which read three thirty five.

"The ramen bowl has a right Kiba,"

"Yeah, now you take his side? Next thing I know you will love that awful Raman he likes so much..."

"Hn..."

"Hay, _RAMAN RULES_ if ya didn't know!"

"Says you...!" was Kiba's answer.

"I don't like Ramen, what are you two talking about anyways?" said Shino

"Don't know, but they are giving me a headache." Answer Gaara.

"Yeah well at least, I'm not changing my style to make the one I like notice me!" mocked Naruto, and Gaara smacked him on the head.

"I didn't do that!"

"Yeah, _riiiiiiight_..."

"Uzumaki, I swear-"

There was a knock on the gym door, and all heads turned to see who was it, after a minute entered a gorgeous lady with a black hair that was tight up in a high pony tail, her sport shorts made her long thin legs shown to the public, her beautiful light red lipstick shone whenever she moved her lips, her eyes were like waves of green grass. The boys all whistled at the pretty sight in front of them, and the woman smiled to them.

"Hello boys and girls, I'm Yamisu-sensei. I will be taking after Tokishero-sensei's place, she is on a trip for two months, and I hope we get along fine."

The new PE teacher introduced herself with confidence and a cheerful smile. Naruto thought that this new teacher wasn't so bad; well she was defiantly prettier than Tokishero-sensei ever was, that old hag had given the blond countless detentions and he hated her stinking guts for it!

"Ok, then I will make this period a free one, so we can get to know each other and I can learn some of my lovely student's names."

Yeah, Naruto really liked this teacher.

* * *

The school day finally came to an end and Naruto was stuck with his detention when his friends bid him goodbye. Sakura told him that her practice would start when his detention hours end, and he couldn't wait that long. He told her he wanted to sleep and she laughed at this and waved that tomorrow she can stop by in the morning on their way to school and see his uncle. The blond agreed with her and went to his detention. The hours felt like ages to our dear blond and he wished some lightning would strike around him just to make some action happen.

He was forced to clean the class, luckily, not the bathrooms or with a toothbrush, but with a broom thank you very much. There was a down side as well; he would have to clean the hallways too. Naruto snorted at this, but he didn't have any chance in arguing with the substitute teacher, he just sighed and did the work that made him feel like he'd turned into a janitor.

After doing the job right, Naruto went home hoping to meet his nice and cozy bed, and lay there for the rest of his miserable life; he opened the front door and went inside, putting his umbrella away, and taking his shoes off.

"I'm home..." he said.

There was no answer, and the blond didn't except to get one, because his father was still at work and he forgot that he has someone else there now, so when someone answered him the blond freaked out about it.

"Welcome back..."

"W-who is there?"

"It's me dobe, one day and you forget your handsome uncle? You make me sad Naruto, you really do." The blond scoffed at the sarcastic reply, he came into the living room to see one lazy Sasuke with a remote control in one hand and some popcorn in the other.

"Hey I'm tired, it has been a long day, give me a break already"

"Hn"

Naruto went upstairs and changed to a yellow sweater with black jeans. He then plopped with Sasuke on the couch.

"So, why are you late? Your father told me you will get here around four, but its six now"

"Well, you see I kinda had a detention...don't give me that look...I was late on chemistry and the teacher gave me a two hour detention!"

"Hn..."

Sasuke got back to his TV watching as if he didn't hear his nephew, Naruto was too tired to reply or even argue with the silent treatment, he just closed his eyes for a minute, but the thunder roared loudly and echoed through the house, making the blond's skin jump, and for his bad luck, Sasuke noticed.

"Edgy, aren't we?" smirked Sasuke.

"S-shut up! I was just surprised, that's all," stuttered the blond.

"As you want..." the raven shrugged, he wasn't in the mood for any arguing and he sensed nether did his nephew, so he dropped it.

Naruto was thankful his uncle didn't pursue the matter and let it slide, however he felt his uncle was hiding something from him, but he wasn't in the mood to talk deeply and stuff, so he headed to his room, but before his foot touched the stairs, Sasuke called out, "Naruto...?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me this _fine_ day."

Naruto ignored the _'fine'_ comment; he really hated this derisive rain.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought we could go someplace, I don't know a lot about you and I want to..." this time Sasuke was standing from the couch and approaching his nephew.

"Oh, ok then, I don't have anything to do today. I was planning to sleep but you can wake me up around nine or so, ok?"

"Very well, rest fully then..."

"Yeah..."

With that said, Naruto headed to his bed. He didn't have a clue about what he would be dreaming about, but had a hunch that from the moment his head hit the pillow, everything would fade away and only his blank dreams would remain. "Oh sweet old dreams," and his set of blue eyes closed to the darkness.

* * *

**There! I think this is enough for now, I really like this story, hope the readers do too, anyhow, review, I'm leaving now because I have a chemistry exam tomorrow, our teacher has a lot in common with Kakashi, that's why I had the grey haired man to do this part, and I believe he would be perfect for it.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, see you guys in the next chapter, and don't forget to review =).**


	3. For Dates, Flowers & Rain

**Author Notes:**

**Thanks for sticking with me till now, in a matter of a fact I wasn't sure people sill read my story, for it has lots of grammar and spelling not to forget capitalization mistakes, sorry for that everybody. And a million thanks to my lovely Beta Morbid-chany! You are my light in the darkness of grammars! **

**And, without further delay, I'll leave you with the story, Enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter Three***

***Kick-Out, Date, Oh Fun Day!***

Everybody knows the feeling when their mothers wake them up, with that delightful almost magical touch. Her soft fingers going through their hair and her sweet voice calling their names, and then they open their eyes to her beautiful face and kind eyes, and they see that heart-warming smile on her face asking them to wake up for the new day and giving them the energy they need to carry on.

That which one blond teen felt when his uncle woke him up from the dream land to the present time, was similar, minus the heart-warming smile, for it didn't exist; and the kind eyes, for they were so dark one could feel fear drip into their veins if they looked deep enough.

The blonde's eyes felt a little blurry, but he thought he saw flashes of his mother in the darkness. His heart ached when he remembered that such a thing was only in his head, and that his mother was peacefully resting under the ground. His eyes watered uncontrollably. He had this strange habit to cry silently for his mother sometimes.

The teen leaped into the arms of what appeared to be someone beside him. The shocked someone didn't know what to do, one moment he was waking the son of his brother up and the next he was being embraced by him.

"Idiot."

The blonde's ears picked up on the different tone. This wasn't his father nor his mother's gentile voice that he would sometimes hear. No, it was someone else's, someone whom he didn't know. Instinct told him to back away from the warmth of the stranger, and he quickly did so.

"What…?"

Naruto quickly scrambled away from his uncle's side causing the raven to fall upside down on his back, off the bed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU PERV!"

"Huuuuuuuuuh!"

Sasuke felt angered by all of this, he intended to wake Naruto up, not have a teddy bear hug with him! And oh god if he had known the boy acted like this he would have had his father wake his sorry ass up! The raven stood from the ground and dusted himself off, collecting what dignity he had left and calming his nerves that wanted to smack one stupid idiotic blond on the head. He headed towards the door.

"Dobe, get ready, we are leaving in five!" with that he was out of the door.

_What the hell was that?_

The confused teen got out from his bed and went to the bathroom, taking a deep breath and relaxing his thumping heart. Naruto opened the water to have the bathtub filled and then take a lovely soothing bath. Sadly for him and the neighbors, all he got was cold water.

"WHAT?" and again, the household of the Uzumaki made the highest noise waking those who were trying to take a nap or simply relax from their long tiresome work.

The raven couldn't help the smirk from forming on his face as he approached the living room.

"Sasuke, what have you done to him?" asked Minato as he came out from his office upon hearing the loud scream Naruto had made.

"Nothing," answered a very smug looking Uchiha with an innocent voice that Minato knew for sure wasn't his.

"Yeah, right!"

"Hn," Sasuke got up from the couch after flipping the channels and finding nothing useful or interesting to watch, and headed towards his room, "I'm going to change."

"Okay," said Minato as he went back to his office where millions of papers awaited him to be corrected.

* * *

After five minutes, a very cold and dripping Naruto stood in his room. The freezing child trashed his closet looking for some clothes he could wear. He found an orange top with red strings on the side and grey jeans. The blond took a good look at his closet and something caught his eye. There were so many clothes with orange that you could think he was selling the fruit or something!

"I need to change my wardrobe soon." Getting into his clothes, the blond fled downstairs.

Minato was working on his presentation, he really needed to focus on his work, but he knew that if Naruto was home, he couldn't do a thing! So when his half-brother told him he was taking the blond out, he almost jumped on him from happiness, don't get the man wrong. He didn't hate his son, on the contrary, he loved him very much, but the problem was that when Naruto was home, he was too noisy, leaving the older blond with a concentrating problem.

Minato put the mug down on the table, sighing as to clear the fogginess that the papers caused him. He waited to hear his son coming through the door and shouting goodbyes, but when nothing came, he had this suspicious feeling in the pit of his stomach. The blond got up from his mahogany chair and headed towered the door intending to find out why his house suddenly went quiet, too quiet!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was really looking forward to knowing the dobe. Today when I woke up and asked Minato where the dobe was, he told me that he went to school, so I was bored to death, for there was no one to speak or argue with. Minato had lectures to do at collage and the little dimwit wasn't around for me to tease or get on his nerves.

Ok, so on with the story. Minato told me that his son will come home by four something and I tried to busy myself until he got back. I never thought I would be this board and in need of entertainment from the dobe. I only met him like a day ago, but it felt like I'd known him since he was born. I really wanted to come here when Minato told us he was having a baby boy, but my father refused to lets us go. Even when Itachi asked him, he refused. I was just a little kid back then, even if I were a bit old in the head for my age, I was still just a little kid who couldn't go against his father's wishes.

Anyway, when the time came and Naruto hadn't yet arrived, I was starting to get worried, but I thought he was playing with his friends or something. My nerves begun to get anxious when it was five thirty and he didn't appear, but I was really panicking.

Thoughts of his little body being molested or raped raged through my head. I knew that there're some perverts in this world and the dobe was too idiotic and naïve, so he would easily be misguided by them. Calming my throbbing heart and telling myself that Worrying about someone who was most likely playing around or something was worthless, I clamed.

Deciding I was thinking like a crazy man, I reassured myself and made some popcorn, then plopped on the sofa to watch some TV. After a few minutes, give or take, the front door opened and a very tired looking dobe walked in.

I don't know what I was thinking when I asked him if he would like to go out with me this day. I felt as if I was asking the dobe for a date, but really, I wasn't expecting what I got when I woke him up, he was sleeping peacefully but then he latched himself onto me. I didn't know what to do for I never was in such a position that required emotion. I blame it all on my father. He always said that men didn't show emotion and they sure as hell didn't comfort each other! So I did the only thing I thought was appropriate at the time, I called him idiot. Luckily it all ended well, I was shoved to the floor, but who cares?

When I was on my way downstairs, I found the bathroom door open and I had an evil idea. Composing myself on the subject and calculating the pros and cons, I thought a little prank would be good for the dobe. He as well as deserved it for throwing me into the floor. Yeah, don't look at me with those eyes! I know I said I don't care but who wouldn't!

Oh yeah, did I mention that it was still raining? Minato told me that his son hates the rain, I can't possibly relate to that! Why would he? The rainy days were the nicest, they were the only ones when mother would snuggle in with me when I was little and warm me up. My body has a tendency to get cold when it rains.

Checking my attire on the mirror, leaving my hair on its natural style, and approving of my appearance, I made my way downstairs.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Naruto was running in the living room. He felt hyper and active after his little nap, and he couldn't hide his excitement about the whole _going out_ thingy. He knew his father had some important presentation to do, and the blond didn't feel like bothering the old man, although it'd be nice to see his father's annoyed face now and then. The blond chuckled at the idea.

Naruto settled on the sofa, taking a break from his running inside the house game, closing his eyes, and listening to the sounds of his breathing. Another sound cut in, forcing Naruto to open his eyes and try to search for the source, figuring that the voice came from outside, the blond pulled the curtains decorating the living room's window and opened it.

One moment.

One second.

And then the vein inside the blonde's forehead, popped!

"DAMN FUCKING RAIN!"

"Dobe, don't swear!"

"Well I've the right to! Just look! There is a lake forming outside! Something must be done! It's been raining nonstop since this morning!"

"Unfortunately for you, there is nothing either of us can do," said Sasuke realistically.

Naruto puffed his cheeks at the remark "yeah well, one can't know unless he tries!"

The raven sighed, "Okay then, fly up there and ask the clouds to stop raining."

"I can't do that! I don't have wings."

Sweat dropped at his nephew's idiocy. The raven asked, "You aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?"

Somehow, Naruto could feel he was being insulted, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hn" was the reply.

Now Sasuke was sitting on the sofa facing the blond. The lights were on him. His pale skin shone out in the somewhat dark room and his outfit almost gave Naruto a heart attack. His uncle wore a fluffy white turtleneck shirt and a black jacket with white lines in the middle. His pants were tight leather black ones with a weird design that resembled a dragon, or so did the blond think.

Coming with the discovery that maybe his uncle was somewhat easy on the eyes…okay fine! The bastard was hot! The blond darted his eyes when he was caught staring.

"Like what you see?" Naruto looked at the smirking guy and throw a pillow at him.

"S-shut up..."

"Hn..."

"Shouldn't you two be on your way now? I really need to get to work, and I can't do that with two mouths screaming at each other."

All faces turned to a tired looking Minato. The blond teen puffed his cheeks at the obvious kick out while Sasuke maintained his uncaring façade.

"Gee dad! At least look a little concerned for your son, I might catch something going out in this weather!"

The professor scratched his forehead. "Nothing will happen to you, you have Sasuke with you to protect you! Now-"

"I'm not a little kid to want protection from this chicken butt haired bastard!"

"Naruto! Watch your manners, and Sasuke, please take him and go, my head is starting to hurt."

Nodding to his brother and walking towards the front door, the raven threw a blue jacket at Naruto who caught it just before it hit the floor, "coming dobe?"

"Yeah, wait up, bastard!" with that, Naruto fallowed his uncle, but paused beside his father to say a little goodbye.

"Don't come late you two!" shouted Minato as the door was closed on his face.

"Well, better get back to work." Stretching a little, the blond made his way to his office; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto hated the rain, and the worst part was that the rain knew it, and was pouring on his head only. Even though his umbrella was protecting his head and the rest of his body, the blond could feel the rain pouring heavily on it. Glaring at the sky, Naruto shouted. "I wish god _NEVER_ sent you to us!"

"Dobe, who are you talking to?" asked Sasuke as he saw his nephew shouting to the thin air? He was actually starting to question his nephew's sanity by now.

"This stupid rain!" the blond pointed to the raindrops, "and don't call me dobe, teme!"

"Hn," Sasuke continued to walk as if nothing happened.

"Sasuke!" pouted the blond as he was left beside the doorway, unable to move due to Sasuke walking away and taking the umbrella with him. He'd forgotten to bring his own and he knew his father wouldn't open the door, for the doorbell wouldn't reach him in his study. With a sigh, Sasuke walked back to the blond.

"Ok dobe, where do you want to go?"

"RAMEN!" Sasuke covered his eras so as not to become deaf.

"No!" pouted the blond as he stood in front of his uncle, thinking of a way to persuade Sasuke. He smiled when a thought that always seemed to give him what he wanted came to him.

The raven backed away when something told him it was better if he moved away. Sadly for him, he was too late, for two big watery puppy eyes were focused on him. If one thing Naruto knew, it was that his eyes held the beauty of the world, or that's what Sakura had said to him one new-year.

Sasuke Uchiha tried everything, from darting his eyes to moving his standing position, but the eyes were hunting him to no end, forcing him to obey, which he finally did, after a deep struggle with his inner self and making it stiffen up and suck the ramen idea. He obeyed.

Naruto smiled when his uncle sighed, indicating he was the winner.

"Fine! But on order hear me **JUST** one and we are outta there!"

The blue eyed teen wanted to argue, that one order wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger for the substance, but when he saw the deathly glare that was eating at his flesh and sending unnecessary vibes through his body, he nodded his divine blond hair to agreeing land.

"Then let's go! I know this amazing place where they give the tastiest Ramen you will ever eat!"

"Hn," Sasuke let himself be dragged, and that little voice that told him to back away earlier chipper that he had dug his own grave with his own two hands.

Cursing the rain for not stopping and nearly falling into ponds that were mysteriously appearing in the blonde's way, the two finally arrived to their destination. The raven looked at the humble restaurant. He doubted whether it actually deserved to be called a restaurant, for it was too small and family-like.

"**Ichiraku**" the raven read the cozy little restaurant's name, making Naruto grin beside him, looking around for some empty seats, a few could be seen to the raven. The place was actually booked, which indicated that the ramen they made was the best. Hearing his stomach asking for the tasty food, the raven singled for Naruto to sit in one of the empty chairs.

After the two made themselves comfortable on the chairs, the blond called, "Mayo! Can you get us two bowls of the delicious Miso Ramen?"

"Why yes, Naru-chin" answered a green eyed girl with a brown short hair, styling it by clipping the first half with a cute looking clip, and leaving the lower half free, the girl was cute and beautiful, smiling innocently at Sasuke, then she whispered something to the blond, who blushed and answered with a hushed voice. Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow at this action.

"Well, I will get your order for ya; wait a few seconds, okay?"

With that, the girl fled to the inside of the shop, "what was that all about?" Naruto turned to his uncle who was looking straight at him.

"Umm, she asked me if you were ...Single?"

"And?"

"And nothing, I told her I didn't know."

"Is that right..?"

"Yes..."

The blond felt like drowning, he knew it was wrong to lie, but the truth was too embarrassing! The worst part was, that his uncle knew it, he could feel it vibrating out of his body.

"Naruto you are _not_ lying to me, are you?" asked the raven, although it looked more like a warning than a question, making Naruto sweat drop, but nevertheless, the blond stuck to his lie.

"Yes, I'm sure"

Sasuke drew his face near to Naruto's, making the blond fidgety. Naruto could feel danger coming towards him, but he couldn't move away. Slowly, a hand found its way to his hair and he felt Sasuke's breath on his ear.

"Something really bad will happen to those who are bad boys, Naruto."

The blond was too shocked with the bite on his earlobe that he missed the girl walking in and putting the food in front of them.

"Here, do you need anything else?"

Sasuke shook his head and the girl moved away with a smile, the raven tasted the delicious looking meal, when he noticed that Naruto was still in the world of shock, he clapped his hands in front of his face, the startled teen jumped, causing Sasuke to smirk.

"Still jumpy I see."

"Hey...!"

The blonde's mind was still on the bite, thinking of why his uncle did such a thing, coming to the conclusion that it was normal in the place his uncle grew up in.

The blond stopped dwelling on the matter and started diving into his food. Upon seeing the blond eat away without a care, Sasuke did the same, but in a more humanly way than Naruto's.

Putting his spoon on the table after finishing his bowl, the blond had a question on his mind, so he asked. "Sasuke-teme, are you single?"

Sasuke looked at the boy sitting in front of him and smirked, "and you care because….?"

"No reason, it's just that Mayo wanted to know and she is cute and all, so, I wanted to make sure for her sake..." said the blond.

"Well if she wants to know she can ask me herself, but if you want to know..."

"Yes….?"

Sasuke gave a big smirk which made Naruto aware of what he did wrong. "I would happily inform you that I'm single, not in the dating mood these days."

"Ahaa, so…this isn't a date, right?"

"Hn…who knows?"

The raven couldn't concentrate on the conversation any longer, for his stomach started doing flip flops with the ramen; he knew it would hate it! Naruto pouted at the reply but when he saw the pale look on his uncle's face he knew something was wrong.

"Hey, teme, you alright?"

Something inside Sasuke broke and he quickly ran to the bathroom after dropping a small, "excuse me," to the blond.

After ten minutes, in which Naruto was fighting with his inner self over whether or not he should go after his uncle, he finally decided it would be best to stay put and wait for the raven. The raven returned and sat back on the soft chair, relaxing his body and forcing his stomach to cool dawn.

"You okay?" a set of worried eyes turned to him. Sasuke gave the blond half a smile.

"Sorry about that, but it seems like ramen isn't my favorite food in the world."

Grinning at his uncle, "doesn't matter…you good now?"

"Yeah, but I need to get the hell outta here, the smell is making me sick all over again,"

Nodding his understanding, Naruto called Miyo to get the bill. The girl happily said to wait for a few minutes, the blond searched for subjects in his head to talk about, and the Sakura visit was catching enough.

"You know, I have this friend, her name is Sakura Haruno, she will be coming tomorrow to see you..."

"Why?"

"See, I kinda introduced you to her, she is really nice and wanted to meet you, you know, she talks like mature people, and she is very pretty, she was planning on coming today but she had this cheerleading practice, so.."

"Is that so?"

"Yep! And I have this friend named Gaara. Today he was wearing all black clothes, he looks hot in them but he doesn't like black and I really think he wants to impress someone, but when I pressed the matter all I got was a light punch in the face," and to make his point across Naruto pointed to his right eye.

"Well, maybe he does not want you bothering him or he doesn't want the girl to find out."

"But that is it; I don't think it's a girl! Gaara never liked girls he was always saying they are too noisy or annoying to him, so, the idea of him liking a girl is like me flying to the sky and forcing the rain to stop! That's why; I think he likes a _boy._"

The raven lifted his head from the table and looked his nephew straight in the eyes.

"And you don't have any problem with him being gay?"

"Nope, why should I? He is the same person as ever I wouldn't stop being his friend just because he likes whatever floats his boat! Why, are you? I mean, do you feel grossed out about them?"

Sasuke shook his head, "don't care enough to even think about it."

Somehow the answer made Naruto feel a bit happy, because deep down, he was still unsure about his own sexuality, weather he liked girls, boys, or the two altogether!

Finally, Mayo made her existence known to them, and came back with the bill, which Sasuke paid and they headed out.

"So, where to now?"

"Well, I think you should decide, I was the one who made the first choice so you should be the one making this one."

"Do you want to do something fun?" Sasuke's eyes sparkled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Naruto started jumping up and down, up and down, up down, up down, up down, making Sasuke feel like he was developing a headache to add to his nausea, deciding it would be better for the two of them if the blond stopped jumping, he steadied him and pointed to a basketball playground, which was full of water, making the earth feel like a mirror.

"Are you crazy? I will break my leg or something!"

"No you wouldn't, it's not that slippery, and besides, you are a man, aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, but I could-"

Sasuke handed the umbrella to Naruto and walked to the playground. Naruto shouted in his tails, "hey! You will get down with something this way! Come back!"

Sasuke ignored his nephew's warnings and kept walking. He hopped over the small fence and landed swiftly on the ground. He searched the playground with his eyes and smiled upon finding the brown orange ball. The raven started pumping it with the ground, which made a splashing sound with the water.

"Dobe, are you coming?"

"Hell no! If you want to die, then die alone. I appreciate my life thank you very much."

"Suit yourself, but don't drool too much on me," Sasuke smirked.

"As if, baka!"

Sasuke threw his jacket on the fence, showing off his manly body, and running like lightning to throw the ball in the basket. At the moment he put the ball in, the lightning struck. Naruto couldn't help but stare at his uncle. The raindrops were making his raven hair stick to his pale face and his muscles made him look more eye-catching than usual. Naruto couldn't help himself from gaping at the view. Unconsciously, he was starting to think of what it would be like to have that body on him. Quickly stopping that train of thoughts, the blond shook his head.

This wasn't right, his sexuality problems needed to be fixed soon or this issues would only repeat themselves until he found himself in a position he couldn't get out of.

"I told you not to drool, dobe!"

A firm voice woke Naruto from his half merry-melody half sexuality-issues land, and his eyes met with a very wet and smirking Uchiha, he slowly blushed after he realized what he was unconsciously doing.

"I wasn't drooling!"

"Right..."

"Really I wasn't staring, I was just...Umm...you were..."

"Damn sexy….?" Sasuke offered.

"Hell no!"

"Oh, so you don't think I'm sexy..." the raven dropped the ball and headed towards Naruto.

"No it's not like that, I am...it's...I..." Naruto tensed upon seeing his uncle coming his way, he needed to find an answer quickly.

"So you think I'm sexy?" said Sasuke as he leaped from the fence.

"I...No...I...I..."

"You are what?" now Sasuke was face to face with a flushed blond, he looked down at his nephew and noted the heat radiating from his body.

"You are burning, why?"

"No reason, why are you asking all of these questions anyway!"

Sasuke leaned closer to the now flushed boy, he wasn't sure whether it was because he was shy or because he was starting to get angry. All in all, his nephew was good to tease, and the raindrops were dripping from his hair to Naruto's face making the boy more nervous than possible. Sasuke smelled Naruto's hair.

"Your hair smells good."

"That's because I changed to the shampoo Sakura suggested, smells good, right?"

"Uhumm…" agreed Sasuke with half clogged eyes. He brought his face closer to his nephew's.

"I...We shouldn't..." Naruto broke the eye contact and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Shouldn't what dobe?" Sasuke lift Naruto's chin with the tip of his hand.

"Do this..." Sasuke draw nearer to the flushed child.

"Is that so?" all he got was a nod but Naruto's eyes closed slowly and he was moving closer to Sasuke's face, so much for not doing it, the blond stopped moving his face when he could feel Sasuke's hot breath on his face, Naruto smiled a smudged smile and whispered to the raven.

"Kiss me…"

Sasuke heard him and smiled "as you wish..."

Just as they were about to lock lips and seal the unspoken deal, a high bitched voice interrupted them.

"NARUTO!" the blond swiftly moved away and turned towards the source of the voice, he was met with a happy giggling Haruno Sakura; the young girl was running to him with a black pool headed guy on her tails.

Naruto flashed his uncle and uncertain smile, which Sasuke just shrugged off. His fun has been interrupted, and he wasn't happy, no siry!

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as the girl and what turned out to be Rock Lee stood in front of him.

"Hay Naruto...I was just walking around with Lee here, and thought to visit you, but oh what a happy surprise to bump into you like this!"

The blond scratched his head, "yeah, a happy surprise."

"oh yeah, I wanted to tell you that I wouldn't be able come to your place tomorrow. Ino called me and said we had this cheerleading practice, I swear! It was a last minute call...!"

"Ohh that's ok don't worry about it..."

"Thanks. I promise to make it up to you!"

"You don't need to do you," he grinned at her.

Sakura nodded, but something nagged at her on the back of her head, if she knew the blond correctly and she liked to think she did, her friend hated the rain, but why was he here standing in it when he could've stayed home cuddled under the thick blankets he had?

"Naruto, what are you doing out here?" and she voiced her thoughts.

"Nothing, just taking a walk with teme-Sasuke" and he pointed to the pale man next to him.

"Ohh..." Sakura's eyes faltered to the young man beside Naruto, she didn't see him perhaps because she was so caught up on apologizing to Naruto that she forgot to pay attention to the people around them, and her face heated up. Upon seeing the blushing girl, Sasuke snorted, causing Naruto to frown.

"Hello youthful guy, I'm Rock Lee, can you introduce your youthful self to us?"

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow at the '_youthful'_ guy and Naruto shrugged. The raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke..." that was all he said and Naruto hurried to fill the blanks, but Sakura was faster than him.

"Naruto, how can you date this stunning man without telling me, your closest friend? That is terrible, Naruto! I have lost all faith in you, boy!" An angry Sakura marched Naruto's way, and the boy tried to calm her and explain to her.

"Sakura, it's not what you think we are not like that, he is..."

"What! What lies are you saying right now Naruto?" said Sakura as she poked Naruto on the head.

"You see Sasuke here is my..."

"You're what, idiot?"

"His uncle," finished Sasuke as he came closer to the blushing boy in a protecting way, he felt annoyed with the way the girl felt she had the right to poke and tease his nephew without his consent! What did she think she was anyway?

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and bowed to Sasuke as an apology, "sorry Naruto I wasn't aware of that, sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Hn..."

"Don't worry Sakura, it's nothing, at least you have met my uncle, he can be a dick sometimes but he is livable."

_'Livable,'_ is that even award, dobe?" snorted Sasuke.

"Yes it is, teme!" Naruto fisted his hands and Sasuke started to smirk, the romantic atmosphere totally messed up.

Sakura watched in amusement as the two _'man and teen'_ fought. She knew Naruto could be an idiot sometimes, but all people knew better than to make him angry, but it seemed as if his uncle was throwing wood into the fire and smirking.

"Now, Sakura-chan, we should leave. I don't think we are welcomed here or even noticed," said Lee as he nudged Sakura in the ribs, she nodded to him and said goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke although she doubted they heard her.

"I'm smarter than you..."

"Hn, you wish dobe"

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto punched the raven but the man easily dodged it. He held Naruto's hand for a while until the kid finally calmed down.

"Now I think we should get going." Sasuke went to the playground to fetch his jacket, then returned to Naruto's side and took the umbrella from him.

"Where is Sakura?"

"She left when you were shouting at me"

"Oh..."

"Do you two always call each other with your initials?"

The blond smiled, "nah, it started when she dumped me, as an apology she told me to drop the '_chan_' that she was now my friend, so, I started with calling her Sakura and she did me when we got rid of her nasty assed boyfriend."

"We?"

"Yeah, Gaara and I."

After that the two of them walked in salience. They didn't know what to say to each other now. As they stopped fighting, the past events came to them. They thought of the kiss and how it would feel. Sasuke felt ashamed of himself for doing this to his nephew, but the blond was too cute to tease. While Naruto thought of his uncle's breath on his skin, he didn't know what to do, but he knew he wanted that feeling back again, and his sexuality crisis was arising once more.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and Naruto looked at him questionably, but Sasuke just pointed his finger to a garden filled with flowers and roses and different kinds of unknown species of flowers.

"Do you think we should go inside?"

"Hn..." with a smirk, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and started jumping over the fence. Naruto was impressed with the speed his uncle got in with, thinking his uncle looked just like a cat, or perhaps a criminal in a past life.

"Are you a criminal?" asked Naruto before he could stop himself.

"What would give you that impression?" Naruto pointed to the way they got in.

"Ahhh, I'm an Uchiha..." Naruto cocked a brow at the unclear words, Sasuke saw the confused expression on the blonde's face and he started to explain, "It's a tradition in our family to teach the younger children ways like this, if you were raised in the mansion with us you would have learned a few tricks. All Uchiha are masters in martial arts, and they have the biggest corporations in the world. Don't tell me you don't have a clue that you are from a well-known and wealthy family?"

_"Nooooooooo clue!"_

Sasuke laughed at this, "you can't possibly not know, didn't Minato tell you?"

The raven looked at Naruto's face and he found his answer, "he didn't...why?"

"Father doesn't like to talk about his part of the family, he always tells me about mom and stuff but whenever I ask him about his family he would tell me I should forget about them and never ask again, so when he told me I had an uncle and he was coming here I was really happy for him, and for myself. I wanted a family, like a big one! To go with me to the sea or make barbecue parties. I wanted a big family with cousins and aunts so much that I can't count, but father..."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand and guided him to a bench so they could sit and talk. It was pretty hard to find one with little water, for they were all drenched! And just now did Sasuke see the downside on going out on a rainy day. He settled on taking his coat and wiping the bench with it. The blond had objections to the action, but with one glare, he shut his trap up.

"You have lots of aunts and countless cousins, you have two uncles though, my big brother is named Itachi. He is younger than Minato, but he is smart and you can count on him. Besides, he is cool to live with...he also can be the biggest ass you will ever meet sometimes. But he's okay...you would like him if you met up with him"

"Why didn't he come with you?" interrupted Naruto.

"Well, if he did then there wouldn't be anyone to run the companies..."

"Oh...maybe when you go he can come instead?" said Naruto hopefully and Sasuke faked a hurt look, "why do you want me to leave so badly?"

"No, no! I didn't mean that...!" Naruto hurried to correct his mistake and Sasuke smiled.

"I know you didn't mean it dobe, relax...was just messing with you," he ruffled Naruto's head as a compliment.

Naruto was happy to find out all this about his family. He never thought he had this big family. Now, how to meet them?

"Do I really belong to that family?"

"Sure you do dobe, I think Minato has a good reason for not telling you this, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him I told you a thing, he will tell you himself when he gets ready"

"Don't worry about it," grinned Naruto, "and uncle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

"Anytime, dobe"

The two gazed at each other for a while, until Naruto felt a blush form on his face, he pulled his hand from the raven's grip and stood up.

"I'm going to look at some flowers..." with that, one Uzumaki Naruto dashed away from his uncle.

Naruto ran off to the flowers. He found different kinds, remembering when his father told him that his mother liked Daisies, so, he searched the entire garden to find them. Luckily, he found them before his eyes got hazy and impaired from the rain.

Taking one that had drops of rain on it, shining under the little garden's lamp, and looking more dazzling than when seen in the daytime, Naruto smiled softly, remembering the one thing that he knew for sure about his mother, and the scent that was always on her clothes.

"It smells nice, mother."

"What smells nice?"

Naruto turned to the person behind him and shoved the flower in front of his face smiling. "This, my mother always liked daises, father said it was her favorite flower amongst many."

The raven kneeled down when the blond did, and took a good look at the whitish flowers.

"Do you know the meaning of Daises?"

Naruto shook his head, urging Sasuke to continue. "They simply to purity and innocence, in some cultures people think of Daises as the royal roses for loyal love. In my opinion, it matches Kushina very well."

Naruto nodded his head. "I think so too," the blond stood up and dusted himself, "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know the meaning for these flowers?"

"There are these things with papers inside of them; they're called books by the way."

The raven smirked at the pout. "I know them idiot!"

"Well then, isn't that a blast."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Naruto continued, "You read about flowers?"

"Not just flowers, anything when I'm bored."

"So, you read flowers books?"

"Pretty much yeah,"

"And you memorized the whole thing?" Naruto was surprised to say the least.

"Yes, I'm a genius, didn't I tell you?" the raven smiled smugly.

"You didn't, father did, but I thought he was joking."

"Well, he wasn't."

"So you can tell me the meaning of any flower?"

"If I know it, yes."

"Then, what does that one mean?" pointed Naruto to nearby flower.

Sasuke kneeled beside the flower and said, "Its Anemone, I think it means disappearance of hope, and normally people who love it are the fragile type."

"How about that one..."

"That's Geranium, comfort, good to take when visiting someone who lost something dear, or to just plain comfort them."

The blond was starting to get really, really excited, running to another part of the garden, he pointed to a group of colorful roses, purple mixed with ocean blue, and yellow.

"This is Iris it refers to fleur-de-lis, emblem of France; it may use to say your friendship means so much to me, faith, hope, wisdom and valor, furthermore my compliment, that's it I guess."

"Wow bastard, you really know your shit."

"Baka, watch your mouth, I'm still your uncle."

"Yeah, yeah, but you feel more like a brother than an uncle."

Ruffling Naruto's head, the raven said smiling, "Stupid dork, just shut that hole of yours."

Naruto grinned at his uncle who smirked at this. He come close to Naruto and whispered into his ear, "If you want, I can teach you a lot of things."

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lobe and the blond grinned. He pushed the raven away and kept grinning. "Don't do that people would think I have like a boyfriend, and then no girl would want to go out with me!"

"Why do you care what other's think?"

"I don't...it's just..."

"Just what?" the raven raised a brow at the child, and unintentionally glared at him.

"I'm sorry; don't get mad at me..."

Sasuke looked the other way away from his nephew's apologetic eyes, he sighed and went to a corner of the garden, returning few seconds later because the rain was starting to get heavy again, but there was something in his hand.

"What is this?" asked Naruto as what turned out to be anther pinkish flower was put into his hands.

"It's called _thorn less Rose_ it means..."Naruto looked at Sasuke as the man moved away smirking, "hey, wait up! And tell me what does it mean!"

Sasuke smirked at the boy and whispered to the rain around him, _"love at first sight_..."

The blond puffed his cheeks at the obvious ignorance; he sighed and dropped the matter thinking his uncle was just mad at him. It wasn't like he actually cared about people's opinions of him; he was just the kind that acted before thinking. Maybe his uncle was just showing him affection the way he knew it and Naruto just shut him off like that, so the blond hurried to Sasuke's side. He found his uncle hopping out of the garden. Quickly following, Naruto ran and leapt, but his leg got stuck in the iron fence, and he fell on his face. The blond made a loud yelp when he tried to get his leg free. It felt like shit right now.

"S-Sasuke!"

The raven turned when he heard the hurt tone in Naruto's voice and he hurried to his nephew's aid. Upon seeing the position the blond was in, he felt guilty for leaving the teen alone. Sure, trust the idiot to hurt himself by jumping over a fence!

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"It's my ankle. I think it's broken or something." Sasuke knelt beside the blond, handing him the umbrella so he wouldn't get sprinkles of rain on him. The raven pushed on a place in Naruto's ankle and the teen made a loud moan.

"Defiantly not broken!" Sasuke put Naruto's hand in his shoulder to help him up.

"There, can you walk?" Naruto put some pressure on his leg, it hurt but not that much. He thought he would need some time to walk properly on it, but he could walk at least.

"I think so.." the raven draw his hands back and left Naruto to walk by himself, sure the dobe could walk with no damage and Sasuke was amazed with the fast healing ankle.

"Talk about fast healing!"

"Yeah... my body is always healing fast, creeps you out sometimes, but doesn't allow me to feel much pain so, all is good." Naruto looked at the ground and couldn't bring himself to look his uncle in the eye, ashamed of falling on his face.

"Umm…about earlier, I didn't mean anything by what I said."

The raven sighed, "I know you didn't."

"So, we're cool? You aren't mad or anything like that?"

Giving the dobe a flick on the forehead, Sasuke smiled, "nah, luckily for you, you are too cute to be mad at."

The blond pouted, "No man would want to be called cute!" although he was pouting, traces of pink were visible on his cheeks, "and don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"Still, you are cute! And by the way, all Uchiha are handsome so being an Uchiha makes you sexy too..."

"But I'm half an Uchiha"

"That's why you are cute, the genes of Kushina are controlling you more than your father's, you should be glad, many would want to date you."

"Well..." knowing the nervous look, Sasuke laughed.

"Relax dobe; I know a dork like you wouldn't attract even the ugliest girl alive."

"Hey! How can you say that to your own nephew?"

Sasuke smirked, "because you are my nephew I feel obligated to tell you the truth. Anyhow, we should get back." The blond looked at his clock, "yeah, it's getting dark, dad will freak out if we got anymore late!"

"You got that right, so rent a cab or walk back?"

The blond yawned, "I'm too tired to walk, and there are no cabs here. Look around you; no one is out on this rainy day, except us."

"Hn, you got that right."

Sighing when an extra weight was dropped on him, the raven asked, "Naruto, what do you think you are doing?"

"Forcing you to carry me, duh."

"I ain't doing it,"

"Oh, come on! I'm light as a feather! Just try it, and remember, you promised father that nothing would happen to me, but I already twisted my ankle."

"Your ankle is fine, dobe!"

"You know what I _meeeeeeeeeeeean_! Come _oooooooooooonnnn_!"

The raven sighed. The whiny tone made his brain hurt, so he did the only thing that was sane in that situation, he obeyed.

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked at the shocked boy as he carried him bridal style, the blond had a piggy back ride on his mind, not this way to carry his limp body, but well, as long as he didn't' have to walk, it was good.

The sky was clean. there wasn't a single cloud in it, but the stars ruled it. They were everywhere, and Naruto loved them, He put the umbrella in his lap and relaxed into his uncle's strong arms, he even made himself comfortable for the ride.

"Content, eh?"

Naruto nodded his head and smiled, he clutched his hands into Sasuke's shirt and smelled his uncle, his smell was filled with rain and sweat and orange?...by the time he smelled chocolate and Ramen, Naruto knew his mind had shut down and he had to give up for the sleep that soon would rule his body.

"I'm sleepy, Sasuke," he managed to say through his half-closed eyes.

"Then sleep..." Naruto nodded and draw closer to the raven. The man smiled at this and kept walking.

"_Sasuke,_" the blond blurted out before he fell asleep.

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today,"

"Me too, dobe, me too."

* * *

**End of this chapter.**

**I hope everyone liked it, umm, I will try a bit harder to update quickly, so, stay tuned, we're only in the beginning of things. And don't forget to review! =)**


	4. For Thoughts & Hand Made Lunches

**Author Notes:**

**Well, judging by the fact that I want this story to be filled with many pairings that I like, this part will be in Gaara's POV, I hope you can enjoy it like this.**

**Take care, and on with the story, have fun~**

* * *

***Chapter Four***

***Mixed Thoughts***

My brain is totally messed up, thoughts running around, ideas popping and disappearing, and it all thanks to one Hyuga Neji for sitting behind me, makes me unable to concentrate right on my lessons, and mixing my thought altogether I don't know what to think right now. The said Hyuga was giving me these weird looks as if he wanted me to do something, but I don't know what exactly, yesterday I felt that he was gazing at my hair, and I knew I couldn't focus with him behind me but there was no place I could sit in, anyway, today I'm going to the hell again A.K.A Konoha high school, I hope Neji won't do anything out of the book again.

I sigh as I make my way downstairs, Naruto was acting really strangely yesterday I don't know what was wrong with him, he never had the nerves to tease me like that before, but I think his idiocy got the better of him after all, in any case, Temari is making us breakfast and I don't see my lazy brother as usual, I don't know what we would do without her. Oh yeah, she is my older sister by the way, strangely she always style her blond hair like four bushes, I remember making fun of them one day and lets say, I got an earful and a few punches, not the soft kind either, sometimes I think she is a tomboy or something.

"Hay Gaara, slept well?" she asked as she handed me the plat of food, I cracked my neck and she laughed.

"Hn…"

"C'mon you know better than to _'hn'_ me in the morning" I took a bite of the substance and as always it tasted good, if one thing she knew how to do well, it was cooking! She was a master in it, after our parents died, Temari and Kankuro were the ones that stood by me and took care of me until my current state, I'll always be in their debt.

"Sorry Tem, but I don't feel like talking this morning, I'm too tired, couldn't sleep well last night," as to make my point across I pushed the plat and dropped my head on the table, Temari just laughed at me and continued with her housework.

"So where is Kan?" I asked as I looked around for his sorry highness ass.

"I don't know, he must be still asleep, last night he came later than expected,"

I threw my back bag over my shoulder and headed to the door, "Tem I'm leaving, I have something to do before school...don't give me that look...It's not trouble!"

I saw her jade eyes shut, and a sigh escaped her mouth then she looked at me, "fine, but be careful out there, and have a nice day"

Nodding her way, I tried to give her a small reassuring smile, but all I gave was a tiny-bitty smile, I don't think she noticed it, for there was no reaction what so ever from her side, knowing I did enough of the mushy stuff; I closed the door behind me and headed to the school.

All the way my mind kept thinking of Neji, I don't know when I first started noticing him but when I did I appreciated him, I think I was attracted to him since kindergarten, but I was too afraid to do anything that would put our almost not existing friendship to danger, that's why I just ended up burying my feelings inside. I can still remember the first day we met, it was a winter day and the snow was falling in groups I remember I was playing with the swings, without a care in the world I swung to the air, I wasn't paying attention when a boy stood in front of me, only when he yelped did I come to term that I hit someone.

**Flash Back**

_A boy with flaming scarlet hair and big jade eyes got down from his swing and quickly kneeled in front of the person he hit, "hay, are you alright?" he asked with his sweet little voice, although his face showed now worry he self felt a bit tad guilty._

_"I'm fine, don't worry about it" _

_Answered a beautiful boy with black coal hair that reached to his back, his eyes were lavender like, making you stare in awe at them, the flaming haired child looked at them in wonder, and one idea popped into his mind._

_"Ohh god I hit a blind boy!" he voiced his thought, causing the other child to giggle, "I'm not blind, It's just...my eyes look like that, all our family members have this eye color, I know they are ugly but it doesn't matter to me," _

_Nodding his understanding, the green eyed child looked deeply into the eyes, he felt calm whenever he saw them, smiling, he shook his head, "your eyes aren't ugly, they are pretty"_

_"Oh," _

_A hint of red was visible on the long haired child, be smiled, "Thank you, you are too nice,"_

_"Not at all, and I'm really sorry, here, let me help you" he was about to help the injured boy when the boy stopped him._

_"Really I'm fine; my arm was just scratched that's all, no need to worry about it"_

_The red haired boy frowned but stayed silent, "okay, but still... I'm sorry I didn't see you in all this snow"_

_"No need to feel bad, it was I who was in the wrong, if I was more careful I wouldn't be injured..."_

_Gaara reached his hand to the pretty boy and said, "Anyway, my name is Gaara, what's yours?"_

_The injured boy took the hand, "I'm Neji Hyuga nice to meet you Gaara," and he shook the hand given to him Gaara noted to himself about how the other boy's hand felt warm against his._

_"Want to play together?" asked Neji not taking his hands off Gaara's._

_"Sure" replied Gaara with the biggest grin he could ever master._

_And that was the first and last time Neji had seen Gaara grin like that._

**_End Of Flash Back_**

I was really happy back then when I met him, but after a few years we fell apart, he had his own group and I had mine, but when Naruto came he pulled us all back together again, and the feelings I've buried came alive heavier than I thought they were, I would lose my cool just by seeing his face, and lose my mind when I see him talk so freely with someone that's not me.

I know how crazy I may seem, but he made me go insane without his knowledge, I'm ready to die for him. Such irony, I …who despised death and thought of killing myself many times, am talking about giving my life that my siblings worked so hard to save, for him. God, what's happening to me? This isn't normal; I have to fix this before everything is ruined.

Ohh I'm here, I have been thinking a lot about Neji that I forgot when I arrived to the educational hell, the rain had stopped and I think Naruto would be glad about that, I never knew why he hated the rain so much, maybe I should ask him sometime, but sure, I won't be getting a clear answer without some beating around the bush, my friend had the tendency to do that lately.

I went to my class knowing that I would find Neji there, he was always coming early, and so today I wanted to talk to him that's why I woke up early, when I opened the door I found him arranging the red Rosebuds on the vase, I remember they were always fresh and lively, now I know why, it's because Neji was always taking care of them. I put my bag in my seat and greeted him.

"Hi Neji..." I think he was startled because he stepped a few notches backwards, I smiled at that.

"H-Hi Gaara, why are you here this early?" and he was back to arranging those damn flowers I wish I was them so he would give me that attention.

"Nothing, I woke up early and had nothing to do so I came to school..."

I lied as I plopped on my chair, I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, I didn't have anything to say, well, not now at least, and I was waiting until he finishes doing the flowers so he can focus only on me. My crush was humming an unfamiliar song to me but it felt nice, the humming sound got closer, but I refused to open my eyes or acknowledge his existence.

I heard footsteps, chairs moving, and when I felt something go through my hair I opened my eyes, just to find Neji sitting on the chair in front of me and his hands were massaging my skull, my eyes went wide at seeing this and I couldn't move from my seat.

"N-Neji...what are you doing..?" his soft eyes flickered to my face and settled on my shocked eyes.

"Your hair looked soft, and I wanted to see if it felt as if it appeared" he said it like it was a normal thing to do.

"Oh..."

"Go back to sleep you look tired, I will wake you when the teacher comes.." truth be told I was dead beat because I didn't sleep well last night, I spent the whole night thinking about Neji and everything between us so I ended up sleeping late. I nodded my head and he moved his hand away, feeling the loss of the heavenly touch; I did something that I'd never dream of doing and grabbed his hand, returning it to my hair.

"You can play with my hair a little bit..." he nodded and I was glad he couldn't see my blushing face.

I dozed off in the divine touch and didn't know where I was, but I knew if there was a heaven this would be it.

* * *

There was an annoying hand on my shoulder and it was shaking me to wake up, I didn't want to, for if I woke up, the feeling I was saving in my hair will fade, which I didn't want to happen, so I just ignored it, but the evil hand kept on shaking my shoulder, getting on my bad side, I finally did the one thing I was thinking of doing since it started shaking me to wake up land, I smacked it away. Then a chuckling sound reached my ears.

"Gaara-kun you need to wake up now, the teacher will be here in a minute..."

I groaned but obeyed the butterfly voice anyhow; I opened my eyes to a smiling Neji. The sun was behind him giving him this aura, he wasn't an angel, for I've never seen one so I wouldn't say he looked like one, but at that moment, he was the most beautiful being in the whole world in my eyes. I wouldn't mind waking up to that face everyday but I knew that would be impossible.

"Wow, you are really tired Gaara-san, didn't you sleep well?" asked the blue haired girl who stole my chair last time I snorted as a response and she looked down sad, causing Neji to step in.

"Ohh Soma-chan, don't feel bad, Gaara-kun doesn't like to talk much it's not personal" Neji told the girl as she perked up and gave him a hundred watt's smile.

"Settle down class..." said the teacher as he came inside the class, everyone hurried to their seats and Neji took his chair behind me, seeing as the whole class sat in order, the teacher started taking attendance.

* * *

It wasn't late until the recess finally came, I was frankly not in the mood for lessons today, and several ideas where I can skip came to mind, but then again how can one skip when a bubble cum haired girl was on your back and will kill the living hell out of you if you even thought of the idea, sadly for me, Sakura was with me in the three periods to come, so skipping wasn't an option.

Actually, when the bell rang indicating we are free to search for food, I wasn't in the mood to eat anything so I went to our school garden where I found our group sitting under a big Sakura tree, it was a tradition by now.

"Hi Gaara..." greeted Naruto as he approached me, I gave him a small '_hn_' and he moped.

"H-Hi G-Gaara-san..." greeted me the stuttering girl Hinata.

I flashed her a small smile, she was nice and polite but too shy in my opinion, she is also my crush's cousin and I wouldn't think of a better one, elegant, graceful, and has a cent that screamed _I'm a nice girl_, she was great at traditional Japanese dancing as I once heard Naruto say, beside her was Kiba who was too busy eating away at his sandwich that he hardly glanced my way, and Shino who had this unbelievable obsession with bugs, he loved them to death, didn't really like the way he would get excited about them really, but I had nothing to say about it. He was also always wearing these sunglasses, I often thought about asking him for a reason, but then again, I wouldn't want him to ask about my tattoo, so, I kept quite. The three of them made a team together.

I looked at the other side and found Sakura chatting happily to her best friend Ino, the two girls were friends since I can't remember, and beside them sat Shikamaru Nara the lazy genus, he was the first in his class, but had an unnaturally laziness, the strange thing was that he got a long well with Temari, I guess he found the soft spot inside her, that was long buried after the huge responsibilities she held, I was cut off from my wondering when a hand was pressed on my shoulder.

"Gaara-kun, why didn't you wait for me?" asked Neji as he came from behind, I flashed him a small apologetic smile.

Honestly, when Neji and I were heading to the cafeteria a girl called to him, and she was blushing, I knew right away that she was planning to tell him the whole _'I love you, would you be my boyfriend_' crap. True he told me to wait but I was too jealous of her because she could tell him her feelings so easily to wait for him. I was actually very pissed because I've been trying to tell him for ages but to no luck! So, I walked without him.

"Just thought you needed some privacy," and shrugged, he looked at me questionably and I turned my face towards our friends so he wouldn't see the jealousy burning in my eyes.

"Well, you thought wrong, she was just telling me-"

"I don't think she would want you telling me this..." I cut him off; I know I wouldn't want my secret to be told to the whole world and I think that girl doesn't.

"See, that's it! She wants to talk to you, she called me to tell you her message," now I raised my invisible eyebrow at him, he took it as a sign to continue, "Well she likes you not me"

"Hn..." I returned my face to the tree once more, maybe that girl wouldn't die after all, I was planning to kill her if she liked my Neji, now, I'll just have to ignore her and act like she didn't exist, which wasn't hard for I don't know her name or even her facial expression.

"That's a react..." Neji chuckled, I snorted.

"I don't like her, tell her that..."

My crush sat on a far side of the tree away from the group and I followed him, I think he wanted me to.

"You have to tell her yourself, I'm not a messenger in the matters of the heart"

"But you gave me her message; doesn't that make you a messenger?" I said as I sat beside him under the shady tree.

"I couldn't refuse her asking; besides, Tala-chan was very embarrassed!"

"Hn..." he smiled and handed me his lunch, I looked at him confusedly.

"You don't have any..."

"I don't want any..." I returned his food to him, but he pushed it to me, "I won't eat if you don't"

"But I don't want to eat a thing...!"

Neji looked at me experimentally and frowned; he then stopped pushing his food my way and settled down. I watched as the time passed and he didn't eat a thing, he was just holding the box.

"Why don't you eat?"

"I told you if you don't eat I wouldn't,"

I grunted at him, he was making this a big deal, I just didn't feel up to eating, "Neji for god sake eat, I don't want to," I warned but he smiled like he was immune against my hidden threat.

"Dear Gaara, how about we share it?" he said it with much cheerfulness than needed, making me feel guilty if I refused, which I guess was his plan from point one! "Okay, but you take the biggest share,"

"Fine..."

"NOT FAIR!" shouted Naruto as he marched our way, I sweat dropped at the view of my best friend, I knew he would someday bring me troubles, or at least deny me heaven, which he was doing right now, Neji greeted Naruto with the nicest voice I had ever heard. As usual.

"Well, hello Naruto-kun, what do you mean by that?"

The idiotic blond sat opposite of Neji cross legged and pointed at me as I glared, "what do you want Naru-baka?"

"It's not fair that you can get wards out of his mouth while he wouldn't give me a single one!"

Neji snickered at this and I smirked, "it's because you try to force the wards out of me that I refuse to speak,"

Naruto glared, and my crush interfered before the things heat up, "calm down Naruto-kun..."

"Tell me your secret Neji, please...!"

Naruto begged Neji who sweat dropped, and I sneered.

"Truth is Naruto-kun; you see...I really don't have any secret..."

"But he never talks! Well he doesn't, not much really... but when he is with you the wards come smoothly out of that stupid hole that he calls a mouth!" I glared.

"Is that so?" Neji looked at me amused and I turned my blushing face away from him, but I felt he saw me because I could feel his smile turning into a grin, not as big as Naruto's but a grin that was making me uncomfortable to say at least, I know that Naruto will bring trouble, and this was one of them! Damn you idiot blond, damn you!

"Yes, oh yes, you don't know that prick, he doesn't talk much except to you I think you have some spell you don't want me to know, and Neji please I have seen both hell and her brother trying to make a proper conversation with this punk..." I glared, "but he wouldn't talk to me...!"

Neji was forcing his laughter to stay at control but the last straw was from me.

"I didn't know hell had a brother, can you introduce us?" with that Neji explode in an uncontrollable laughter, Naruto glared at my crush while he kept laughing. I enjoyed the melodic voice that was coming out to my ears.

"Glad to entertain you..."

I smiled as I saw Neji's face, he had no intention to stop and Naruto stormed pissed, finally Neji got control over his body and he smiled at me when I frowned, "I didn't say a joke Neji" I said it while smiling, I wasn't mad at him on the contrary of the blond. I felt joyful because I was the reason for my crush's smile.

"Gomen, gomen Gaara-kun, it's just you said it too seriously I couldn't help the laugh, I'm really sorry I should apologies to Naruto-kun as well,"

"Nah, don't worry about it, he isn't angry, just stormed off for the melodrama of it"

The long haired guy smiled at me, and I needed a distraction, so I picked the food, "shall we eat now?"

Neji cocked a brow at me, "now you are hungry?"

I shook my head, "I'm not, but you are..." I pointed to his grumbling stomach and he blushed in embarrassment.

"ok then, let's dig in, Itadakimasu" Neji cut the food fifty fifty, and started eating, after examining the food I took a bite, it was really delicious, better than the cafeteria's food a hundred time! I noticed that Neji was watching me all the time instead of eating, and when I turned to him he looked the other way immediately.

"What is it?"

He faced me, "do you like it?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Uhumm, it's very good...why?"

He looked at the ground with a tiny blush, "I made it "now I know my breathing had stopped, I have just eaten a '_Neji hand made' _food, wow! It must be my birthday or something because I'm really in heavens now!

"Why would you make your own lunch when you have like a million maids waiting for your order?" I asked before I could stop myself, I already knew the answer but my mind was too happy to think.

"Are you saying because I'm a _'rich boy_' I should make others serve me?"

"No, Neji calm down...I was just wondering what made you do it?"

He calmed his self and looked at me with a worry filled eyes.

"I don't bite..." I assured him with a smile and he returned it.

"You see, I don't like anyone doing my lunches I like to make them myself, maybe it's because I come from a family with lots of enemies I don't know, but really, I just like the feeling about making my own food,"

"Oh..." I took another bite and felt I could fly from happiness.

"So, do you really like it..?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, it's better than the cafeteria's food, they feed us shit here!" I whispered the last part to him, he laughed and did the unthinkable to me, he put his hand over mine and smiled softly.

"I'm really glad you liked it..." he drew his hand away and continued to eat, while I was too embarrassed to even move my hands.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

After school was over Naruto insisted on going with Gaara to his house claiming that he missed Temari and Kankuro, and wanted to say hi, Gaara wasn't fond of the idea of Temari and Naruto together they always made him do things he hated or ganged up on him, the two were like the new improved _'hell mates'_, although Temari was older than them and was on her way to graduate from college, she still had a childish behavior when she and Naruto got together, Gaara was thankful that his brother was distant and only cared about his paintings and puppets, not his siblings love-life like Temari did, and Gaara didn't know how wrong he was.

They were now sitting in the living room with Temari chatting with Naruto and telling him everything about her university life, she complained that none of her brothers understood her like Naruto did, and she wished if he could be her little brother forever and stay with them always, which Naruto agreed to with teary eyes.

"...and he told me no way you love them because they are my favorite band ever! You must be lying but then Hatomi came and stood on my side an-" Temari smacked Gaara on the arm

"What was that for Tem?" asked Gaara as he nursed his abused arm.

"For ignoring me, you fool!"

"I wasn't ignoring you I was just-"

"Thinking about his crush" finished Naruto.

"Who told you that?" Gaara glared at his friend.

"It's written all over your face man!" and Naruto pointed to Gaara's forehead, suddenly Temari was totally interested and dropped her story to know.

"Who is the lucky boy? Tell me, tell me!" Gaara moved away from the happy-go-lucky girl, he knew she liked this _'boy x boy'_ action and whenever she learned her brother had a crush she would make it her mission to get them together, and the last time Temari was in the middle of his love life, hell broke loose, and Gaara wasn't planning on that to happen again!

"T-Tem-chan, calm dawn..." Gaara tried to calm his jumping sister but to no avail.

"Gaara, why don't you just give up and tell us who you like? We will be more than happy to help," Gaara glared at his stupid friend_, he knew better than to say it_ _to Tem!_

"I don't want anyone to interfere between us, please forget this..."

But Gaara knew he was talking to deaf ears, because Naruto and Temari had that wired twinkle in their eyes that told him they were already thinking of a way to get him and his crush together.

"Come on tell us Gaa-kun" _glare glare glare glare glare! why doesn't my glares affect them they must take some immune to it, god no!_

Temari and Naruto jumped on Gaara; the boy had no chance with them teaming up on him. Upon holding him steady they started tickling his sensitive whitish skin.

"Stop...s-stop...hah...ha...s...t...ha...p..." he panted for air.

"We will not until you tell us the name" declared Temari.

"Just give us the name...Gaa-chan!" repeated Naruto.

"Never! Ha...hahha...st...op..."

"The name, give us the name..."

"N...No...He...Will…B...e...ma...d...n-no...T...em...ha…haa..."

Temari stopped and Naruto stopped with her, "what is it Tem-chan?" asked Naruto as he got off from Gaara, the blond girl started thinking, she put a hand on her chin singling how deep in thought she was.

"I think I know who he is," and she smiled to Gaara apologetically, who glared.

Naruto jumped beside her, "Tell me Tem-chan who is he. I won't tell please..." she shook her head, "No Naruto I think this one we must not interfere with.."_ this might be the true love of his life and I don't want to mess things up for him, Naruto must see that too, I know he has some brains in that idiotic skull somewhere!_ Thought Temari as she dragged Naruto away, "come Naru-chan we need to leave Gaara to his thoughts!"

"Wait Tem-chan! Tell me what you know, who is this guy that Gaara likes?"

"You will find out when Gaara makes his move..." she flashed Gaara a soft smile and kept dragging Naruto out.

"But-"

"No buts Naruto, c'mon I need some groceries from the supermarket..."

"Fine..." said Naruto as he crossed his arms and glared at Gaara but fallowed Temari out the door anyway.

"This is better..." now Gaara was alone and all the noise was out, his brain had a chance to think. He knew that Temari had figured it out but he didn't understand why she left so suddenly, if he knew his sister well there would be some trick to it, but what? Temari wasn't one to respect privacy, but she must know something he didn't, that's why she backed off. Question is, what did she know?

Gaara held his head for it was starting to hurt because of all this unanswered questions, and he knew if he kept thinking about his sister and her ways he would end up with a headache that will last nearly his whole life, so, he decided to switch to someone safe, who could he think about and not hurt his brain? Hmmm...It must be...Neji! Who else?

What's up with Neji doing all of those things to him, if he was drunk he would've thought that Neji liked him, but that was like saying pigs could fly, or that cats can breathe underwater, imposable! But his crush's hand felt heavenly like, Gaara couldn't stop thinking about it.

That warm hand was holding his dead cold one, he knew that Neji would probably regret doing it later, why would he like a powerless human! And to make it even better a male powerless at that! But...but, his brain was trying to come of any excuse that would make Neji like him, but the real problem was he didn't know if Neji was even gay or not, he wouldn't go and humiliate himself by saying, "_oh hi Neji I want to go out with you, are you gay?"_

Neji would probably kick him in the groin -he heard about how painful it may be- and make him eat dirt, or how can a guy like him, with the whole female population on his knees, love a man? Not to forget he has to marry and grow his family, for Hinata alone can't do it.

No the satiation is hopeless.

"Ahhh..." sighed Gaara in his living room sofa, he liked this sofa, it was his mother who picked it up and bought it, and it was the only thing that came out from the fire intact. Whenever he sat or laid down in it, he would feel his mother's presence, it was comfortable and nice just like her.

"I'm miserable, this is no good.." he leaned forward and put the cushion on his lap, he didn't know how long had he been here but like Temari said he needed to think this through and clear his brain.

"Neji" he whispered.

"Is that the name of that friend of yours?" The red haired teen straightened up, he nodded at his brother, "when did you come back?"

"Just now, where is Tem?"

"Out with Naruto bringing grocery, said we are short on it"

Gaara watched as his brother walked towards the fridge and got a milk cart, drank from it without a glass, "she will be mad at you,"

"Who will tell her? You?"

The red haired shook his head, "well then…" and Kankuro continued drinking away.

Putting the milk where it belonged, he plopped beside his younger brother on the Sofa, "so, chibi, who is this Neji?"

Gaara darted his eyes, "I'm not a chibi, and he is no one"

"Yeah, so much for a no one that would make you call its name in an empty house!"

Gaara blushed faintly and stroked his brother with the cushion, "none of your business,"

The elder brother smacked Gaara on the head, "do you want me to make one of my puppets teach you good manners Gaa-chan?"

Upon seeing the devil smirk, Gaara obeyed, "he is some boy with me in class,"

"And?"

"And nothing..!"

"Gaara, I'm your brother, and we can resolve this in two ways, peacefully, or you getting hurt, now, either ways, I'll get the truth out, so, save you and me both the trouble and spill"

Recalling the last time he refused to say what was on his mind to Kankuro, and getting a chill when remembering the feeling his veins went through when the hideous puppets touched him, the red haired sighed in submission.

"Fine. He is the guy whom I have feelings for, I like him!"

Kankuro fixed his dark cap, "like? Is it the like between you and me? Or I and Tem? You and Naruto? What kind of like?"

"The kind between Father and Mother."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, like a BIG OH!"

The black eyed man laid back on the sofa, "so, what do you plan on doing?"

A small happy thought came to his mind when his brother didn't comment on his sexuality, well, he did come out to Temari, and with her big mouth the news must've gotten to his brother, but nevertheless, he felt a bit giddy inside.

Still he had to make things clear.

"Kan, you don't have any problems with me liking a guy?"

He was spared a glance, "hmm…not really, I mean, I've never thought you liked any human been, let alone girls. I wasn't even sure you liked us!"

"Kan-"

"Let me continue, weather you like a dude or not, has nothing t do with me, unless it affects your wellbeing then, I'll step in, so, for now I don't have any problem with it"

The red haired smiled happily at the things his brother said, Kankuro returned the smile. "Say Gaara, what will you do about the guy? Have you told him yet?"

The teen shook his head, "I don't know what to say, he is from the Hyuga family"

"Man you are in deep shit! Anyway, god luck kiddo, I'm going to my room, new projects to work on,"

"Wait, Kankuro!"

The brunette stopped, "yeah?"

"Last night, when did you come back?"

Kankuro put a hand on his head, "around four in the morning, why? You missed me?"

The red haired scoffed at his brother, "nah, but Tem seemed worried because you didn't come t eat breakfast,"

Kankuro smiled softy, knowing that his brother was the own who was worried, for Temari had kicked him out from the bed this morning and he doubted she would actually care if he did eat or not, needless to say, she didn't leave any breakfast for him, and he was forced to make his own, that all jut proved that Gaara was the worried one, not that blond monster he called a sister!

Making his way towards the sofa and lowering himself to his brother's level, Gaara was always the Shorty in their family, he smiled.

"Last night I had a big deal to seal, it would bring us lots of money, that's why I got late, but don't worry, I'll try to come earlier from now on,"

Smiling at Gaara who didn't know what to do except darting his eyes, the older brother ran to his room, "catch ya later Gaa-chan!"

"Yeah" with that Gaara was left once more to think about his ordeal.

Sighing and trying to clear his thoughts, the red haired grabbed the TV remote to search for anything interesting to watch, his eyes widened upon seeing something that he had long forgotten.

A report about his parent's death.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that Neji was the one Gaara had a crush on all along!" asked Naruto with a mild surprise on his face.

"Yes..." nodded Temari as she told the blond all about the crush thingy while they were on their way back to Tamari's house. Actually she didn't plan on telling him a thing, but the blond was surprisingly very convincing, so, she ended up blurting the whole truth to him.

She had told him about when she was still in high school and Gaara told her he was in love with Neji but she shook it off as a puppy love, especially when Gaara forgot about it in the next week and was only thinking about Neji like a dear brother and nothing more.

"Wow, this would be a hell of a story to tell to Sasuke!" Temari eyed the boy strangely.

"Who is Sasuke?" Naruto scratched his head and placed a ludicrous grin on his face.

"Well, he is kinda….umm… my uncle but he is still young...I think he is in your age Tem-chan, you are nineteen, right?"

"Twenty one baka,"

"Oh meanie!"

"So, is he handsome?" she asked with minor curiosity.

"Oh you could say that, and he told me he is free, but he's on hell of an ass and a cold one at that!"

"A cold ass?" Temari laughed her face off, "sounds like fun, introduce him to me sometime, will ya Naru-chan?"

"Sure thing Tem-chan"

Temari smiled, "hey, you know it's getting late, won't your uncle be like worried?"

Naruto took a quick glance at his watch, "oh holy shit! You are right! I'll help you get these home then I'll run back home,"

"Okay dokay."

With that the two continued their way back home.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's SasuNaru-less but I promise that the next ...no wait maybe the chapter after the next one would be SasuNaru...**

**But for now I hope you like this, don't forget to review =]& take care everybody!**


	5. For Fire, Brother Complex & Confession

**Author Notes:**

**Hello my readers, and yeah sorry, but this chapter is purely SasuNaru free =( sorry, I had to complete the Neji-Gaara thingy, hope you like it.**

**I leave you with the story now, Enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter Five***

***Past Memories Hurt The Most***

The short blue haired reporter smiled sadly as she was telling the tragic accidents that happened around the area in the last five years, telling them with a sad smile, and pictures of the fire that ate away at one house, and the two victims that were caught in it, they were able to save their kids, but, when the mother was trying to save her last child the fire caught her leg, throwing her son outside of the house, she screamed in agony as her whole body set on fire, she tried to run to the door but the ceiling feel down on her, leaving ashes behind.

The reporter smiled as she was telling what happened to the family, and how well they were doing now.

The TV was shot, Gaara threw the remote, memories that he didn't want to remember came back to him, damn that program, it only made his body heat up once more. Damn them all!

_**Gaara's POV:**_

**Flash back:**

_I hate father, he always makes me do things that I dislike, just to have the satisfaction on making me feel like a total scum, he was always urging me to accomplish things I hated, hit me when I spoke up to him, my dear mother, she had no power what so ever to stop him, and my siblings they didn't dare step into his boundaries, I hardly ever saw anyone of them do a thing when I was being hit._

_That's why today, I ran away, no more insults, or broken ribs or lies to the teachers about my black eye, no more living under his roof, I'll make my own self, will leave them all to live happily ever after, which will defiantly happen when I leave._

_The rain was pouring heavily as if consoling me, I walked quietly at first, as not to attract anyone's attention, but when I reached a distance that no one I knew would be in, I ran. Ran until I couldn't breathe any more, my feet hurt, but I kept on running, hearing the voice of my father throwing insults at me, urging my hidden self to run, I did so._

_Suddenly, I found myself on the ground, it seemed as though in my running contest I hit something or someone, the rain was too heavy, and my eyes were hazy with tears, that's why I didn't know what I hit._

_"Ouch…!" judging that doors and walls don't make any sounds, then I hit a human being. _

_I stood up and scratched my eyes to get the water away, smiling as the vision was a bit clear, I kneeled and started touching my way, when I felt something soft touch my fingers, I curled my hand around it trying to lift it up, sadly, the soft thing slide out of my hand like falling water, I heard a chuckle come from the person I hit._

_I felt alarmed for I knew the voice from some place, so I asked trying to make the facts clear, "Who are you?"_

_"Well, I didn't think you would forget me that easily Gaara-kun"_

_My mouth sighed, I recognized the voice, it was the most melodic voice I've ever heard. But why would the owner of it be in this street when his house was in another? Nevertheless, I smiled for he will be the last person I see._

_"Neji!"_

_I stuck my head near the voice and was met with big lilac eyes staring right back at me._

_"Well hi to you too Gaara-kun, thankfully you finally knew me...!" he stood up and lifted the umbrella then reached his hand to mine._

_"Come here, you're wet enough, the umbrella will protect us" _

_I grabbed his hand, and with the almost gentility, he pulled me under his big umbrella and a light blush made it's way to my face because he didn't let go of my hand after._

_"Hn..." we walked in silence except of the rain drops making their beautiful melody known._

_"I was surprised that there was a sane person out in this rainy weather..."_

_"You are here," I stated and he laughed._

_"Well you are correct, we are bother insane beyond believe,"_

_I smiled at him, he must've detected something because he didn't smile back but said instead, "the maids needed something from the supermarket and I was free so I volunteered to do it for them, that's my insane reason, what would yours be?"_

_I hung my head down and tightened my hold on my bag, it was getting heavy with the clothes being wet now, Neji looked at me with worried lavender eyes, I stopped walking and the rain drops made their way again into my red hair, the umbrella long gone with it's master._

_"What's wrong Gaara-kun?" he returned to me, "don't stop so suddenly, I don't want you to get down with a clod or a flu I heard this is their season, and besides, you are soaked enough as it is!" _

_He smiled at me as he put his hand on my wet hair._

_I returned his smile with a somewhat bitter laugh, "we know each other since kindergarten and you still call me with the 'kun', when are you going to acknowledge me as an equal or as someone who deserves your friendship?"_

_The shock's impact of my words was oblivious on his amazing eyes._

_"What do you mean? I didn't mean it like that" he tried to mask his shock by returning into his nice façade._

_Deep down I knew Neji thought of me as a friend, and an equal individual, and I knew he was using the 'kun' out of respect, no harm did he intend, although I knew all of that, I couldn't help myself from blaming some of my burdens on him, knowing it was not right, and the raven had nothing to do with them, he had nothing to do with me either, I apologized._

_"I am sorry, Neji. I know you meant well,"_

_I whispered as my feet started moving a way from him, I felt his hand stopping me from any further movement._

_"Gaara, what happened?"_

_I sighed, it wasn't in me to speak a lot, and I've kept my mouth shut for six years. It wouldn't be easy to pour the whole truth to him like this._

_"Gaara!" he urged._

_"It's really nothing, so you don't have to worry; it's just that I'm too tired of everything, my life it's too complicated for me to handle," I felt him smile behind me and his footsteps neared me, suddenly the raindrops were shielded from my drenched body, and my hair screamed halleluiah._

_"Your hair is getting wet" his smooth warm voice made every inch in my body yelp, his touch making my head spin in circles, all of a sudden, I didn't care about anything, just wanted that hand to stay on my hair forever, and to never let go._

_My body started to feel the cold air that came along with the rain, and due to my wet clothes, I shivered, Neji noticed my small shake, for his arms came to wrap themselves around me._

_"That what you get when you run without an umbrella in this weather,"_

_"When I got out, it was still cloudy with no rain,"_

_"Still, you should've brought one for caution,"_

_I 'hn'ed at him, smiling as his warmth enveloped me, and resting my head on his shoulder, he was taller than me by a bit. But someday, someday I'll beat him and became the taller._

_"Gaara-kun?"_

_"Yes?"_

_I could detect the uncertainty flowing into his body; he swallowed it and said, "Why did you come out in this weather? And why do you have a traveling bag with you?"_

_So much for saying I wanted to take a walk, I sighed and detached myself from him, he looked at me with worried eyes, and I smiled, a sad smile._

_"I ran away from home Neji," he gulped, I continued what I was saying, "I just couldn't take it anymore, all the pressure. My father was always doing things to me, and making me do stuff that I thought were wrong. I did all that he told to do, for I graved his love, but somehow I feel like I should be dead to achieve that goal, and judging by the fact that I was too coward to take my own life, I fled. Got sick of all this life, its better this way" _

_"You don't need to think like that Gaara; I think your father only does that for your sake,"_

_"You don't know him, he is the worst!"_

_"Gaara..."_

_"Just don't..."_

_I walked beside Neji in silence, I felt he wanted to say something to me but his tongue we knotted by the way I shut him up minutes ago, getting sick of the think quite atmosphere, I pushed him to say._

_"Come on say it..."_

_He looked at me strangely and I rolled my eyes in mild amusement._

_"What?"_

_"There is something on your mind; I believe it's some kind of advice for me not to run from home or something? Just spill it"_

_He looked at the floor coolly and started talking "well, what do you want me to say? I think what you're doing is wrong, and you should stick around with that father of yours, you should suck up everything and make him understand who you really are, don't give me that look like I didn't hear what you've just said! I mean, if you ran off now, life will be very difficult for you, did you even think of the place you will be running to? Have you thought about what will happen to your siblings when you are gone? They'd probably search this entire world for you, and your mother, grieve will kill her,"_

_"I don't think so...they will be one happy family, all I brought was trouble for all of them, I truly believe they will be glad t hat they got rid or someone as worthless as me," I said after along time of silence._

_Neji stopped dead in his tracks and faced me with a cold glare, "I don't want to hear this crap from you Gaara...!"_

_Oh so the 'kun' was dropped? I smirked inside my head at the thought._

_"What crap? I'm only stating the obvious! Do you think anyone from my family really gives a damn about me! I tell you even if I died or went to hell they wouldn't even give me a mercy look! They HATE-"_

_**Slap**_

_"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO SAY THAT TRASH TO ME?" Neji yelled at my face, I was in total state of shock who would have thought that the silent calm collected angel would be so loud and rowdy, not to forget use violence, I've never heard Neji raise his voice before, it was like, I've died and went to a world where Neji was a loud irritating basterd, never would've thought he had such a face. Really, you can't judge a book by its cover._

_I stared at the floor as if it has the answer to my unspoken question, suddenly, my head was lifted and I found myself staring into a marvel mauve shining orbs._

_My breath was taken immediately!_

_"Listen to me," he said calmly, his whole attire relaxing after the outburst, "I don't want you to think that way ever again! You have people who love you and will do anything to see you happy-"_

_"Like whom?" I found myself glaring at him full heartily._

_"Like your sister, I'm sure she would be awfully sad if you leave, and your big brother Kankuro, what do you think he would do?" I shrugged._

_"He comes home late everyday; I rarely see him let alone him worrying about me,"_

_I turned my head, he was blustering nonsense, firstly, Temari was so caught up in her high school life to glance at mine, and Kankuro was going throw the teenager's phase, he totally didn't give a shit about someone other than himself, mother, she will be happy to have her house quite from all the screams that were always making her unable to sleep, and giving her insomnia!_

_So, the raven right here had no right to ever judge my choice of running away!_

_"But I'm sure he does...you don't know what you mean to your family, do you?"_

_"Yes I do... nothing!" _

_I was starting to get angry at him, I just wanted to be left alone to my thoughts but no he had to interfere, I felt the umbrella move and heard footsteps progress away from me, I realized that I was ditched alone in the cold rain's air and a wave of annoyance washed over me, how dare he walk away from me! When I was actually telling him about my life!_

_"Oi, stop...!"_

_He turned his head my way and gave me a glare, I gulped._

_"What?"_

_"Umm...The umbrella...?" I felt myself turn nervous upon feeling him glare a hole into my face._

_"What about it? It's mine as I remember you didn't bring yours!"_

_"…."_

_He started walking without even giving me a glance; I felt I did something wrong so I caught up with him and grabbed his hand, he glared heatedly at me, and now did I realize that his oh-I'm-calm-and-sweet-to-all-of-you was just a façade, he was hiding his true personality._

_"What?" he warned._

_"Why are you mad?" he yanked his hand free from my grasp._

_"I'm not mad, it's your choice if you want to take off and run like a coward instead of staying and proving your worth!"_

_My eyes widened in shock and I felt my heart tighten in my chest, his words were like knives of truth, I was a coward, who didn't know anything other than to run away, even suicide required courage that I didn't have, I ran a hand through my hair, and looked at the sky, something had changed in me, I don't really know what, but it made me kinda happy, I found myself smiling and I couldn't stop it, he noticed this and his eye twitched._

_"What are you smiling for?"_

_"Nothing except that I've found something interesting for me so I'll stay for awhile" _

_Neji rolled his eyes at me and I felt a faint smile tug at his lips._

**...End of flash back...**

I put my hand on my face, remembering the time when I tried to flee but the idiotic raven convinced me to stay; my interest in him started from there, god damn it! Why couldn't he just be a girl? Then everything will turnout fine, I wouldn't have to go through all of _you-are-a-male-he-is-a-male-you–two-can't-be-together_ thingy, who decides that anyway?

Why does love have to be so damn hard for us, just why god why! I sighed, my feelings were hitting and slamming against each other, I need to think straight and clear my thoughts, but that report, about our old house was still bugging at the back of my head, that time, I really didn't want to go to school so I slept in, Tem and Kan were coming back from school, so, they were on the lobby downstairs, I was in my room.

The fire started around nine PM, Tem was the first to notice and she screamed for us to wake up, I was feeling a bit sick with all the smoke and stuff, we were a bunch of kids back then, we didn't know what to do, I ran towards my mother, at that time, father was trying to save his money, and my brother and sister were out of the door.

Mother screamed at me to get out, and when I refused, she threw me out and went to get father, I wanted to go inside and help her, but Tem didn't allow it, she held onto me crying, it was the first and last time I saw my brother feeling so helpless, I yelled at him to go inside, but his legs wouldn't move.

I cried, kicked Tem to let go of me, but she didn't, I screamed in agony, but then, my mother was coming I saw her body running towards the door, I smiled, but she didn't make it, for the ceiling crashed over her, again I tried to get free, but she wouldn't let go, she wouldn't!

Why didn't they do a thing! Why did we have to see our own mother and father die before our eyes and we can do nothing! After the house got burned, there was nothing, no bodies were found, they've turned to aches, the funeral was small, we had no relatives, most of them were classmates and neighbors, no one from the family.

My brother was very frustrated with it, I know, and so was Tem, we lived a hard life, in which we got help from our neighbors and people who felt sorry for us, Neji was there to, I don't know why but he didn't come to talk to me, at that time, I was pushing everyone away, I hated this world, my siblings, everything.

My mouth released a sigh, I walked towards the fridge and got myself something to drink, frowning at the milk cart that was half empty thanks to my brother, I grabbed a bottle of water and opened it, feeling my insides fill up with the cold liquid and the thirst is gone, just like that.

I went back to my place on the sofa, and couldn't feel a thing as my eyes drifted to sleep; I didn't know how tired I was until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

The brown haired puppeteer walked out of his room, the night had come and he was starting to miss his small brother, not being able to see him for six hours now, stretching as he made his way downstairs. Kankuro stood watching as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Gaara, why didn't you open the lights?"

No answer was granted, so the brunette made his way towards the switch and the house became a live, sighing as he saw the small body of his brother resting on the sofa, Kankuro walked towards him.

"Oh god, how many times have I told you to sleep in your room, you will get down with something like this,"

The unconscious boy moaned, causing Kankuro to smile, he watched as the dark circles around his brother's eyes started to lessen, they were due to insomnia that hunted Gaara after their parents death, the brunet remembered how hard their life was, they had to work hard and he dropped out of school as to help Temari with getting the money, they had to put-up with shitty situations for their little brother's sake.

The brunet knew that Gaara held him responsible for not saving them, he could've gone inside and got one of parent out at least, but Kankuro was scared at that moment, he knew he was a coward, and hated himself for it, he couldn't even save his own parents when they needed him the most. And his little brother despised him for it.

Sighing once more, the brunet made himself comfortable on the floor, as he kept on watching his baby brother sleep, they've gone to hell and back, and now, Kankuro liked to think their life was kinda stable, and he had a good job, with lousy hours but a job nevertheless, his sister will be graduating the next year, and he was sure she already found a job that's good for her.

The eyelashes on Gaara's face flattered, indicating that he either was having a bad dream or he was starting to wake up, Kankuro didn't know either but one thing was for sure, he will try to protect that face, and devote all of his life as to make his little brother happy, it was a promise that he made to himself at their parent's funeral.

"Neji…no, please stop,"

"That name again." Kankuro whispered to the darkness, actually when his brother told him he liked this said Neji, he was pushed with one feeling, _Jealousy_! He was really jealous that this Neji guy had stolen the heart of his little brother. Now, all of the work he did and the trouble he got into in order to save that fragile heart from getting broken were gone. The heart had been stolen.

And by that Neji guy, Kankuro wasn't one to give up on a fight easily, he would search and get down to know that Neji, and if he dared to hurt Gaara, then no police will help him not be killed! That was for sure.

Kankuro heard the front door being opened and a smiling Temari walked in, the girl raised a brow at him but shook her head after muttering a small, "brother complex," to him, which he ignored.

The brunet fallowed her to the kitchen, quickly roaming through the things she brought, "eggs, nothing important, onions, garlic, cucumber, meat, oh good you brought milk…ladies stuff"

He got a hit from Temari after that, nursing his head he decided it was best to leave the groceries alone, so, he plopped down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Say Tem, do you know someone named Neji in Gaara's school?"

The girl knotted her brows, "yeas, why?"

"No reason,"

"Kankuro, if one thing I know about you, is that you bring trouble! Don't you even think about investigating the child!"

He frowned, "sheesh, who said I bring trouble, and I was just asking!"

"Yeah right, I know Gaara told you that he liked him, and now you are planning to investigate the on who took your sweetheart's heart!"

Scoffing at the way she could read him, the brunet said, "Great you know, now spill, who is the punk?"

Kankuro had to dig his head as not to get hit with a red tomato.

"Is this a no?"

"Of course! And you ain't investigating either," she sighed, "look Kan, Gaara is happy now, thanks to Naruto he is getting along well with his teammates, and above all, he has a new crush, isn't that just great? I don't want you getting in the middle and messing up everything,"

The brunet stole a carrot and started munching it, "I'm not messin' everythin' it just happens that I don't want to see him get hurt again!"

"Me too! But you can't shield him from the world!"

"I can try,"

The girl sighed, "really Kan, Gaara now needs our support, his feelings are troubled, and all in all, he fell for a guy, it's not easy, the society will not be easy with him, so, I'd like you to give him your support, for we are his only family now, he has to turn to us if anything went wrong, right?"

"Temari, I've work to do, call me down when the dinner is finished,"

With that the brunet was out of the kitchen, making his sister sighed for the thousand time.

Before leaving to his room, the brunet decided it's not healthy for Gaara to sleep on the sofa, so, being as gentle as he could be, he carried his brother -bridle style- to his room, having a difficulty in carrying the body now, the last time he carried his brother, he was so small and felt like a feather, if it proved anything, it would be that Gaara has grown.

Putting the limp body on the bed and drawing the blanket over him, Kankuro was tempted once more to sit and watch Gaara's face while he slept, but if he was caught by Temari again, he knew she would drag him out forcefully, and throw things at him, sighing; Kankuro took one last look at his brother and closed his door.

* * *

Gaara woke up with the sun shining on his body, blinking at the brightness, he was startled by it, and quickly scrambled towards his clock, reading it and widening his eyes when it red five PM, he quickly went downstairs just to find the house empty, sighing, he went to the bathroom.

After ten minutes of the usual rituals, he came out to have something to eat, for he missed dinner and breakfast and school for the matter, opening the fridge he found a small tray with food and a paper pinned with what he assume to be a clay pin, he took the paper and read out loud.

"_Gaa-chan, this is your breakfast, please heat it up, and yeah, we called your school to inform them you are sick and that you will not be going, so, take this day and rest, oh…it was Kan's idea to leave you sleep in, Ta Ta Gaa-chan!_"

Sighing at his siblings thoughts, he got the food out and heat it up, just when he was starting to eat the first bight, a loud ring was heard, and suddenly the red haired had a pretty good idea who and why they were here.

Knowing his headache will only get worse with the new comer; Gaara took an aspirin beforehand, and went to open the door, just to be tackled to the gourd by a teary blond.

"Oh Gaara! I was soo very worried! When they said you were sick I had to come and see you! How are you now? Is the fever down? What made you sick? Hah? Tell me?"

The red haired tried to push his friend kindly, "Naruto, you are killing me!"

To his welfare the blond was shoved from him by what Gaara knew to be one Sakura Haruno, the girl's hair swayed as her vein throbbed, "Naru-baka! You can't just jump on sick people! What would you do if his case only got worse because of you, huh?"

Giving Naruto the stern look the blond started weeping and whining at her, Gaara sighed; his friend will always be like that, one big idiot.

"Here, let me help you,"

Gaara's brain stopped working when his ears registered the voice; it was his dream guy's voice, smiling up at him and reaching his hand, the red haired returned the smile and took the hand.

"Thanks,"

Naruto was finally calm enough and stopped weeping, which made Sakura's nerves calm down a notch, the three walked inside, well actually Naruto and Sakura marched in as if they owned the house while Neji stood waiting for permission to enter, when Gaara nodded to him to come in, the raven obeyed.

"I hope it's not much trouble,"

"No, not at all, make yourself at home, those two did,"

Neji laughed and walked inside, the host soon behind, sighing at the view of his kitchen being monopolized and his breakfast totally gone, Gaara marched towards the suspect.

"Naru-baka! Where is my breakfast and lunch!"

The blond jumped when being caught in the act, "oh, c'mon Gaa-chan, you wouldn't kill me over a silly thing as food now, would you?"

Giving the red haired the puppy eyes and quietly moving away, Sakura hit him on the head before he went too far.

"_Sakuuuurrraaaa-chaaaaan_! Why did you do that for?" he gave her two big teary eyes.

"For eating a sick person's food obviously, really Naruto I turn my head for a second and you do the most idiotic thing ever! Sheesh Blondie!"

She hit him again, making the blond wince in pain, Gaara decided to step inside, "Naruto, I'll let you go for now, and Sakura please pay more attention to this monkey again,"

The blond grinned like he just won the jackpot, and Sakura nodded, a loud laugh made it's way towards the ears of the three people, causing a different reactions from the group, for Sakura had gulped, Naruto looked confused, and Gaara was silently displaying utter shock!

Neji continued laughing until he noticed the looks he was getting, "what's wrong guys?"

Sakura was the first to awake from the coma and said, "the first time, I hear your laugh…well laugh like that, from the heart I mean."

"Me too!" Said the blond unbelievingly.

"Me three," added Gaara with a calm smile.

The raven smiled and sat on the sofa, causing the group to grab anything and sit on it, "well, I guess I don't laugh that much huh?"

"Yeah, you should laugh more from the heart at school,"

Gaara nodded at Naruto's comment. When a pink haired girl scoffed, "and make the other half that isn't in love with him is? No thanks,"

The blond nodded enthusiastically, "true, soooooo true! Don't laugh!"

Neji just smiled softly at the trio, and remembered the reason why they had come. "Gaara-kun, how do you feel?"

"Oh, yeah! How are you now?" said Sakura.

The red haired sighed, "Fine, I wasn't even sick, but Kan and Tem let me sleep yesterday till now, and they didn't want to wake me up, they called the school saying I was sick, and so on…can't possibly understand them,"

Sakura sighed, it was a typical behavior from Gaara's siblings, they cared too much for their little brother's rest than education, and judging by the fact that Tem won't allow him to skip except if something was wrong, didn't go past our smart little pink headed girl. So, the question inside her head was what was the reason for Gaara's troubles?

The girl looked at the group of guys as they begun talking, Naruto was obviously envying Gaara for his life, while Neji was talking about how bad it was to skip lessons, she started analyzing Gaara's reaction to everything, trying in her head to answer her question, for she had known if she asked, he won't tell her, well, he will eventually but call her impatient for she wanted to know now! Okay then, back to observing the three, she sighed when seeing them jumping to the lessons, and what happened in school.

About the small accident the chemistry and math's teacher went through, it was actually known to the whole school that Kakashi Hatake had a thing for Iruka Umino, 'cause he was always teasing him and playing outrageous pranks on him, the girl giggled quietly when Naruto started telling the story.

"…oh you should've seen the look on Iruka-sensei's face! Worthless I tell you! It happened this afternoon, when Iruka-sensei was out on a break, he was running late on something, 'cause I saw him run…anyhow, when he got to his car, it was jammed with jam! The whole car had strawberry jam on it! The entire school watched him as his troubles with opening the door started...!"

Naruto stopped talking as his body started laughing when he remembered the scene, so Sakura continued, "yeah, I was getting out of class when I saw Iruka-sensei covered in jam and his clothes all reddish, Ino took some pictures, remind me to show them to you later,"

Nodded Gaara, as he tried to picture the scene.

"Poor Iruka-sensei, he should prank him back you know," said Naruto after he gained control over his head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, it will only cause the war between them to start"

Gaara nodded to the raven, "I agree, things will only get worse guys."

Naruto sighed, "say, Gaara don't ya have anything that's eatable? I'm hungry,"

And one Naruto Uzumaki got a smack on the head for the third time, "you just ate all of his breakfast _and_ lunch! He should be the one to complain"

"Amen to that!" said Neji as he started to glare at Naruto, causing him to be uncomfortable.

"Anyways guys, I need to go, promised Ino and Tenten to go shopping with them, so, bye bye boys, be good now,"

Sakura said as she walked to the front door, "Sakura! Wait! I'm going too, Sasuke freaked out last time when I came late, and I think he feels lonely without me there,"

Sakura raised a brow, "somehow I find that very difficult to believe Naruto,"

The blond pouted, "So mean Sakura-chan!"

Naruto ducked when he saw her hand move to smack his head, but it hit his back instead, causing the grin on his face to fall. Sakura grinned, "Well Neji, you staying?" she addressed the guy.

Nodding, he said, "I've something to talk to Gaara about"

"Oh, okay. Then come Blondie!"

Naruto pated his friend on the back, "I expect you to wait for me in the regular place tomorrow,"

"Count on it,"

"Bye Neji! C'ya at school!"

The raven returned the wave, "bye."

The front door shut singling that the two went out, Gaara made himself comfortable on his mother's beloved sofa, Neji smiled at him.

"You know I was really worried today when they said you were sick. Whilst I heard Naruto say to Sakura to come and visit I wanted to tag along and see how you were doing, glad nothing happened."

Gaara smiled, "you know, Kan and Tem tend to do these things sometimes, so, don't get yourself worried every time you hear something like this, it's normal, really"

"That I know now."

The silence stretched, and Gaara didn't like it, it was making everything heavy, he had to ask, "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm…can we go to your room? Down here I feel like someone can pop out at any moment, if that's okay with you I mean,"

Gaara got up, "no trouble at all, fallow me,"

Gaara directed Neji to his upstairs room, they walked quietly with a hint of red on Gaara's face, he never would've thought that his crush would be coming to visit him and ask to go to his room too, his whitish features gave his blush away, but Neji was so caught up in the subject that he was going to say to pay attention to his friend's face.

They entered a room with black curtains that were held by a golden holder, the sun was forbidden to come inside the dark span, the bed was normal, not king or queen sized, the room actually looked decent, with a few CDs laying here and there, and some clothes out, the bed was a bit messy, indicating that it was used recently, the sheets were crimson red, and the blanket was pure black, matching it with the curtains, the wallpaper was hazy grey, the ceiling was actually to Neji's utter surprise white, it was empty from any change.

Upon seeing the confused look, Gaara said, "I like to look up and find white, calms me down when everything looks dark,"

The raven nodded, he gave the room another quick glance then smiled, Gaara ran a hand through his head and walked towards his bed, resting as if he had no care in the world. Neji stood in the middle of the room, at loss of what to do, and the silence stretched until Gaara finally got sick of it and said.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked the red haired teen as he fixed his hands behind his head.

"Move"

"Huh?" before Gaara could object or even say his consent Neji jumped beside him on the bed, if the red haired was just inches to the right, the raven would've jumped over him, after staying while in absolute shock Gaara looked at a sheepish Neji.

"That was bold man!" said Gaara and Neji explode in another fit of laughter and it was the second time that day, which the red haired thought was really weird from his stoic friend. But he laughed nonetheless, the dark room was filled with laughter, and it seemed as if it would last of awhile longer.

"Hahah...I...don't...hhahah...believe...Hahah...you just did that!"

Neji rubbed his head nervously, "well, you were leaving me standing in the middle of the room without even saying sit or anything, so, I had to do something,"

"Oh, yeah…Right! It was my bad then, but who would've thought you of all people will be the one to do such a thing,"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm just your normal high scholar, I lash out sometimes too,"

"Never seen you lash out befo'"

Neji nodded, "I had to keep my composure at school, and well, you did see me slip, remember?"

"Yeah, you mean when you slapped me and screamed at my face? It's vivid in my memory like it happened yesterday,"

"Sorry about that, by the way,"

"Don't be, it woke me up,"

The raven smiled, "good then,"

"Soo, what did you want to talk about again?"

Neji smiled warmly, his cheeks had a hint of red, making Gaara feel his face heat up at the smile, his blush become even darker when Neji leaned closer to make their nosed touch, and suddenly the red haired felt his room become very hot!

"_Like you_" whispered Neji as he closed his lilac stunning eyes.

"w-what?" Gaara stuttered and his eyes widened like the size of Ryuk's apples.

"_I like you_.." repeated Neji as his face got closer to Gaara's, but before their lips met Gaara sat straight up on the bed, to say the red haired was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond shocked, he was taken aback, dazed, stunned, distressed, and finally frightened.

"Gaara…?" Neji opened his eyes to find the boy's face gone and a puzzled look crossed his features.

"I-I can't do this..." Gaara looked at his hands and his eyes were a dim jade, something about the way his dream came true, scared him, and he knew there was a catch somewhere.

Neji fixed himself so he could be seated beside his friend on the bed, he gently draw a hand to Gaara's cheek and cuddle it tenderly.

"Look at me Gaara..." fighting with his inner demons, the pale skinned did as told, "I don't want you to do anything you don't like, and if I'm not mistaken and I hope I'm not, you like me too, just the way I do, right?"

A small hint of a blush decorated Gaara's face, and he nodded. Neji perked, "well then, if that's the case, why do I see fear in your eyes?"

Gaara leaned a way from the hand and that same hurt look that Gaara saw back when he intended to run passed through Neji's face, but the raven masked it with a smile before Gaara could see it, nevertheless the red haired did.

"I don't want to ruin this special friendship between us by becoming something more,"

"I understand that, I've the same fear, but I want you to know that I would never hurt you-"

"It's not that Neji... I'm afraid that _I_ will be the one who _hurts_ you!" interrupted Gaara and once again that uncomfortable silence ruled the dark room.

Suddenly Gaara felt a hand circle his own and guide it to its owner's heart; the red haired felt Neji's heartbeat through his hand, they were going sixty miles per second!

"You feel this...this is the heart that likes you, it will endure any kind of harm you will throw its way, it will cry in pain of being broken if that would let you see how much it loves you, my heart is willing to end its life and be deceased if it would make you happy,"

Neji focused his eyes on Gaara's, "don't you see that I don't care about the things you would do as long as your heart is beating and singing my name?"

Now the red headed teen was speechless, he didn't know what to say to that, it was like Neji was putting his life in danger if it would save his, and suddenly he felt himself acting really stupid and his heart told him to fix it fast.

"I ...I'm willing to try, and I'll do what I can to avoid getting you hurt!" the scarlet haired teen's heart flew when he saw the sparkle on Neji's eyes; it was as if they were dead and immediately returned to life.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?" Neji come face to face with Gaara.

"Really really." Gaara inched closer so their noses touch.

"Umpteenth really?"

"Umpteenth really."

Now they closed the gap between their faces with a quick lip lock, the kiss was brief and a simple saying of '_I love you_', then Neji draw back with a silly smile on his face which made Gaara smirk.

"You look ridiculous..." and that earned him a full blow on the head with a billow.

"Want to say that again?"

"You really are different from the mask you give,"

"So?" the raven raised a brow, "you hate my true personality?"

Gaara circled his arms around Neji's back, "on the contrary, I adore it!"

"I adore your personality as well,"

"You do?"

"Yeah,"

And the two started a cute make out session, obvious to the outside would and to the eye that watched them behind the door.

* * *

_**So what do you think?  
Review and tell me, I'm sitting on fire waiting for your reviews, and I hope you liked it ^^ the next chapter will be about Naruto, I guess. Bye and don't forget to review =]**_


	6. For Goodbyes, Friends & Past Traumas

**Author Notes:**

**It's finally the sixth chapter, wow, never would've thought I'd write to this extent, thank you everyone for remaining with me until now, and I hope you still like my story.**

**So, without any further delay, I'll leave you with some SasuNaru action, enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter Six***

***Oh, Happy Day!***

"WHAT?"

The house of the Uzumaki was always the loudest is the hood, every neighbor could learn about the things that happened inside it without even bothering to ask anyone, for the screams that were daily coming out from it were enough.

"You heard him dobe, there is no need to shout!"

"But _dad_ you can't do that!" said the cause of the trouble, he was forced to fight back his tears, Minato sat next to his son on the sofa and patted him on the back, "now, now, Naruto it's only one month, I'll come sooner if I can, you don't have to be like this..."

Minato held his son in a tight hug; trying to give him the comfort that the teen will lack in the upcoming weeks, the blond returned the hug with a sad smile on his face.

"Besides, Sasuke will be here with you, I'm sure he will take a good care of you, right Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Yeah sure, ask the devil to look after the cute angel!"

"I hardly believe you are the angel here, perhaps a small fox maybe," Sasuke smirked at the glare from Naruto.

"Naruto listen to me, I have to take this trip, it will bring us lots of money, and I'll be able to meet with many professors in it,"

The blond puffed his cheeks, his father's presentation was a huge success, that's why the collage he was in requested that he take a one month trip and circle all universities in Japan, in order to get more knowledge and give courses for the students there.

Minato poked his son joyfully on the cheek, "I will write…so, don't be sad, c'mon give me that wonderful smile of yours"

Naruto sighed, there was no point in dwelling on the problem, his father had already made up his mind and there was nothing he can do or say to change his mind, so, it was better to give him some support. The teen smiled up to his father.

"Yeah, that's it…I never want you to lose that smile, chibi" Minato let go of Naruto and headed towards his office, "now be good, I need to arrange my papers, and then I'll be on my way"

"But dad, why do you have to leave right now? Can't you like stay a few days?" Naruto pouted cutely and Sasuke drooled at the view.

"The university actually told me two days ago, and they said that I need to get ready in a matter of two days if I wanted to go. And besides, if I went early I would come back early, isn't that great? That's why you won't have to stay with Sasuke that long!"

"Humph," said Sasuke.

The tan adult casted his brother a small apologetic smile, which Sasuke brushed, "Wasn't that what you wanted all along, Naruto?"

"Well umm, yeah I guess…" Naruto frowned at his father's twisted logic and Sasuke smiled at the hidden meaning that the blond didn't catch up to.

"Minato I think you should pack your stuff now, I and the dobe right here," he pulled the boy from the shoulder "will help you"

Naruto brushed his uncle's hand away and gave his father a grin.

"Yes dad, you can count on me!"

"Ok... thanks guys,"

Minato went to his study whilst Sasuke felt annoyed when his hand was pushed away, what was up with Blondie anyway? He wasn't like harassing him or anything, a simple pat on the shoulder. Deciding it was best to drop the subject for now, the raven walked towards the stairs, not paying any attention to the small blond.

"Dobe lets go" Naruto nodded and fallowed Sasuke's trail.

Minato's room was something else, the moment the two stepped inside they were hit with the sweet smell of incents, it filled the spacious room, Sasuke moved to let the small blond inside, it was his first time seeing his brother's room, and it was just like what he imagined, neat and tidy, for Minato was always the clean-freak in the family.

The blond made his way inside and grinned at his uncle, Sasuke twitched at the grin.

"He is tidier than you dobe,"

"Don't call me that teme, and besides, my room isn't that bad,"

"And pigs can fly!" replied Sasuke sarcastically, which Naruto stuck his tongue to.

The raven opened the closet to get some clothes for Minato while Naruto got out the bag, they had some disagreement about the clothes that Minato should take, Sasuke was saying it would be best for his brother to wear suits, while the blond insisted on casual outfits, he said that that way his father can connect with the students better. Finally, after yelling and throwing stuff at each other Minato came and calmed the two down. He listened to what they had to say and kicked them out nicely claiming he was old enough to choose his own clothes.

After being kicked out Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the living room, the raven was flipping the channels as the blond held the cushions and started toying with it.

"This is the first time…." Sasuke settled on the discovery channel and looked at his nephew.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad and I have never been apart more than a week, this time he will be away for a whole month, the first time,"

"I will be here" Naruto looked at Sasuke in a somewhat blurred vision, without his knowledge his tears started gathering, making it harder for the raven to know what to do. Sasuke quietly cursed his father for not teaching him how to comfort people.

"I know but…!"

Naruto held the cushion closer and started sobbing quietly, he didn't like the way his breath seemed to hitch and defiantly he didn't like the cheesy way he was crying in front of his uncle! The raven felt he should do something for his nephew, so, he put his left arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulled his in a somewhat half-hug.

"I'm not sure of what I should say right now…but, don't cry, I'm positive that Minato wouldn't like that. Smile, like he told you"

Naruto hit Sasuke halfheartedly and laughed, "Yeah, you are right." he wiped his tears a way.

Minato came dawn with the bag in one hand and an envelop in the other, he smiled at the view knowing he will be leaving his son in good hands, upon seeing the reaction from his brother Sasuke took his hand quietly away.

"I see you are getting along really fine, I shouldn't worry now, should I?"

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto smiled, "Not at all dad! I will take care of uncle Sasuke here and make you very proud!" Sasuke snorted while Minato laughed.

"You know I'm always proud of you my little sweetheart!"

"Dad!"

Minato laughed pleasantly, making the room feel much lighter than it was, "yeah I know, you ain't a small child anymore, but no matter how old you are you'll still be my sweat cute son! Now, I should head out guys, take care and don't kill each other! That's an order!"

The older blond kneeled beside Naruto and gave him a big teddy hug while Sasuke backed away afraid to be caught into it, too bad for him Naruto had pulled him from the arm, and the three men shared a big and tight teddy bear hug, which would look really awkward to anyone who would walk in on them, and for Sasuke's fortune, no one did. Thinking the hug lasted enough, the raven pulled back fallowed by Minato, who kissed his boy on the forehead first.

"Well boys I'm leaving take care of yourselves and Sasuke….."

He walked to the raven and handed him the envelope, "what's this Minato?"

"Money for you and Naruto to get by with while I'm away, I think this amount will be eno-"

Sasuke quickly returned the money to Minato, "How could you think I would take money from you? You are my brother for god sake! I can take care of myself and this idiot without any financial help,"

"But Sas-"

"No buts! I would be glad to buy Naruto whatever he desires, don't worry about us just take good care of yourself"

Minato sighed then smiled, "if you think you can take it-"

"I do!"

"Then, nothing to say but thank you"

The raven smiled, "Don't mention it, now go!" Minato nodded and headed towards the door, he took one last look at his house, his son, his brother. Feeling his eyes well up in tears he had to dash before he starts a full crying session, so with a small "take care" he left.

"I'll miss you dad…." Naruto said to the thin air, waiting for a while and for the feeling of his father's departure to kick in, the blond went to the sofa and crushed his worn-out self on it.

"Move over dobe" he glanced at his uncle but didn't move "I'm too tired, get yourself another place…!" Sasuke glared but smirked when a thought come to his mind.

"Do you think it's a wise idea to say that to the person in charge of feeding you?"

Naruto's eyes went broad and Sasuke's smirk got even wider if possible, "you wouldn't!"

"Try me" he whispered in Naruto's ear and chills ran through the teen's body.

"Now move….!" and like lightning Naruto obeyed, Sasuke happily sat on the empty space now.

"Teme!"

"You love me…."

"I don't, I hate you!" said Naruto as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Hn." Sasuke started to flip the channels, sighing as nothing caught his attention.

"_It will be a beautiful sunny day with no clouds at all, the unexpected rain is over, so we advice families to go outside and enjoy it!" _said the weatherman as Sasuke settled on the climate's channel, upon hearing that Naruto jumped on his feet.

"We should totally go out!" the raven grumbled at the happy go lucky teen.

"I'm not in the mood dobe..."

"You are never in the mood!"

"Well, tough luck then,"

"C'mon, my friends want to meet you, even Sakura said she won't mind seeing you again!"

The raven frowned, remembering the pink haired girl who cut through his fun last time, "Somehow, that makes me more persistent on stayed here,"

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "you shouldn't be a party-pooper Sasuke! And besides, I know just the place to go"

"I'm sure I'll regret asking, but humor me"

Naruto pulled a flayer with the title _**'Come and Have Fun with us!'**_ written all over it.

"It's the Sunny Festival! We absolutely should go!"

"Hn..."

"C'mon Sasuke, you aren't doing anything and I'm board outta my mind! The festival will be lots and lots of fun. I'll call Sakura and Gaara and I'm sure Hinata-chan wouldn't mind coming. I'll introduce you to all of my friends, they will like you I'm sure of it!"

"Why would I want to hang out with a bunch of children?" said Sasuke with a frown, he didn't like the way his nephew knew all of these people who he didn't, foreign names, and foreign personalities, that what he hated the most, foreign land!

"Hay we aren't children! You are only three years older!"

"Makes you children in my eyes!"

"Fine, but if you wouldn't come, then I'll go by myself and if anything happened to me I'd tell father it was your fault, because you didn't pay attention to me!"

Naruto put his hands on his hip and dared Sasuke to say award, the raven really hated the blackmail style, but he did promise Minato to take care of the dobe, so, sadly, his hands were tight!

"Fine dobe, do what you want" he sighed. The blond kissed his uncle on the cheek and hopped to the phone happily, he missed the nice blush that made itself known on Sasuke's face.

* * *

"Okay people, lets move!" said one blond teen to the group he dragged, he had called all his friends, asking them if they were busy with anything, luckily most of them said no, and that they'd be delighted to come, except for two, Gaara and Kiba, the blond thought of a way to get the lazy dog lover and his gothic friend out of their houses.

He thought of many ideas which failed miserably, and just before giving up, he asked Sakura for help. The pink haired girl gave him a few tips to go by, so taking what she said into consideration; he called again, and said how unfortunate that they wouldn't be coming for Hinata and Neji were on the top list. Needless to say, Sakura's tips worked like a charm.

Anyway, Naruto introduced Sasuke to the group, some of the girls blushed, others smiled genuinely, while the guys had different reactions, for some were polite and smiled normally, others snorted and glared. But Sasuke didn't pay them a mind. The group roamed through the festival, they were trying to see what looked good to play, somehow, Sasuke felt himself really stupid mingling with children younger than him.

"I want to see the circus!" cried Naruto when everyone was finally paying him attention.

"Nah, circus is for babies, Naru-baka…I'd say we go for the water swinger first!" yelled Sakura as she eyed the huge slide, and the loud screams of joy that the people were sending.

"But I want to eat...!" whined Choji as the sandwich in his hand started to lessen gradually.

"Choji for the millionth time we aren't eating until the middle of the day! Geez!" shouted Ino as she smacked the boy on the head, trying to nock some sense into him.

"Ok, calm down everyone. How about this, we play all the moving games first and then we take a break to eat. After that we play all the quite games…and finally, we close the day with the circus, how about that people?" suggested Neji as his quite voice made the group listen.

"Even though I'm not into all of these games, but I vote for Neji" said Kiba.

"Sounds good to me" second Shino.

And the rest of the group nodded or agreed in wards.

"Yay, we'll have so much fun!" hopped Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke in one hand and Temari in the other.

"Dobe, let go I'm not playing with you! I'm here as your escort only,"

Naruto scoffed, "I know you'd say something like that," then grinned, "That's why I'll be leaving you with Tem-chan here!"

The blond pointed to the smiling girl as Sasuke raised a thin brow, "She'll take care of you, and if you try to refuse…well, tell him what'd happen Gaara,"

Sasuke felt someone nudge him in the arm, he looked to see the red haired who whispered in his ear, "I think you should do as she says, she once broke Kankuro's arm as he disobeyed her. Don't be fooled by her charming smile, she is a monster underneath,"

The raven frowned at the warning. "Naruto I don't need some chick to babysit me, I'm fine on my own!"

"I'm not babysitting you either," said Temari as a boredom look took over her face.

"_Tem_-_chaaaaaaaaaaaaan_!" whined Naruto as his plan hit the failure road.

"No Naruto, this won't work on me, besides, we both are grownups here, no need to babysit each other, right Sasuke-san?"

The raven nodded, "right on the mark!"

"But _Sasukeeeeee_…!" Sasuke glared at the boy, "I'll stay here, but I won't play…no way…! Those eyes won't work on me Naruto! Nuh uh….fine, maybe one game…don't give me that pout! ...that's all you get Blondie, take it or leave it!"

Naruto crossed his arms annoyed, Temari tried to cheer him up and lighten his mood; she succeeded making the blond agree.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, lets play that youthful water game over there!" said Lee as he took Sakura's hand.

"Wait for us...!" yelled Ino dragging Shikamaru who mumbled, "How troublesome"

The lazy teen was actually against coming to the festival, it required too much work, but sadly for him, he was with Ino and Sakura when Naruto called, so, he didn't really have a saying in the matter, and that damn bossy Ino, didn't leave him time to even say his opinion, just like now, he was being dragged into playing a game he didn't' even like. How troublesome indeed.

Naruto smiled at his friends, as every one of them went to play the game of his or her choice, staying in little groups of course, the first group was Sakura, Ino, Lee and Shikamaru, the second consisted of Kiba, Hinata and Shino who looked like he was playing with some butterfly. The blond sighed, the third group, was Temari, Choji and surprisingly a cute blond girl who Naruto had no idea about. The last group was him; Sasuke, Gaara and Neji.

The blond grinned and jumped to the nearest game that looked interesting enough, which was _The Horror__House_, just reading the name gave Naruto a thrilling chill. He was pretty much enthusiastic about it but after coming near the entrance he heard a loud scream which made his blood run blue!

"Maybe I should see another game…." he looked at the hunted house, seeing as how his body shrunk when the Vampire on the wall smirked down at him, the blond said."Defiantly another game"

Naruto backed away slowly, but was pulled back to the house by two pale strong arms; the blond haired teen looked up and was met with the smiling face of his uncle, after inspecting the face more, it was a smirk, defiantly a smirk, for there was never a smile that scary!

"Umm, Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"I'm playing this game with you, one game that was the deal, have you forgotten?"

The raven raised a brow skeptically, and Naruto swallowed.

"I didn't but why this one? There are many wonderful games out there! Just look at-"

"I want this, either this or I stay put!"

The blond looked at the house, the vampire kept smirking at him, and what was that odd music that he swore was coming out of the house again?

"Umm…err, how about another deal?"

"What kind?"

"I cleaning the house until daddy come, and you choose another game….?"

He raven shook his head, "No deal, because you'll clean it weather you liked it or not! Now, this or I walk away!"

Sasuke finished with an evil smile and Naruto gulped.

"Ok, ok, as you wish...but just know this… I damn hate you!"

"Love you too."

Naruto marched to the house with an angry look, Sasuke fallowed with a satisfied smile, they gave the man the two tickets and got on the seats, the ride was slow in the beginning giving Naruto false hope, which he liked to think of as _not that_ false, but got faster after awhile. The place was dark with blood lights and a weird horror music playing, Naruto gulped when something grabbed him from the back, he slowly turned his head with a scared look on his face. The blond send a loud scream when he saw a dead woman's head on the backseat, her body was next to her shopped off head and blood was everywhere, the teen closed his eyes and leaped to Sasuke's side.

"P-please lets g-get out of here...I...d-don't like i-it here…!" he shivered and flashes of the past came to his mind, soon tears of fright and past traumas started to run. Sasuke was surprised by his nephew's reaction, if he knew the blond was all this jumpy and frightened, he wouldn't have insisted on riding the ride, it seemed like the blond had many secrets for Sasuke to find out. Another scream echoed from Naruto's mouth and Sasuke was starting to worry, all he wanted was to scare his nephew a little not scar him for life!

"Naruto, calm down I'm here, the ride will end soon, just relax" the raven closed his arms around the young boy's shaking body and tried to calm him dawn, although the seatbelts were making it very uncomfortable and dawn right hard!

"I...w-want...to...g-get o-out...!" Naruto shivered violently and Sasuke was very worried by now.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" he screamed as the boy went limp in his arms. Luckily for them the ride came to an end, and Sasuke quickly carried the boy bridal style and got him out of the cart.

"Why did you make him go in?" asked Gaara as he approached the two figures crossing his arms and with an angry look on his face. The blond was starting to come to sense land, so, Gaara helped him to his feet and handed him to Neji, who gladly bowed to the shocked Sasuke and started to walk Naruto away. The angry Gaara punched Sasuke right on the face, his punch was soo hard that Sasuke stumbled backwards; if the raven was not that shaken he would've reacted and dodged it easily.

"You asshole! Why did you do that for?" shouted Sasuke as he nursed his bleeding nose.

"YOU ARE THE ASSHOLE, DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT NARUTO IS AFRIED OF HORROR HOUSES AND HE WASN'T HEELED FROM THE ACCIDENT YET! WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM GO!"

Shouted Gaara from the depth of his lungs, making different kinds of faces turn to him, Sasuke calmed his thoughts that were telling him to kick the kid's ass. Neji put his hands on Gaara's shoulder trying to calm him down, reminding him where they were and that this wasn't the place nor the time to dig out the past.

"Hn..." Gaara marched towards his unconscious friend and steered Neji to put him on a bench, he placed a wet towel on his head, that was brought by Sakura who came back running after she heard the loud scream and Gaara's voice shouting, the red haired sat silently beside Naruto and Sakura and waited for him to wake up.

"You take care of Naruto, and I'll see how Sasuke-san is doing." Neji said but Gaara paid him no mind.

"That son of a bitch why did he do that! Naruto might be in serious shit right now!" cursed Gaara calmly while Sakura massaged the towel on Naruto's forehead; the girl had a pretty good idea about what had happened right now.

"You don't have to worry about Naruto, I'm sure he's strong enough to handle this, and about Sasuke-kun I don't believe he knows about the accident Gaara, because he wouldn't do this if he did!" the girl explained calmly.

"Hn"

Sakura sighed, she knew her point went a cross and she also knew from experience how stubborn her friend might be, so she kept on massaging the blond's forehead, and her eyes watched Neji speak to the confused raven.

"May I sit here?" asked Neji politely as he came across Sasuke.

"Yeah..." answered Sasuke with a guilty look.

"You don't have to feel that guilty you know. It's not like you did it on purpose, after all you don't know about Naruto's accident, right?"

Sasuke shot Neji a confused look, "Naruto was in an accident?"

The raven nodded, "we didn't think he would make it, but he did and surprised us all."

"What happened to him?" asked Sasuke generally interested.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you..."

"Don't give me that crap, what the hell happened to Naruto?" Sasuke calmed himself and faced the ground, he had to keep his cool and not blow up on children that had nothing to do with his troubles.

"Sorry, but it's frustrating to not know and I don't think the dobe would mind it, besides, if he did I have some ways to convenes him... now spill!"

Neji smiled nervously to the smirking Uchiha, and sighed, he opened the door might as well close it.

"Okay, you see it's really simple Sasuke-san; Naruto was in a car accident, he was three years old back then, he and his father were going on some trip, his father drove two days in a row and was tired and exhausted, he didn't see the other car because the women in it didn't see the red light and the two cars crashed into each other,"

Sasuke nodded his attention, and Neji continued.

"The woman died instantly, and sadly, Naruto saw her death. He was in an immediate shock and went in a coma, all the doctors said he wouldn't wake up from it, but the brave idiot proved them wrong, Minato-san was blaming himself for it so for three years Naruto was taken to a therapist, for he showed a disturbed behavior"

"Like what?" interrupted the raven.

"Hmm... I remember, he will sometimes space out in a middle of a conversation, kick and shout if left alone, but the biggest event that had Minato-san send him to a therapist was when Naruto-kun went to a horror house and something similar to what had happened now, happened then. Anyhow, Naruto-kun was finally released and got back to his old self, so in order to avoid any future blow-ups we made a promise to never allow Naruto-kun in these houses anymore, that's why when Gaara saw you making Naruto-kun go in, he lost all of his self control..."

"And hit me...!"

"Yes, but you know they were friends for as long as I can remember, and Gaara thinks of Naruto as his brother not only his friend, so I hope this explains what he did to you.."

"Hn..."

"Believe me Gaara is a good child, he just loses control sometimes, don't be mad at him, ok?" said Neji as he stood up.

"Yeah, whatever."

The raven laughed, "You two are more alike than meets the eye,"

"I'm nothing like that punk!"

"On the contrary Sasuke-san, you two are very similar,"

"Hn…"

Neji smiled and bowed shortly, "I'll go see how Naruto-kun is doing" with that the long haired raven ran off to his three friends.

Sasuke sat in his spot to digest all of this new information _so the dobe was in a car accident, I wonder why didn't Minato tell me? He must be trying to forget it himself but that doesn't' give him the right to hide it from me! Maybe he didn't hide it, just forgot...I'll ask him when he gets back, now the important thing is Naruto's health , that dobe freaked me out I was really worried back there, I thought he was dying on me or something thank god he will be fine...I should go see him too, Naruto, what are you doing to me...?_

Sasuke stood up and dusted the imaginary dust off, he made his way towards Naruto who was now wide awake and was looking confusedly at a smiling Neji, a grinning Sakura and an annoyed Gaara.

"Ahm..." Sasuke cleared his throat to get the four teens' attention, Neji and Sakura smiled at him, Gaara glared, Naruto grinned.

"Sasuke!" he jumped to the man's side and Neji nudged Gaara in the rips.

"Calm down dobe..." Sasuke was feeling a headache by Naruto's loud voice; no one would believe that he was unconscious minutes ago. The raven eyed Neji and he nodded.

"Sakura-chan I heard Ino call out to you earlier,"

"Really? Maybe that's because I came here running when I heard Gaara's voice, didn't let them know a thing...probably should head to them now and Naruto…"

The blue eyed teen looked her way, "yeah?"

"Try to rest oaky?"

He grinned, "I'm fine Sakura, no need to worry,"

"Still, promise!" the girl said sternly.

"Fine, fine, I promise."

"Okay, see you later guys!"

The group of four nodded to her, Neji looked at his crush and said, "I saw that amazing game over there Gaara, we have to ride it..., the line was short, hurry up before it gets too long,"

The raven dragged Gaara who kept groaning and protesting and saying things about leaving the idiot with the bulge away from the two.

Naruto giggled and Sasuke scowled, they watched as the figures of Naruto's friends continued to vanish slowly and slowly, after making sure they were outta reach, Naruto turned to his uncle but as soon as his eyes met Sasuke's they widened in shock.

"You _know_...!" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes, Neji told me...I made him," added Sasuke as he saw the murderous look on Naruto's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him to sit under a Sakura tree; Naruto reached his hand to a falling Sakura and started toying with it.

"Look Sasuke the Sakura had blossomed!" Naruto face held a peaceful smile making it harder for Sasuke to start the conversation and cut the serene smile on the blond's face.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto looked his uncle in the eye, "about scaring you I mean..."

Sasuke looked to the sky, "you should've told me,"

"I know but..." Naruto held his head low and said, "I didn't want you to treat me differently, after the accident everyone treated me like I was made of glass, they wouldn't let me play late, move freely, or even go out alone, they always found ways to be around me. I know they were just being nice but it's kinda annoying...and I didn't want you to be like that too!"

The raven masked a fake shock to the blond, "wow that was deep dobe! Who thought you can talk like that" Naruto hit Sasuke halfheartedly on the arm.

"Don't call me that!" the blond crossed his arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke looked the boy in the eyes, "you scared me, I didn't know what happened, thought I traumatized you or something… just, try not to do that again, deal?"

"Sorry again about that and it's a deal."

"And another thing, if there are things like this that happened in the past, do tell me about them."

Naruto nodded, "but I can't think of some right now,"

"You don't have to, well, not right away anyway, but soon…."

"Got ya"

The blond smiled and rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder, the raven was struck on shaking the head but after remembering the hardship his nephew went through minutes ago, he let him be, even wrapped his arms around his waist. They stayed like this for awhile until Naruto thought he got enough of the mushy stuff and got up from the ground.

"Now, we need to play another game and then we can eat!"

Sasuke shook his head at the blond enthusiasm and frowned when he caught up to what he said.

"Hell no Naruto! I played a stupid game with you like I promised and that's it!"

"But...but...!" Sasuke glared.

"Fine! Be a jerk"

Naruto strode to Kiba and stuck his tongue to Sasuke, the later rolled his eyes.

"How childish indeed…"

The raven stayed where he was in peace until. "Sasuke-kun, can you take a picture with us?"

And before he knew it, he was crushed with a mob of fan-girls.

* * *

A black haired teen laid on the soft grass, he had finally lost the bossy blond, and was taking his time to relax by watching the clouds, oh how they fascinated him, they were always changing their posture, mingling with each other, creating new things, yeah, Shikamaru always found the clouds very interesting to watch.

"Hey there..."

The raven raised his head towards the voice, and annoyed look soon captured his features.

"What're you doing here?"

"Giving Kiba and Hinata some alone time…Kinda felt like I was the third wheel,"

The raven went back to watching the clouds, "how troublesome,"

Shino smiled faintly and got the butterfly that he was playing with earlier out of his jacket, the small beautiful creature flawed away from him and settled on Shikamaru's nose, the raven wrinkled his nose trying to get rid of the small creature, but sadly it refused to budge.

"Shino…!" he said warningly, the glasses teen nodded and tried to take the butterfly away, but to the two's misfortune, it refused to budge.

"Just let her stay there for a while, she will get sick and fly on her own,"

The lazy genius sighed in annoyance, "how troublesome, why do you always have these bugs with you?"

"Technically, she isn't a bug….and, why do you always have such an annoyed expression on your face?" Shino shot back.

"Because life is a drag."

"No it's not; you are just an old geezer,"

Shikamaru smiled faintly, "and that's what I wanna be till I die,"

The glasses teen snorted, "Then you don't think about getting yourself a girlfriend?"

"Girls around me are either too bossy or too snobbish, if I ever thought about getting one, then I'll choose a girl who isn't too ugly nor too pretty, and I want her to be cute and gentle, not a tomboy!"

The butterfly flew from Shikamaru's nose towards a nearby flower that caught her eyes, "I saw you getting along well with Temari-san"

The earring teen scoffed, "we share some similar interests, but I see her as a friend, not a girlfriend, besides, she is too old for me"

"Who. Is. Too. Old. For. You. Asshole?"

Upon hearing the voice of the person they were badmouthing it, the two gulped.

"Oh, Temari-san! We weren't talking about you…" said Shino as he quickly back away, it was better to be a third wheel than to get smashed by Temari.

"Yeah, not you!" second Shikamaru as he fallowed Shino but his move was too slow for an angry Temari set on the two's trail and Shikamaru could swear he saw flames instead of normal orbs, and the chase between a mad Temari and two scared mice begun!

* * *

Naruto and his friends were having a great time at the festival, after getting tired of the games, they decided to have lunch. They ate their lunch in laughter and smiles, forgetting all the accidents that happened earlier, and just have a nice happy time together, the time flew fast between the friends, everyone had a lovely time even Sasuke was forced to release one or two smiles out of his mouth.

They played some games after, most of them were out of curiosity, some stayed in place claiming to be dead tired, and including them Shikamaru, actually, he was the only one but Shino soon joined saying it was not nice to leave the lazy wiz alone, getting himself some strange looks from the group mainly Kiba who knew just the reason for his friend's decision, and wasn't complaining, but was thankful for the chance he will be getting to play alone with his crush.

"So, we are stuck together again,"

The genius snorted, "More like you stuck yourself to me."

"What if I told you I like you and that's why I want to be with you,"

Shikamaru didn't even give his friend a side glance, "then I'd tell you that you are wasting your time, for I desire solitude now…"

"But that isn't a rejection, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not…you choose whatever suits you"

Giving a long sigh, Shino said, "the girl who will marry you must be in a pinch and her parents cursed her with doom!"

"Comes from the guy who said he liked me seconds ago"

Shino frowned, "I changed my mind,"

"Hum…Your loss,"

"I highly doubt that…"

The spiked haired teen released a small smile fallowed by his trademark, "how troublesome"

Shino pretended not to notice the smile and continued with a game he invented, named _bug-search_, and the part that made it so interesting was that he was the only one who knew it!

Finally it was the circus time, and the group reunited, Naruto dragged a complaining Sasuke to the show, they saw lions jump through holes of fire, tigers laying on their backs, but what caught Naruto's attention was the Chita that carried a man who was juggling fire balls with his hands, the blond shouted that he wanted to do it and Gaara remarked that he will burn himself and Sasuke _and_ their house.

The group called it a day after the circles ended, and Sasuke wouldn't be happier! Everyone took their way home and said goodbye as the sunset made a beautiful finale that no one would forget.

* * *

One Naruto Uzumaki went to his bed happy that night, for now his uncle knew nearly everything about him, and agreed to treat him normally. The thing that made Naruto skip to his bed was the fact that Sasuke didn't think he was a crazy lunatic or a hopeless case that needed a nuthouse!

"Good night Sasuke!" he shouted as the raven passed though his room.

"Night..." replied Sasuke as he closed the door between them with a small smile and went to his bed, he had lots of things to think about, but he was very tired and his bed was looking quit comfortable right now, so he stripped himself minus the boxers, and jumped to the dream land.

* * *

_Thick crimson liquid that dripped alongside a long road, two azure eyes watched the blood trail, intending to know where it came from, his mouth hung open from the shock and his eyes widened upon seeing the limp body of a young lady. Her head was meters away and her eyes were sticking out with a yellow hue on them. His small body shivered when he saw her mouth smiling filthily at him showing her blood covered teeth!_

Naruto threw the billow on his face.

"Kami-sama I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see that woman's face hunting me! What to do to get rid of this nightmare?" he asked no one in particular. The blond sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall a sleep again, but the horrible view replayed itself in front of his sight once more.

Naruto took his billow and with a stern look, he decided. Slowly as not to disturb the silence he made his way to the raven's room, the blond opened the door to a dim room that was graced with a little bit of the moon's light.

"Sasuke..." he whispered to the dark, but no one answered.

Naruto closed the door behind him and walked to the way he thought Sasuke's bed was, but to his bad luck he hit himself hard on the nightstand and yelped loudly, his yelp woke up Sasuke as the poor guy trashed frightened. Trying to think of what happened and remembering where he was, Sasuke opened the lights, and with a confused-sleepy look he eyed his nephew. Who smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke as he forced a yawn to stay down.

"Sorry for waking you up...I ...w-was..."

Sasuke sat on the bed and the teen noticed the pale skin that showed when the blanket slide down to free it, he couldn't look the other way, his mind was telling him to do so but his body was refusing to obey, Sasuke stretched his arms and more skin was reveled, Naruto's face blushed with a pink hue and he felt his head spin with all the heat he felt.

"So...?" his uncle crossed his arms, he didn't like to be awakened from his sleep and was going to make sure the other party knew it.

"Huh..?" Naruto forced himself to look Sasuke in the face not the chest.

Sasuke sighed, "What are you doing in my room at ..." he reached his hand to the watch, "Two am! You really should've a very good reason for this!"

Naruto gulped at the glare that came his way and made his body turn cold, he remembered reading something about people becoming grumpy and violent if they didn't get their much needed sleep, but he had never seen one at that state so he thought it was some rumor. Somehow right now after seeing his uncle about to cut his head with his pale hands he was starting to believe.

"I...I was on my way to the kitchen, I'm thirsty...?" Naruto finished lamely and by the look on Sasuke face he didn't buy it one bit.

"Naruto!" he warned and the blond's sweat dropped, he backed away defensively.

"Ok, I came here because Icouldn'tsleepandwantedtosleepwithyou!"

"Huh...?"

"You are the genius figure it out...!"

"Naruto, I swear there is a knife in the kitchen I could kill you and no on will know, so spill it like humans!" Sasuke throw a billow to the sun kissed teen who dodge it easily and sat on Sasuke's bed looking down.

"Every time I close my eyes I see her," Sasuke asked with his eyes, and the blond answered. "The woman who crushed into our car"

"Hmmm..."

"She was bleeding and the scene was disgusting but I couldn't forget it, Sasuke, please tell me what to do! I can't sleep like this!" he looked his uncle with sad cerulean eyes, and Sasuke's anger was thinning by the second.

"Sleep with me!"

The two of them were shocked by the words that were spoken from Sasuke's mouth, after realizing what he said the raven started to correct himself.

"Not sleep like sleeping with me! But sleep next to me! Are you fallowing?"

Naruto smiled, "no sweat, I'll sleep with ya"

"Somehow I get the feeling like this was your plan from the first place,"

The blond pouted, "how can you say such a thing? Don't you trust me?"

The raven snorted, "This has nothing to do with trust"

Naruto giggled and took his billow then crawled under the thick warm blanket.

"Nice, I like the feeling inside,"

The raven laid on his back, "yep, me too" adjusting to the bed as it got a little crumbed, and closing the lights, Sasuke fell back to sleep and gave Naruto his back.

"Let's sleep, dobe"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes but all he could see was that _scene _again, he groaned in the darkness.

"What now?" asked Sasuke with a moan.

"I still can't sleep...!" he scowled at himself, "sorry Sasuke; I'll go to my bed now, if I'm not here you could get some sleep…"

Naruto made some motion to move but two pale strong arms wrapped themselves around his small frame and pulled him closer, the blond was jolted by action, "S-Sasuke...?"

"Don't go, you aren't bothering me," said Sasuke, his voice came out husky due to the lack of sleep, it only served to deepen the blush that decorated Naruto's face when his uncle held him. The blond felt the hands pull him closer to Sasuke, but he couldn't find the strength to push them away.

"How about this? Can you still see her?" asked Sasuke as he made himself comfortable with Naruto in his grasp; Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's chest and smiled faintly as the warmth of their bodies lured him to a comfortable sleep.

He closed his eyes to see if it worked, luckily for him all he could see was the bitch black usual darkness, Naruto smiled.

"No, thanks." he kissed his uncle on the arm as a small thank you, which Sasuke could feel it's trace faintly on his skin.

"Anytime dobe, now off to sleep!"

"Humm…" agreed Naruto half way there.

* * *

**So, what do think? Cute, right? Tried to get Minato outta of the way for a while, and oh! I developed a love for Shikamaru and Shino suddenly, so, you might see them a lot in upcoming chapters! *winks***

**Anyway, love you all for reading, stay tuned and don't forget to review, for I'll be waiting for them =)!**


	7. For Dizziness, Darkness & Kisses

**Author Notes:**

**Ohh soo sorry for the delay but really I was kinda busy these past weeks, again sorry, and for those of you who thought there will be lemon in this chapter, terribly sorry, please don't flame me! But I think it's too soon for a lemon, they didn't get used to each other yet. So, promise as soon as the two get together I'll write some big lemon! ^^ so stick with me and don't leave.**

**Now, I leave you with the story, enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter seven***

***Darkness of me***

Naruto was In wonderland where everything was happy and merry, his laughter filled the joyful air like a cold on a rainy day, suddenly he saw a big bowl of Ramen flying towards him, the blond opened his hands to welcome the tasty visitor, the noodles held into his hands and the two begun to create a lovely melody dance to their liking, and just when Naruto thought life couldn't get any better, the sky started raining ice-cream, smiling he opened his mouth to take all of the sweet cream in.

'_This is life Miso' _Naruto uttered to the bowl of ramen.

'_But you know Naruto, this isn't real you are only dreaming...'_

Naruto eyed the bowel like it has just grown a second head or something, 'what_ do you mean? This is real!'_

_'No, no dobe this is your merry-melody dream!'_

Just after the bowl said that it turned into Naruto's uncle but he was wearing a bunny outfit with bunny ears that oddly made him look very cute.

'_Miso? Where are you?' _Naruto started searching for the bowl of ramen ignoring Sasuke totally, the raven-bunny got mad so he kicked Naruto when he bended to check under an unnaturally giant sunflower.

'_Damn it Sasuke! Why did you do that for?'_ Naruto winced as he nursed his aching ass while Sasuke smirked.

_'Well, that will teach you never to give me your back...dobe,_' Naruto glared and latched himself on Sasuke's bunny arms, smiling evilly as his teeth made their marking on his flesh. A loud yelp echoed from Sasuke's mouth.

'_Naruto, let me go...I swear if you didn't do it this exact moment I'll rip that hole you call a mouth from that callously disgusting tan face of yours!.'_ Threatened bunny-Sasuke which didn't look soo scary as it was intended for it came from a pink bunny, Sasuke shook his arm trying to pry Naruto away from it but the blond only sank his teeth deeper and the pain got on the raven's nerves.

'_NAR_UTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET MY ARM GO!" Sasuke kicked the sleeping form of the blond on his stomach and surprisingly Naruto let go of the arm, the cute blond fell on the bed with aloud _thud_!

"You asshole! Why had you thrown me like that?" Naruto hissed as he stood from the ground, his eyes were met with a flaming red orbs that were glaring diggers at his small form. Naruto gulped.

"You ask _me __**why**_ I threw you!" Naruto blinked his eyes to clear the misty look in them; his ears picked up on the warning tone though.

"Y-yeah..." the blond teen stumbled; really, he wasn't sure what had just happened, firstly where the cute Sasu-bunny was? Secondly, why did his uncle's eyes turn red! And, why was he so angry? These questions swirled inside the teen's head and he blinked again to clear the confusion in his brain.

"You were the one who sank his teeth into my arm while I was still sleeping dobe! Even when I shook you away, you bit dawn harder! That's why I had to throw you away!" Sasuke finished with a hand messaging his temple, his anger was fading with Naruto's cute confused expression.

"Oh, but but you were a bunny and you kicked me then...then...then...when you arrived Miso was gone, you made him vanish! And you were an evil bunny more evil than...than that bunny they show on TV...Yeah! What was his name again? Hmm...What? What? Ohh ...yeah...I remember! bugs bunny!" Naruto finished with a childish voice that Sasuke thought his nephew was going crazy but then amusement played in his eyes when he replayed what Naruto had said in his head _so the dobe had a dream about me…. dressed as a bunny, that's so troubling but it makes me a little bit thrilled... I think the accident didn't affect him that much._

Sasuke sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed, "I never knew you could be this tiring in the morning" he stretched his arms.

"I'm not tiring! Just outta focus." Naruto groaned as he sat on the bed beside his uncle, "look I'm sorry for biting you! So let's just forget about this, okay?"

"Fine by me but you made a mark!"

The blond crossed his arms, "your foot wasn't so kind to me either!"

"Hn"

They stayed in silence until something went on inside Naruto's head, "can I ask you something?"

Sasuke eyed his nephew strangely but nodded.

"Umm...just minuets ago… your eyes, they were red...right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, _oh crap._

"Well, there's the possibility that I was still dreaming but well...what do you say?" the blond asked obvious to his uncle's nervousness.

A thought formed inside Sasuke's head, he smirked, "Naru-chan you dreamt that I'm a bunny with red eyes? That interesting!"

"So you agree it was a dream...," replied the blond haired teen again trying not to focus on the seductive tone his uncle was using or the '_chan_' that made his blood boil underneath.

"Of course, unless you see them red right now then I believe that you should be brought to a doctor, because something is defiantly wrong with your eyesight!"

"Hell no! My eyes are perfection defined! And yours are black now,"

The black haired Uchiha smirked, "care to tell me why they are perfection defined?"

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "just look deep inside, see the many degrees of blue? See blue, sky blue, mid-day blue, navy blue…everyone always says my eyes are the most stunning thing in the world,"

The raven looked deeply inside, feeling himself being drawn to the gravity of the eyes, he backed away giving Naruto a small scowl, "nothing fascinating about them I'd say, the people who told you that must be lying to you, grow up and recognize the fact that there are people who hold divine beauty,"

Naruto scoffed, "like whom! You?"

"Nah, I don't have beauty, that's a chicks thing…I hold a divine sexiness"

The raven winked at his nephew who glared and threw a billow at his face, "maybe in another universe teme!"

"That's just your jealousy talking…didn't you see most of your female friends fall for me?"

"Proves nothing! They fall for anyone who isn't choppy or too ugly!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night dear nephew."

Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto who looked at him strangely but said nothing, the raven started to feel his nephew's ankle looking for any kind of lump or bulge that was sticking out. To his utter amazement there was no swelling what so ever and the ankle was as healthy as possible, a small smile graced Sasuke face.

"You heal fast don't you?"

"Told you so...!"

The fair haired teen grinned at his uncle and their eyes met, the red orbs that greeted Naruto that morning had disappeared and were replaced with the usual midnight darkness, Naruto felt his body goes numb as his uncle leaned closer to his lap and rested his head on Naruto's thigh, the sun kissed teen gulped when he felt that same hand that held him on their _'get to know each other'_ outing creep to hold his own.

Sasuke's hand found their warm treasure and squeezed that treasure to make sure it's real and not just their imagination playing tricks on them, Naruto's eyes softened when he felt the thick lashes of his uncle's eyes touch his leg, he wanted to run his fingers through that darkness and feel it swallow his hand in her soft locks, the desire was more than Naruto could take so he moved his free hand and massaged the soft smooth locks on his uncle's skull. It earned him a loud moan from the figure stooped beside him.

They stayed like that until the clock made its survival known to them; Naruto was the first one to remove his hand from their heaven and wake up to the fact that he had to leave. Sasuke groaned, so much for enjoying himself in the morning.

"We need to go...I've got school today, and you could do whatever you do when I'm not here," reasoned Naruto against the now annoyed Sasuke.

"I don't want to, and if you are worried about the school we could always call you sick, now stay the day here"

"You know I can't, what would father say?"

"Not here to judge,"

The blond frowned, "Sasuke, this is the lazy you speaking, not the usual pissed off cold bitching self!"

Sasuke snorted, "Perhaps that self needs some time out,"

"Nah, I like her, it's the real you!"

"Hn"

Sasuke moved from Naruto's lap as the boy gave him an apologetic smile and dashed towards the bathroom, the raven sighed and dropped his limp body on the mattress, he was not planning on waking up like this but he wouldn't want it any other way.

His nephew was as good as Sundays on a hot and sunny day.

"I need to stop thinking about him like this, it's not good! And what would Minato say if he found me raping his little boy...defiantly _not_ good...!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled so the blanket can cover his exposed pale skin, after some time he heard the shower water goes off, and an image of a naked dripping wet Naruto came to his mind, Sasuke groaned loudly for the whole world to hear his agony cries.

It kills a human been to know that the thing he wanted so much was just in the other room but he couldn't touch it! God, the frustration makes you go crazy!

"Sasuke! Don't tell me you've got back to sleep, wake up you prick!" Naruto threw a book at the groaning form of his uncle.

"Dobe, if you want to live you should run. Now!"

After that Sasuke got out of his bed and ran like lightning towards Naruto who gulped and forced his loopy legs to move, running around in the empty house, and breaking some things that Sasuke knew he would have to clean or buy replacement for later, the two had their fun, they stopped chasing each other when Sasuke's stomach told him it needed food, so he made breakfast for himself and Naruto.

"Sasuke, how about we have a horror movie night?" suggested Naruto.

"A horror night? Doesn't seem bad" he throw a piece of pancake on the table to accompany the others then graced them with the sweet honey syrup, the teen's mouth started to water at the view in front of him.

"Close your mouth...that's gross!" shouted Sasuke as he smacked Naruto on the head with the back of the spatula he held.

"That hurts!" whined the sun kissed teen, Sasuke wore a smug look and pointed to the clock on the wall, Naruto's eyes fallowed the index finger, his eyes got huge when he saw that he was late as hell, the flaxen stuffed his mouth with much needed pancakes, then dashed towards the door and put his shoes on. He closed the door with a loud smack and a small, "bye" that went unheard in the midst of his racket.

"At least close the door like a human been!" shouted Sasuke behind him but no one was there to hear his cry, the raven sighed.

* * *

The day went as boring as it could've been, Naruto's classes were killing him with boredom, he once heard a story about a genius who killed himself by jumping from a high building because he felt board and wanted to try death! If the genius did that what should he do? It was as if he was choking from it and all he could see was red and red dots!

The blond sighed, he was now stuck in a literature class, and to his dismay and bad luck the teacher told them to be creative since he was going to ask them to write a story expressing their feelings in it, and didn't want them to write an ordinary story like _'a guy met a girl they fell in love and got married'_ no, he told them it was boring and he wanted some imagination in their work or even a little bit of fantasy.

So here he was trying to squeeze his head for ideas but sadly, it was as if the ideas were flying from his brain into Sakura's paper, the girl was on her sixth page when he was still struggling to finish the first line!

"Ok, you have ten minutes until the bell rings…I'm looking forward to reading your amazing works!" exclaimed the teacher as his glasses began to slip from his nose.

Naruto groaned, there was only one way to get ideas, cheating.

"Hay...pssst...Sakura...pssst...!" He whispered to her but it was like the girl was in another universe and his voice couldn't reach her, and by the exciting smile on her face, she was very caught up in her story to notice human beings.

"Don't bother, she isn't hearing you...!" said Ino from behind him.

"Hmm...So do you have any ideas I can use?" he pleaded, Ino shrugged.

"I myself can't get out from this block...I guess this is what they call _a 'writer's block_'...although I'm not an author but what the hell if they can have it sure as hell I can!"

"So you will simply tell the sensei you've a writer's block?" Naruto raised a brow.

"No idiot, I'll ask him if I could bring the assay next week or something,"

The blond's eyes lit up with excitement,"I'll do that too! I hope he says yes,"

Ino eyed the teacher and by this time the black haired man had stars sparkling in front of him face, "I don't think he would mind..."

"Why?"

"Just look at the dude!" she directed him, and when the sea of blue fell on the teacher, Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, it's better this way..."

**"..."**

"Okay dokay students, put down your pens and deliver the marvelous wonders to my desk please!"

The students obeyed some with smiles, others with moaning sounds and gloomy faces, the teacher only gave them the thumps up which made the gloomy ones wanna kill him, Naruto and Ino asked him to give them a few days to make their assays more creative and the teacher with his optimistic view of life agreed to their request.

The next class was art for Naruto and he felt that same boredom take over him again, but this time he felt it pulling him along like there was something better and nicer on the other side of it, he felt his head get dizzy and his vision gets blurrier than usual, Naruto rested his back on his locker to try and steady himself but to his dismay the feeling of that faintness was not leaving but it got worse, he had to sit dawn to keep from crashing down.

Sakura ran to Naruto when she felt her friend was not fallowing them to their next class, her worries got bigger when she saw him struggling to get his breathing even, she kneeled beside him and started to feel his forehead, it was burning like hell's fire.

"Naruto? What happened!"

There was no answer just Naruto's desperate tries to breath, Sakura ran with a speed of light to get Gaara for help, after about two minutes Gaara and Sakura were helping the blond to get to the nurse's office.

"Sensei he can't breathe!" exclaimed Gaara as he and Sakura put Naruto in the bed; the teacher looked at him worriedly.

She checked Naruto's body looking for anything that might cause this case of not breathing.

"I need to examine him, please step out you two," she addressed the frightened teens, Sakura nodded and started to get out but Gaara didn't make any motion to make them think he was leaving.

"Gaara?" urged Sakura, "she needs to be alone with him, now c'mon" she pulled him along and the last thing the two of them saw was how heir friend's face was turning to blue due to the lack of oxygen.

"I can't stay like this, not knowing!" shouted Gaara as he slammed his fists on the wall beside them, Sakura's worried gaze was still capturing her face and she herself felt helpless, they had to do something to help their blond friend but what can they possibly do? The nurse was doing her best to make him better but still, they need to do something!

"I've got it!" Sakura screamed and reached her hand towards her back bag and got out her cell phone, she dialed Sasuke's number, smiling at herself for taking it when they went to the festival, she knew it would come out handy someday.

"What are you doing Sakura?" questioned Gaara.

"Well if we can't do anything for him, I figured we could at least let his uncle know he is sick so he can come and pick him up, there is no use in leaving him like this, is there?"

Gaara nodded his understanding and Sakura stared to talk to Sasuke.

"_Umm...hello...I'm Sakura...yes...well I'm sorry to bother you like this...yeah I know...I'm terribly sorry for cutting your fun on you...again I'm sorry...ok! Stop complaining and listen for god sake! I'm calling for something important Naruto __**is**__ sick...he can't breathe! well...hum, what? Ohh yeah...no, no not that...calm down now...I'm sure he would be fine...just…come here!"_

With that Sakura closed the phone, Gaara whistled and Neji smiled his _'I never thought you had it in ya'_ smile, Sakura sighed and looked surprisingly at Neji, "what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to chemistry class when I saw Gaara standing with the god of death on his shoulders so I had to know what caused it, he informed me of the case Naruto is in."

"Ahaa...anyway, Sasuke will be here in and I quote _a minute_" said Sakura.

"Hn..." Gaara fisted his hand but felt a smooth touch envelope it with warm heat.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto-kun will be just fine…" whispered Neji in his ear and Gaara's nerves calmed dawn upon hearing the heavenly voice speaking to them and soothing their strings.

Gaara fixed their hands so that they can lock them together and a small smile made its way on Gaara's lips "thank you"

"That what boyfriends are for honey," Grinned Neji and Sakura rolled her eyes at the two love birds.

"Get a room would ya,"

Neji smirked, "soon…"

"Where...auuhh...is...Naruto?" asked a raven haired man as he struggled to regain his composer, Sakura's eyes sparkled and she guided Sasuke to where Naruto is, she left him in front of the nurse's office saying that she asked to be left alone with him.

Sasuke knocked slowly and when he got the _'come in'_ respond; he dashed inside and found his nephew still trying to breath but to no avail.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked calmly, but inside his heart was throbbing with unsaid emotions, however he forced himself not to kiss Naruto violently and force air dawn his throat into his lungs and play cool.

"He isn't responding to the medication, I guess we might have to take him to a hospital"

Sasuke sat on the bed beside Naruto and held his hand, he made a few signs with his right hand and a light shone inside his head, he smiled at the teacher, "I don't think that will be necessary. He just needs some rest"

The nurse blinked.

Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style and signaled to walk towards the door, but the nurse got on his way, "excuse me sir! But you aren't taking this student out of here, besides, who the hell are you!" she exclaimed, Sasuke glared.

"I'm this boy's caretaker, and I don't have time to deal with you...so," he pressed a spot behind her neck and the nurse fell but before she hit the ground his hand held her and threw her to the bed.

The raven passed by Naruto's friends and the first one that leapt at him was Gaara, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I'm taking him home...the only thing that will be good for him right now is a little bit of rest not some useless medication!"

"And who are you to decide that!" shouted Gaara the calmness long forgotten.

"I'm his uncle and if you don't want anything bad to happen to you, then you must stay out of my way this instant!" the tone on Sasuke's voice left no roam to argue, Neji held Gaara's arm as he was bout to hit Sasuke, the raven glared and started walking.

"And stay out of this, this is a family business!" the man walked away with no further words and Gaara snatched his hand away from his boyfriend's grip.

"I'm taking a walk...don't bother fallowing...!" he added when he felt Neji's mouth start to move asking if he could come, it wasn't that he didn't want Neji's company no it was the opposite really but he felt that he is goanna skip the day and he didn't want Neji to get a punishment like he would get tomorrow.

"But..."

Sakura put her hand on Neji's shoulder "it's best to leave him right now...he needs to calm dawn by his own,"

"I know...still I want to do something to help him,"

"You can, by leaving him alone"

Neji sighed, "You're probably right,"

Sure I am! Now let's get going before Kakashi-sensei gives us detention for being late...and cheer up a little, will ya?"

Neji forced a smile to grace his face for her, Sakura returned the favor and the two walked to their joint class, all the way masking their fears and unhappiness.

* * *

Sasuke drove as fast as he could, he felt helpless but he knew that this battle Naruto must fight by his own and he would help him defeat it! The raven parked the car and got Naruto out; he carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed.

"You are goanna be fine Naruto just hold on there...!" he whispered as his hand wiped the sweat out of his forehead and kissed it lovingly, a small whimper made itself out of Naruto's lips and he shivered.

"I need to get you warm..." Sasuke went to his room and fetched his blanket, he added it to Naruto's and covered him with them, the raven held into his hand as Naruto's face started to darken.

The deep down darkness was starting to swallow and consume the fear and hatred inside Naruto's heart, it started to grow as Naruto's self begin to get smaller and smaller, the darkness smiled with filthy untouched teeth to Naruto, the blond could see his image turn into a marvelous beast. The beast had nine tails, his face was taint with crimson red blood that dripped from his mouth and every aspect of his body, the beast had fangs as sharp as knifes, Naruto's whole body shook at the view.

He couldn't believe that he was that beast, and the darkness started to increase, as if feeling this Naruto shouted with all of his might for help, but the only answer he got was the same grimy laughter that ranged through his skull, it was prison and the blond didn't know how to get out! There was no one there but a dark cold-blooded heartless voice, it whispered inside Naruto's ear for the awful things that Naruto will and can do.

Naruto tried to shout and scream but he found his voice not working at all this time, the darkness was getting thicker and thicker every moment, he smiled when he thought the voice had finally left him to take his peace but before he could celebrate the voice came back again but this time it told Naruto that he was the reason for his mother's death, he was the reason for that woman's death, he was the reason for his father's sadness and loneliness and abandoning him. Naruto tried to explain that his mother's death wasn't because of him it was what god meant to be, and that woman died because she was driving drunk, and his father didn't abandon him he simply had some work to do for a month and then he would be back! And his father was nor sad or lonely because he was always with him giving the comfort that his mother couldn't give anymore.

The voice only laughed at Naruto's justifications, it told him that these things he told himself so he could sleep at night and neither of them is true, it was just his imagination trying to trick him because in truth, he was the reason for what had happened to everyone!

He killed them with cold blooded temper, he killed them, _he killed them_, that sentence was repeated inside Naruto's mind forcing him to believe it, the blond felt his tears fall and turn into blood but all of this didn't stop the ache and pain that had been opened from deep inside his heart, Naruto fought but the agony kept getting stronger and the heartache only got worse.

Maybe he was the reason, maybe if he did not exist the people around him will be unharmed, his father would be safe, his friends...and...And no one will suffer anymore! The voice agreed with Naruto's dark thoughts and suddenly it turned into a second Naruto only this one had blood shut eyes instead of the clear blue sky ones, Naruto found himself falling deeper and deeper into the hands of the still laughing darkness.

On the other hand, Sasuke's worries were starting to get worse as his nephew's tears started to fall and his body's temperature increased, further more his eyes turned into blood ones and Sasuke was starting to question Naruto's ability to defeat the darkness inside his heart, so he decided to help a little and with a quick hand signs and chanting a few wards, his right hand shone with light that put the sun to shame, Sasuke placed the hand on Naruto's forehead and said some words.

"Naruto! I need you to hear me carefully, you must _**not**_ surrender to the darkness or it will eat you! Please fight harder, for your father, your friends...and...For _me_!"

Sasuke's hand was starting to go back to its original form, he felt exhausted but at least he hoped his massage get to Naruto on the right time before the darkness take over.

Inside Naruto's head the nine tailed monster was still looking at him with eyes that blood took over them and named himself their king, his look alike was still grinning with a sickening smile at him, Naruto didn't find in himself the power to fight anymore he had given up, no one was coming to help him anyway...no one cared, then why should he keep on living and pretend he was ok with the pity everyone gave his way? There was no reason to keep on living...so...might as well die, Naruto curled himself in a small ball that radiated hatred and anger, sadness, and the biggest emotion of them all, loneliness.

"_You must not surrender...to the darkness...fight..! For me!_"

A filmier voice ranged through the darkness and Naruto felt a light goes on, he recognized that voice, it was the voice of someone close to him, but whom? And why couldn't he remember, the blond squeezed his brain, trying to match the voice to an appearance. Just when he was starting to give up an image of a smirking raven bunny came to cut his sorrow, and he remembered, Sasuke that was it, his idiot uncle, Sasuke! There was someone who cared for him, someone who wanted him to fight...to defeat the darkness...to live!

Naruto's courage was starting to recharge, while the other Naruto felt threatened by this. He whispered with that same filthy tongue to Naruto that this man didn't care for him, he only wanted something from him...what? Asked Naruto, your body, fool! Answered the second Naruto but his words only made Naruto's courage stronger and harder than ever. The voice was confused and Naruto's clear blue eyes answered his unasked question with _'he can have it'_! The second Naruto got hit by Naruto's fist as an unnaturally light shone from Naruto and overcome the darkness that stopped laughing and tried to escape the increasing light, Naruto smiled at his reflection as it started to get smaller and smaller until it ...poof...vanished into thin air!

The monster felt light swirl him high, and then trash him hard into the ground, it also vanished with a moan and a small whimper, Naruto felt a smug look come to his face and he didn't resist it at all, he let it be.

On the outside Naruto's face lit up and his temperature was starting to go down, even his breathing began to get back to normal, the look of true bliss graced Naruto's face as he started to open his eyes slowly, his view was blurry in the beginning and he felt his throat dry out, the first thing his eyes laid on after they got cleared was the relieved face of his uncle. Naruto smiled and squeezed on the hand that held his.

"I'm glad that you are safe," said Sasuke as Naruto tried to sit up but his head twirled and Sasuke steadied him before he hit his head with the wall beside the bed.

"You need to take it easy...that wasn't bad for you though," he smiled at the glare that came from Naruto.

"I feel like I've been running around with no food for a month!"

Sasuke laughed.

They stayed in silence for a while nether wants to talk about what had happened, Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted explanation about what had happened to him but it wasn't time yet to tell him the truth, and Naruto was still thinking of the things that were said to him by the other blood eyed Naruto, they might've been true, maybe nobody wants him, maybe even Sasuke was feeling hatred towards him right now, maybe he even thought he was a demon or even the devil himself.

The blond couldn't think he could live with the thought of Sasuke hating him, and his body shook with fear, yes, he feared being left alone more than anything in the world, and now that fear was starting to develop into something larger, he felt the same darkness and dizziness take over him again, the blond knew he was weak and another fight wouldn't be good for him, he will lose!

"No. You're not going again!" said Sasuke as he slapped Naruto on the face to get his attention, those dead blue eyes turned to him, Sasuke gulped at the lifeless eyes, he wanted to see another spark of the old Naruto but there was nothing except another developing darkness.

"No! No...Naruto...don't go back to that darkness again...try to think of something happy...yes! Something happy!"

"Some...thing...happy?" echoed Naruto with a dead tone.

"Yes! Naruto what makes you happy? Think of it!" Sasuke tried to get Naruto's attention back to him and not the smirking darkness.

"Something...makes...me happy? I...I..." tears were starting to fall from those heavenly azure eyes and Naruto was half out of it.

"Naruto! don't give up...just tell me what makes you happy damn it!" Sasuke pleaded to the half dead teen, the darkness was starting to get heavy.

"The thing that...makes me...happy...is...is being with you forever," Naruto's eyes faced Sasuke who was taken back by the answer and his whole body froze, there was a spark of the old Naruto back but it was faint like it was begging him to make it enlarge and not to get swallowed by the darkness again.

The sound of Naruto trying to stand got Sasuke out of his shock, when he tried to steady the swinging boy; the teen pushed him a way and spit his way.

"_I knew it! No one is interested in me! You might be better off if I was dead, right?_" said a voice that was tainted with fear and abandon, _this isn't Naruto _that was the only thought inside Sasuke's head.

"Naruto...!"

Those eyes turned to him but now they were blood ones and Sasuke's doubts turned true, he had lost the small spark that shone when it pleaded for an answer but Sasuke didn't give it one and left it to be eaten by the shadows.

The raven heard footsteps go downstairs and he realized while he was thinking the blond teen went out, in this condition he might do things to himself, Sasuke's worries turned up ten notches, he hurried out of the room and into the kitchen when he heard a rumple sound come from it, what he found there made his blood run cold inside his veins.

There on the kitchen's floor sat Naruto's look alike with a knife at his hand cutting his left wrist and around him laid the rest of the knifes, it appeared that Naruto's look alike tried to get the knife, but his body crushed and he had to lean on the knives drawer to get his balance, at the process he fell taking the drawer with him, there were cuts all over Naruto's body and scratches from the knives that fell on the ground.

Sasuke forced his mind to ease and headed towards Naruto, "give me that knife now!"

Naruto's look alike eyed Sasuke tiredly then the knife at hand, a smirk that went wrong with that angelic face styled Naruto's look a like's face, Sasuke twitched.

"_you mean this?_" he made a slice with the knife on his wrist and Sasuke ran to him like a madman , he tried to pry the knife out of the teen's hand but Naruto's look a like's grip was strong.

"Give it to me...you are not Naruto...he would never do this!" Sasuke struggled with the double.

"_How do you know it's not him? You only stayed with him a couple of weeks! That doesn't make you the scientist about Naruto!"_

Sasuke's grip hardened and he threw the knife with one strong pull, the knife cut his hand in the middle but he didn't care as long as Naruto was safe.

"I know Naruto better than anyone...it's true we didn't meet years ago, and we spend so little time until now with each other, but the time I spend with him had given me a pretty good idea about who he is!...and I wouldn't change anything from his personality!"

The look alike smiled warmly then fainted, Sasuke's worries controlled him and he forgot about his hand as he shouted Naruto's name to get him from the dead trance he was in, slowly tired eyes began to open and Sasuke felt he saw the blood ones fade into pure cloudy orbs, he smiled with relief.

"Thank god! You are starting to make me worry a lot, dobe" Sasuke whispered as he put Naruto's limp body into his lap and rested Naruto's head on his chest, the sapphire eyed teen smiled up at him "sorry...for...making you...go through a lot...sorry,"

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm just grateful you got back to me…in one piece!" he hugged his nephew close to his heart, "I wouldn't be able to live without you"

Tears found their way to Sasuke's face when he realized that he might have lost Naruto forever to the darkness, his heart swell just by thinking of it.

"I'm...alright now...don't cry please..." Naruto's hand wiped a way Sasuke's tears and the raven kissed the fingers that felt as soft as a baby's skin.

"Your wrist is bleeding dobe."

"So is your hand teme."

They exchanged silent laughter while looking at the other, their eyes sparkled and it felt like ages had gone when Naruto suggested cleaning their wounds, Sasuke insisted on taking care of both of them, he prepared the bath for Naruto and when the blond wanted to go in alone the man told him he wasn't going to take another chance with him fainting and drowning in the water, so with a red face Naruto agreed to them showering together. Just when Sasuke was about to get naked Naruto looked the other way and insisted on wearing his swimming trucks in the bath, Sasuke raised his brow at the over protectiveness of his nephew but he dismissed it.

Naruto tried to wash his back but his hand wasn't helping and neither was the bandage, Sasuke sighed.

"Come here, I'll do it for you"

Before any protest was made, Sasuke spun his nephew around, making him face the far wall and his back touch the pale chest, Naruto blushed at the intimacy but said none, he wasn't sure if his voice will work at all. The soft brushes his uncle did made him relax, the blond forgot himself and closed his eyes, just enjoying himself, he sighed when the hand finished washing his back.

"All done,"

Naruto opened his eyes, his body didn't want to move but he had to, for the position he was in wasn't very comfortable to the raven, he signaled to stand and return to his original position but Sasuke forbade him.

"Stay, I don't mind..."

"Umm…but..."

Naruto watched as he was imprisoned by the strong arms, he felt his uncle rest his head on his shoulder, the nose and the mouth, his uncle's cheekbones, Naruto felt them all, even the soft hair that tickled him briefly.

"Err...Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The raven hummed, "making myself comfortable, you're bothered?"

Naruto shook his head _more like embarrassed!_ He thought to himself.

The two spend the shower time like this, occasionally washing up, but, mostly cuddling, to the blond's dismay. After the shower Naruto wanted to go to his bed but Sasuke threatened him of murder if he ever thought about sleeping alone that day, so with a broken face he agreed to spend the night with Sasuke.

The raven made everything organized for his nephew and put extra blankets to make him feel relaxed, after getting under the blankets and turning off the lights, Naruto asked.

"Did I look crazy?"

Sasuke eyed his nephew "you were more out of it than crazy...but I'm still glad you got back" he smiled at the thought, Naruto couldn't see the smile but he felt it.

"I'm sorry for what had happened to your hand though," Naruto's head hung low expressing his guilt but Sasuke only ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it"

"Still sorry...and thanks!" the blond shifted so he can see his uncle's face but all he could make was a faint pale skin, the blond smiled when he found his target and slowly leaned closer to his uncle, Sasuke felt something move beside him and he thought that Naruto's look alike had again been released, he turned his head and felt a moist touch his lip, Naruto was kissing him.

When the teen opened his eyes he found himself kissing Sasuke on the lips, he intended it to be on the cheek but when his uncle moved he lost his target; his face turned a nice shade of crimson red. The blond quickly moved away.

"Ohh...sorry...I didn't mean it...sorry...I'm real-" rambled Naruto with apologies until Sasuke got tired of hearing them and cut him off.

"I don't mind," Naruto's eyes blinked and the moon that shone through the window made the room lit up with a beautiful blue light.

"In fact I want more…!"

Sasuke jumped over the shocked Naruto and captured his lips with a heated kiss, the blond moaned when he felt his uncle suck on his bottom lip and opened his mouth to the searching tongue, the two danced a tongue dance where no one but them knew the rhythm to, Sasuke's right hand encircled Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, the teen felt confusion and desire at the same time, he felt his uncle move to allow them both some air, and before he knew it, Naruto was looking at a guilt filled dark orbs.

"Don't look...so guilty...!" Naruto encouraged while his uncle's eyes looked dawn in shame.

"I shouldn't have done that to you... I'm a bad uncle!" Sasuke removed his hand away from his nephew's waist; Naruto rolled his body so that he could be on top of his uncle.

"We'll sleep tonight together...you will wipe that guilty look out of your face! Tomorrow, we'll see what happens, alright?" Naruto held his index finger threateningly and Sasuke could not help his mouth from smiling at the view.

"Your wishes are my command, my little prince"

"Good"

Naruto smiled goofily and rested his head on Sasuke's chest, "Our hearts beat together!" he wrapped his hands around Sasuke's torso; the man smiled up to him and tilted his head upwards.

"I didn't get my goodnight kiss Naru-chan"

"Keep calling me that and you will get a nice kick in the nuts instead!"

Warned Naruto sternly, Sasuke smirked.

"Hai, hai!"

The blond leaned close and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips, the two smiled into the kiss and after that everything went to the land of sleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me tell me! I know I make it too mushy, but next time I promise I'll make it a little bit Sasuke-less? Lol**

**Bye and don't forget to review on your way out...**


	8. For Rain, Scary Noons & Costumes!

**Author Notes:**

**Hi everyone, long wait between chapters, I know. Thanks for staying with me, I hope you are still interested in my story, this chapter may satisfy some of you who wanted a bit of action added to the mix, have fun reading, enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter Eight***

***Horror Night, Not So Scary, Right?* **

Isn't it nice to have someone who wakes you up with a gentle kiss, who makes you breakfast in bed, who attends to your everyday needs, who would protect you even from the shining sun saying it's too bright for you, who would give up the things they like just for you, who would sacrifice their happiness in favor of yours, who would arrange your bed for you, who would sleep next to you saying the dark shadows might try to hurt you again, isn't nice to have someone of these qualifications?

Well from Naruto's point of view that would be super nice and he soo wished for a person like that to exist but to his dismay the life had to play its filthy injustice cruel game at his face!

The blond was firstly left to sleep late and when he woke up he found himself yelling into his uncle's ear about not waking him up early for school, the answer that was thrown into his face was, "you were too cute to be disturbed, besides, school is for morons! ….on second thoughts, you should go to school right away…!"

The blond calmly and without throwing anything breakable at the said raven marched to the bathroom ignoring the cries of an annoyed Sasuke behind him, after having his morning shower, Naruto went to make himself some breakfast just to find his uncle already arranging it on the table, maybe, just maybe life was being a little bit nice, maybe!

"So now that I missed my school, what should I do?"

Sasuke glanced at him from the living room sofa, "I don't know, can't you go now? You are only three hours late"

Naruto sighed, "Not every school is as lacking as the one you went to! In my school if you are five minutes late, don't bother coming though the doors!"

Sasuke put the cushion behind his head, "well then, try and do something useful around here, but don't stress yourself too hard remember your wounds; I don't want to have another fight with your inner darkness!"

"Speaking of that, you didn't tell me anything about it yet!"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Um…that's because you aren't ready yet, dobe"

The blond pouted, "you said that the last time! C'mon, can't I even just learn a little bit from it?"

"Nah, and don't try!"

"Humph. Ass"

"A hot ass thank you very much"

The golden haired teen frowned and finished his meal, he took the dishes and threw them into the sink, intending to clean them up later, for he had no mood for them right now, he went to sit by his uncle's side, "so whatcha watching?"

"Some boring show I don't even know the name of," Naruto eyed the screen and found two guys talking about the industry of petrol and how it was hitting the roof in some countries while others suffered from its disadvantages. he whined.

"This is what they call _'junk on TV'_!" exclaimed the blond.

"I don't think there is anything like that; besides, all the channels have nothing on them."

"Really? Have you tried the music channel?" Sasuke threw the remote at his nephew and rested his head on the soft cushions.

"Do as you like, I'm board."

"How can you be bored? Don't you have work to do? That's the reason you came here, right?"

"Wrong, I came here to see your sorry ass, but the work part has some truth in it…the university I'm working with, well, it's still closed… heard it'll open in two or three days time,"

"That's why you are slacking off, lucky basterd."

Sasuke smirked, Naruto caught the remote and started flipping through the channels, he hoped to come across something nice, but all the shows in the morning were lame, either news or kids stuff, there was something else, which he knew he wouldn't see unless he was going to die from boredom, Soap Operas! Those were for desperate times, and now he wasn't that desperate. The blond ran through the channels but nothing caught his attention, he finally closed it and let his head fall into Sasuke's lap. He closed his eyes with a sigh enjoying the closeness.

"What are you doing?" asked an amused Sasuke.

"Resting..." Naruto opened his eyes to find himself gazing at the full darkness, he smiled.

"Sasuke,"

"What?"

"Tell me about life in America?"

The raven locked his fingers into the sunrays of Naruto's hair and started talking, "well, it's not as wonderful as everyone makes it be, the thing that's special about it is that there're so many things you can do, buy, play, have fun, read… well it's also a pretty country, but there're some places in this world I think are prettier than it, more or less, it's normal for me and I don't see much difference between it and Japan here, but you're asking the wrong person,"

"Huh….? Why?"

"I'm not the type to go out much, and if I do, it'd be at night, for the sun kills my skin,"

"Pussy!"

"Watch it, punk!"

Naruto buffed his cheeks, "was kidding, don't take it to heart!"

"Didn't and there is another reason for not going out"

Naruto tilted his head upward, "which is?"

Sasuke's eyes got a crimson hue to them, "Father…he doesn't like it when we accompany ourselves with something other than the business of the family and being the best at everything; he is a very stern man"

"Tough"

"Tell me about it." The raven massaged his temple.

"Still, I wish to meet him," said Naruto with a smile, "I always hoped to meet my grandparents but dad never agreed, he told me that the time to meet them didn't come yet. Sometimes I wonder what he's waiting for,"

"_Probably the death of our old man_...!" whispered Sasuke with a small smile.

"What?" the raven brushed the subject, "Nothing, just rambling…anyway, what do you want to do now that you missed school?"

"Thanks to you!"

"Saying who is to blame wouldn't solve my boredom, now, what do you want to do?"

Naruto scoffed then shrugged, "Nothing. Just stay like this for awhile," said the blond as he snuggled his head into Sasuke's lap which tingled the raven in the wrong places.

"Hn,"

Sasuke tried to adjust his nephew's head so it wouldn't touch the wrong places, which will cause them troubles and lots of awkward moments, he smiled when his small plan worked and Naruto didn't feel anything, or if he did he didn't make any motion to prove it.

"How about we do that _'horror night'_ you talked about yesterday?" the raven said after making sure everything was safe.

Naruto lifted his head and whined, "But its _noon_! Horror _night_'s needs _**night**_...!"

The raven smirked, "my dear blond, have you seen the sky outside?"

"Hmm, no, didn't open any windows if that's what you mean,"

"Then by all mean do take a look outside"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do," Naruto obeyed and opened the window near the TV just to feel a whimper in the air coming towards him, the same old raindrops that he saw weeks ago were smirking at him, the blond felt a strong need for tears, he shouted at the raindrops and told them that he will tell his father about what they do to him, which went unheard by the raindrops and Sasuke, who again thought the blond has gone nuts!

"So dobe, wanna try and watch them now? Or are you goanna be a chicken and use the rain to bail?" smirked Sasuke at the glare that came his way.

"YOU ARE _**ON**_!" Naruto marched towards his father's office and came out with a bunch of CDs and a smug look on his face, "you're going to regret saying those things to me, teme!"

Sasuke blinked innocently, "what things? I don't recall ever saying a thing to you; you are imaging things Naruto dear,"

"TEME!" the raven dodged the sharp CD that flew his way, he grinned at the annoyed look inside Naruto's eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Naru-chan, is this a way to treat your loveable uncle?" Sasuke asked harmlessly making Naruto exploded in anger.

The two _'man and teen'_ started nagging about who was the idiot and who was the smart one, and who was in control over the other, you'd think they will stop when the house's lights started to dim, but it only served to fire the up more if possible, they nagged about an hour long, until finally Sasuke called it quits and with a sigh Naruto played the first CD which to his horror was _**'The Grudge**_', the blond gulped.

"Sasuke, let's try a different one, okay?" the raven's eyes moved from the dim screen to his nephew's begging orbs, a smirk formed on his mouth.

"And care to tell me why?"

"I just don't like it...!" said Naruto as he darted his eyes a way, "It brings back bad memories,"

"About?"

"Just bad memories, now can we please change it!" Sasuke looked at the screen then his nephew, then the screen again and this time when his eyes met up with Naruto's he found him giving the puppy ones, the raven was tempted to say no but when those eyes were focused on him he could _not _refuse, and Naruto knew that no one will ever go against his secret weapon, never!

"Nope"

True they affected him, but due to past experience he had learned not to look at them.

Naruto frowned, "Not fair! I really don't like it Sasuke,"

Sasuke smiled, "Then go to the closet and hide until it finishes,"

"But, I don't wanna...!" again the blond whined, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the childish behavior.

"Then close your eyes, I'm not going to shut it, so live with it,"

"_Buuuuttttt_..."

"No buts! Except if it was _your butt_ then I don't mind," Sasuke winked.

"Huh, my butt?" Naruto blinked and when the realization hit him his face turned an amazing shade of red, he threw the cushion into Sasuke's face, "pervert!"

"Now, why would you say that? Just because I desire your ass? Then I don't want it, you can have it" said a smirking Uchiha.

"PERV!" Naruto hid his face into the cushion at hand, "don't talk to me...!"

"Hn"

the raven glued his eyes to the screen and gave his nephew the cold shoulder, let him feel what it was like to be ignored for a while, Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes fallow the scene, the dead woman was trying to kill Sara's boyfriend but he was always running from her, the screen become too dim and the music was getting dangerous, as if wanting to join the action, the rain in the real world started to get heavy, the lightning stroke at the same time the woman yelled, making Naruto scream and hide under the sofa.

"Naruto?"

"I-I told y-you t-to c-close it...!" the blond's whole body shook with fear and Sasuke began to feel guilty about allowing his nephew to see such a thing when he was still at the age of sixteen, but when he was sixteen he was able to see those movies freely and rarely did he got frightened by a scene to two. Getting to the conclusion that Naruto wasn't him, he stood up and kneeled beside the frightened child.

"Naruto" he addressed nicely but the blond shook harder ignoring his name.

"Naruto...!" the raven tried again but it was like he was calling on deaf ears for the blond made no action to acknowledge it, so Sasuke reached his hands and let the warmness of his body be shared by his adorable nephew. "Shush, there is nothing to be afraid of; I'm right here and ready to protect you, so don't be scared"

Naruto's shakes were getting slower and little by little he felt himself wanting his uncle's offered warmness and nothing besides it.

"If you want I can turn it off…?" Sasuke offered.

The fair haired teen snuggled closer to his uncle's chest, "as long as I am sitting here, you can watch it"

Sasuke got confused at the wink from Naruto then the realization hit him, he has been played!

"You little weasel! I can't believe you fooled me like this!"

".ha. Guess I'm busted then…?"

"The hell you are!"

Naruto fidgeted under the intense glare, feeling his body redeem to fear…? Or was it dying excitement?

"And I guess you did it to get me worried?" his uncle's voice got him back to the real world.

"More like to get you to snuggle with me!"

Sasuke scoffed and unhooked his arms from Naruto's back causing the blond to moan.

"C'mon Sasuke, I told you from the very beginning that all I wanted was to stay cuddled to you, yes I know how childish and girlish that makes me seem! But I want it! Besides, you had to bring the scary movies night and it was a good chance to play a prank on the Uchiha Sasuke, so I thought what the hell? It's better to make you worry a little,"

Sasuke smacked him, "but still, you deserve to be fed to the lions!"

"Sheesh! It was just a prank, you can't really be mad!"

"Says you…I don't like to be played at," said the raven with a sad somewhat angry tone.

Naruto felt a bang of guilt at those words, he didn't mean any harm, really, he didn't, all he wanted was to play with Sasuke's nerves for a while, but it was the wrong thing to do, he learned that now.

"Okay, what would I have to do so you can _forgive_ me?"

"I don't think that's possible…just leave it Naruto, I always thought you were a pure hearted person, never have I thought you could do something like this!"

Naruto's eyes cast down, "I'm really _really_ sorry, I'll do anything! _Anything_ that makes you forgive me,"

Sasuke's eyes sparkled evilly, as soon as the blond saw the look he knew, he was set-up!

"_Anything _you say?"

"Err…I …I didn't mean anything per say!"

"So, does your _anything_ have a different meaning from _my_ _anything_?"

Naruto's sweat dropped, those magical, no, devilish black orbs were making him nervous, he wanted to get out of Sasuke's web but it seemed like he was in too deep to just run off now.

"So...?"

The blond dashed towards the sofa and hid his face inside a cushion, "fine! Fine! Just stop looking at me with those eyes! They make me uncomfortable!"

Sasuke chuckled; he walked slowly towards the hidden blond, "what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean! Those _devilish_ eyes!"

Sasuke faked hurt, "Oh, I'm hurt Naru-chan, everyone says my eyes are very attractive and beautiful, how can you call them _devilish_?"

Naruto threw the cushion towards his teasing uncle, "'cause they _are_! Plus they're too dark for me,"

"So," Sasuke made himself comfortable beside the blond, "you mean to say that my eyes are ugly?"

Naruto moved to the other side of the sofa, "yes! Scary too"

Sasuke smirked, he really did like the mouse-cat game they were playing, "well then, I've no choice but to make you see them in another color,"

Naruto gulped, the movie on the screen was long forgotten, the evil raindrops were forgotten, the only thing that remained memorable was the deep crimson eyes that Naruto now found himself staring at in wonder, he felt them looking past himself into his very own core, the blond sensed his fear and happiness at the same time, a troubling feeling that he didn't like.

Naruto reached to touch the crimson eyes but Sasuke's pale hand was quicker, it took hold of Naruto's and steadied it behind his head, the situation would give anyone who opens the door a confusing idea, but no one of them cared, let people think what they wanted to think, it wasn't all wrong anyway.

On the brown sofa laid Naruto with his right hand behind his head and the left one hidden from view, Sasuke's shadow was loaming over his small body, the dark clothes he wore made him look just like an angel, an angel of death, especially those crimson eyes, they resembled an angry demon's eyes, but they also resembled the color of love.

The dark angel drew closer to the still shocked child, and with a swift move he locked lips with him, the kiss was not deep, actually it was very brief, a symbol of control and marking, Naruto almost didn't sense it, if not for the smug look that told him his uncle had just done a pervert move on him.

"GET OFF YOU BASTERD!"

Sasuke was harshly kicked in the nuts, he trembled backwards, Naruto stood with a blushing face and shaking legs, he wiped his mouth quickly.

"What the hell!"

Sasuke recovered fast, he frowned at the look and the action, apparently Naruto's body remembered his kiss but the blond wasn't ready yet. The raven thought that he might've overdone it somehow, but still, the chaste kiss opened a door to a powerful not to forget lustful emotion, one that little Naruto can't and won't run from.

"Chill Blondie, it's not like I raped you or anything"

Naruto glared at his uncared uncle, "I think you would've done just that if I hadn't stopped you!"

Sasuke opened his mouth wanting to defend himself when the words sank in, "probably would've…but you can't blame me, I've a cute nephew after all"

The raven threw a wink at the blushing boy who gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm going to my room! Don't you dare bother me!"

Sasuke crossed his hands over his chest, "Ohh c'mon! It wasn't even a deep kiss! I'm not sure it's called a kiss either, just meeting of lips!"

"Still!"

"What about last night's kisses then!"

Naruto froze midway, "those were different"

"Oh, how different?"

"Just different! Look, my feelings are troubled right now…I don't now what I want and…"

The raven scoffed, "and what? You are just thinking too much into things,"

"No, I'm thinking the right amount,"

"Look Naruto, sometimes it's better to run with your emotions, don't give it too much thoughts, you want something, go and get it that's the principle of the Uchiha!"

The blond gritted his teeth, "I'm not an Uchiha," and with that he marched towards his room.

Sasuke sighed, maybe he handled this the wrong way, but the only thing he knew for sure was that the reason that Naruto was angry wasn't because of the kiss, no, that was just a front for the first kiss was from Naruto, and even if it was an accident he didn't mind it, nor when Sasuke kissed him with passion, he was enjoying himself. So, the only thing that was different and made the blond go totally self-protective and frightened him till anger was….

"My eyes" Sasuke whispered to the darkness.

* * *

Naruto knew he was exaggerating, he knew that, but he didn't have the guts to face his uncle, not after what he just saw, no, how can anyone's eyes just change like that? Was his uncle a special case, the blond felt shivers run up his spine upon remembering the cool crimson orbs, they were _very_ beautiful but dangerous, the danger around them made Naruto feel exposed, a feeling he learned to ignore many years ago, but those eyes…

"They looked through me"

He was scared, to have his whole body naked and looked at, it was scary!

Naruto wasn't one to admit fear but he was really terrified this time, he just wanted to hide under his blanket, hide, yes that's was a good choice, keep on hiding, but till when? It was doomed that they will meet sooner or later, and judging by the fact that his stomach was starting to make sounds, it'd be soon. But for now he will enjoy his solitude.

Time passed quickly and suddenly sounds of a car's wheels and a strong engine woke Naruto from the small nap he took, the blond didn't even remember he took one. Anyway, he focused on the sound, quickly he got out from his bed and went to his window, just to see a creepy mailman, the blond felt himself really small compared to the huge muscular mailman, he felt a shiver ran up his spine at the horrible amount of tattoos on the man's body.

Naruto heard the front door's bell and the sound of someone opening it, after a while the tattooed mailman walked out from their house, the teen took one last glance at him and closed the curtains.

Okay, so he did say he wanted to hide but the urge to go down and see what the weird mailman brought was killing him, he had two choices, one is to go down and meet with the smirking teme, the second was to stay in his room and sulk until his father comes back.

The first won.

Naruto flew to the stairs, he arrived just when his uncle was about to open the big box.

"I see you've finally decided to come down,"

Naruto eyed his uncle blankly, the crimson eyes totally gone, "I got hungry" he half lied.

Sasuke caught up to the small white lie but let it slide, he really didn't want to fight the little blond after all.

"Anyhow, what do you have there?"

Sasuke smirked upon remembering his task, "just a small gift I got for you"

The tone, the smirk, the growing evil aura told Naruto that coming down was a bad choice, but then again Naruto wasn't one to listen to warnings even if they could save his life, he was a cat with many lives, losing one won't hurt, right?

But what the blond didn't know was that what he will lose wasn't his life, but something entirely different!

"Umm…I'm afraid to ask but, what is it?"

"Well, let's see then,"

Sasuke opened the box smirking, Naruto's eyes widened when finding a big fluffy orange tail, big fluffy orange gloves, and two set of somehow big cat ears, the ears were pointy with a small white ribbon on the right one, the teen's eyes widened once more upon seeing the rest of the _costume_, the _short_ shorts were _**soo**_ _short_! Luckily for the blond the top was kinda big, finally his eyes rested on the big white feet, he gulped.

"So, what do you think?" the husky voice told him his uncle was defiantly trying something fishy, especially since the trademark smirk was still on his heavenly lips.

"I don't like it!"

Sasuke chuckled; he got the costume out of the box, "such a shame, considering you are going to wear it for the upcoming week"

Sasuke prepared himself for the rage fit that was doomed to happen when the blond's brain comprehend the information it was given.

"YOU ARE _SOOO_ MISTAKEN IF YOU THINK I'ILL WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! IT'S INHUMAN! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN NEPHEW? I HATE YOU, HELL IF I WEAR IT! I'LL NEVER EVER WEAR SOMETHING AS UGLY AS THIS!"

Sasuke felt his ears hurt, as much as he liked to tease his nephew; he liked having his ears more.

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

Naruto's mouth stopped ranting when he heard the loud scream. It was the first time his uncle did something like this, and for the second time that day, Naruto was left shocked.

"Okay, now that I've your divine attention, you can't refuse this…and if you are wondering why, well, just listen to this"

"_I am really really sorry, I'll do anything! __**Anything**__ that makes you forgive me_"

Naruto raised a brow when he heard the recording, what a low move! Sasuke closed the tape recorder, "now, as you can see you really have no way out, just give up,"

"You tape-recorded it!"

"The only way to have you sticking to your word, dobe"

"YOU!"

"Me?" Sasuke flattered his eyes innocently.

The blond's vein popped at the smile on Sasuke's face because it told him everything, how he sank into the bottomless pit and had no way out. Naruto felt like a small helpless insect stuck in a big mean spider's web, he couldn't help himself agonizing on the enjoyment his uncle was getting from his torture.

The teen buffed his cheeks, "Fine! But I ain't putting that _thing_ without conditions!"

"Understandable, name your price?"

"First, you forget about what I did and everything is clear between us"

"Done"

"Second, I'll only wear it inside the house, when no one besides you is here!"

"Of course, do you think I'll leave your cute body to be eaten by strangers' eyes? Oh, I'm hurt Naruto! You think so little of me"

Naruto snorted, "**THIRD**, you _**keep**_ your hand to yourself! _**No**_ touching, _**no**_ kissing, _**no**_ funny business!"

Sasuke pouted, "Now, now, let's not make any serious decisions, shall we?"

"That's my condition!"

Sasuke scoffed, "where's the fun if you can't touch the forbidden fruit?"

"None of my biz"

"Okay, how about just groping your ass once in while?"

Naruto's face turned red was it from anger or embarrassment, Sasuke didn't know, "No touching means no touching!"

The raven sighed with a pout, "Fine, I can hold it for one week"

"Then, you have a deal Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto reached his hand towards his uncle's; the raven smirked and yanked Naruto closer, "if I can't touch you for a week, then I should at least get some fuel for my endurance journey,"

"Huh….?"

The blond didn't know what hit him, just after those words left his mouth was he attacked by a hungry Uchiha, Sasuke devoured the soft lips, sucking on the soft flesh, nipping and making marks appear, he picked a good chance when Naruto was trying to recover from the rough kisses and pushed his tongue inside, of course he would've felt better if Naruto participated a bit, but due to the current circumstances he was glad he wasn't given a hard kick like the one before, his sharp dark eyes looked at Naruto's, and to the raven's utter surprise he found them half closed and a trace of passion running through them.

Naruto felt his legs give up on him, the kisses have lifted him to a place he never knew before, he felt lost, seeking for something that he didn't quite know, never was he kissed with such force before, he sensed his body giving up to the harsh kisses, the nipping has stopped and so the heavenly sucking but something more wonderful replaced them, the moment Sasuke's tongue touched his he felt his soul fly, he wanted to give in, to surrender to the divine sensation but something told him not to, and at that time Naruto decided to listen to that faint whisper.

He gently but forcefully pushed against Sasuke's board chest, a sudden feeling of loss took over his body.

"W-What…w-was that?" he asked drowsily.

Sasuke licked his lips and smiled innocently, "just an ordinary kiss"

"That was anything but ordinary!"

Naruto fell on the ground taking his breath, Sasuke smirked, he knew that his last kiss was special because he felt Naruto's tongue start to play along but sadly the blond cut their connected lips before anything serious happens. Sasuke boosted himself; at least he got a good, no scratch that, a _very_ good taste of the blond, a taste that would help him through this week of _no_ touching.

"Y-You…who are you?"

Sasuke's lips smiled, "I am your _sexy_ uncle, now, get that dozy look out of your eyes, we made a deal, right?"

Naruto was soon reminded of their deal, his eyes glared at the fox costume, he really did feel a strong urge to burn the stupid piece of low excuse of a clothes up and have the factory that made it shut down!

"When will we start doing it?"

Sasuke looked blankly at his nephew before exploding in fits of laughter, the blond was somehow astonished with how the evil aura turned to normal when Sasuke started laughing, he found himself looking at his uncle's pale face and saw beauty, Sasuke's laughing face was too pretty for humans, It should've been wrong for a mere human to have such a heavenly laughter and face.

Naruto's brain told him it is best to look for the reason for his uncle's laughter; he recalled what he said earlier.

_I only said when will we start doing…it…? Oh…_

The realization hit Naruto like a prick of damp rocks on a rainy day.

"Umm…I didn't mean it like that!" the blond blushed.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from laughing, his stomach was starting to hurt, but the way his nephew said what he said looking totally normal, and the look on his face when he said it was just hilarious, he couldn't stop laughing.

By that time Naruto's face turned bright red, he felt that he should be angry somehow, because of the former kiss perhaps, or the fact that Sasuke was laughing at him.

"Stop it, damn Sasuke!"

Naruto marched towards his uncle who was now kneeling from laughter; before he could recognize what he was doing he captured the laughing lips with his own pink ones, trying to make them shut up with any possible way!

After about one minutes Naruto pulled away leaving a dazed Sasuke, the blond grinned.

"It's nice to see you shocked for a change,"

Quickly Sasuke got his cool composer back, "you really do love kissing me, don't ya?"

Naruto's face turned redder if possible.

"W-What are you talking about? I only did that to shut you up, it worked, didn't it?"

Sasuke smirked, "so, you didn't find my laughing face _sexy_ enough to cause you to jump me?"

"First, I didn't jump you! Second, you ain't that sexy,"

"Was pretty much jumping me as I recall!"

Naruto knew his ears were tainted pink too by now; he needed a quick way out.

"A-Anyway, I'm going to change...! Yeah, change"

The blond quickly grabbed his new fox _costume_ and dashed towards the bathroom, Sasuke was left alone smirking to his _very_ good luck.

"You'll just trap yourself deeper and deeper into my web Naru-chan and when that happens I won't let go…but for now let's just enjoy your adorable body," the raven said to the living room while the rain made its melody enjoying the show between the two.

* * *

Okay, does everyone know the story of the little red riding hood?

I'll guess yes, just put yourselves in the shoes of the big bad wolf, that's what Sasuke did, he felt just like the wolf after Naruto exited the bathroom, the big bad wolf wanted to eat the little riding hood but couldn't, and Sasuke wanted Ohh god how he wanted to eat his nephew right now but sadly the conditions said no touching which meant no _eating_.

"So...what do you think?" Naruto asked shyly, trying to make the top cover his body as the shorts failed miserably. And again he felt exposed to the raven's eye.

Sasuke had to pull his eyes from the soft tan skin to the head, yes, there was a beautiful head matching the magnificent body, the raven had to convince himself to keep looking at the head and not to attack the body, for there was the no touching rule, yes! No touching….why did his hands itch some much right now!

_Good Sasu-angel: Keep yourself under control Sasuke._

_Bad Sasu-devil: No! Devour him! Eat him up!_

_Good Sasu-angel: Don't do that, Naruto would be scared for life and he will hate you!_

_Bad Sasu-devil: Hate him? Shut up you idiot, didn't you see how he almost melted into the kiss earlier!_

_Good Sasu-angel: __**ALMOST**__! What will he do if it was just some unwanted move, he should keep control_….

_Bad Sasu-devil: Blow him Sasuke; no one is here to see._

_Good Sasu-angel: Don't do it._

_Bad Sasu-devil: Do it_!

_Good Sasu-angel: Don't_!

_Bad Sasu-devil: Do_!

_Good Sasu-angel: Don't_!

_Bad Sasu-devil: Do!_

_Good Sasu-angel: Do! _

_Bad Sasu-devil: Don't _

_Good Sasu-angel: Do _

_Bad Sasu-devil: I SAID don't do it, listen to me for hell's sake!_

_Good Sasu-angel: Hahaha…I can't believe you fell for that!_

_Bad Sasu-devil: What? You little, Sasuke eat the fox now!_

Naruto felt his uncle's face turn colors; a weird look was on his face, the blond innocently walked with the tail swinging with his every move towards Sasuke.

The dizzy raven backed away from Naruto, his vision was getting blurry and something told him he was going to faint and lose control.

"Sasuke..?"

Before Naruto could say anything else Sasuke's nose started to drip blood, the blond stood in alarm, he grabbed Sasuke's hand that was laying useless beside his body and dragged him to the bathroom, not knowing how much his uncle was struggling with his inner demons not to eat him up, Sasuke somehow felt the blood in his body head south at seeing the nice behind and the cute tail.

Upon arriving to the bathroom the blond wanted to get the first aid kit out but was harshly pushed out by none other than the enduring raven.

"Sasuke, what the hell?"

"Just stay there for a while, it's best if you went to bed, I'll soon fallow, I've some problem s to take care of first..!"

"Okay, do you want any help with them?"

_Bad Sasu-devil: Say yes! We could really use his help!_

_Good Sasu-angel: No! You should refuse!_

_Bad Sasu-devil: You know you want it, just say the ward Y-E-S_, it's easy dammit!

_Good Sasu-angel: No, the word N-O is easier._

"Just shut up…" the raven felt his head goes dizzy.

"What?"

"Err…wasn't talking to you and I think I'll pass on that one, you don't have to worry just head to bed, I'll fallow, really!"

The soft tone made Naruto relax a bit, "okay, if that's what you want, but next time I'll help, okay?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say, if only, he sighed, "Fine…now bye bye!"

"Umm….Bye bye."

With lots of confusion and a small hint of anger at being thrown out, Naruto looked at the closed door then headed towards their shared room not knowing how much suffering his dear uncle had to go through in the closed bathroom that night.

* * *

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**What do you think? I know I took like forever to update, and I'm really sorry but I was working on my other stories, and I couldn't risk mixing up the characters, so, I put this on hold for a while, I'm really sorry, but I'll do my best to make it up to you.**

***bows***

**Just wait and see! This story is heading for a dangerous road, hold on tight everyone! **


	9. For Friend's Warnings And Rape

**Author Notes:**

**Hello everyone, how are you doing? Well this story was written by me years ago, I neglected it, and honestly didn't feel like continuing it, but then one review woke me up, it was filled with truthfulness, so, I decided to review the story again, and make sure to work on the mistakes, grammar or spelling ones, and I wish my English is better now, so, the past mistakes are cured, well, most of them, and the ones I noticed.**

**Anyway, I want you to reread the story again (if that's not trouble for you) and then read this chapter, because I changed a few things in the story, but not major headlines.**

**Now, I'll leave you, enjoy~**

* * *

***Chapter Nine***

***Your First Time, Not Soo Great!***

"Can't this wait for a while? Yes, oh. Father did? Aha...fine then, I'll try my best, see you later"

The raven ran a hand through his hair, trying to get his thoughts straight, what will he do now? Everything that he had built will be ruined, and if he didn't go back, he won't even stand a chance to redeem his actions to righteous land, sighing slowly and taking a sip from his cigarette, Sasuke watched as the sky turned it's bright side at him, great, just what he needed a sunny weather to tell him life is still beautiful!

"Well I'm off! See you later"

the blond watched as his uncle paid him no attention and continued to stare at the phone in his hand, Naruto was tempted to know what went wrong and what was the matter with the silent atmosphere, but he had school, so...

Looking at the distracted raven Naruto sighed, school can wait for a few minutes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sasuke's eyes watched as the blond neared him, he did see him but his brain didn't comprehend what was happening, it was still thinking about the call earlier. What should he do indeed?

"Earth to Sasuke!" Naruto waved his hand in front of the raven's face who flattered his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, why are you still here? I thought you'd be long gone by now!"

"Well I'd have been, but you looked like something bad had happened so...what happened?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and smacked him playfully on the head, "nothing that deserve you getting late for, now, go"

"But?"

The raven walked towards the kitchen, he threw the cigarette into the ashtray and poured the hot coffee into a mug, he sighed, helping himself drink it slowly trying to get all the bad things that he heard out of his head.

"Kid, you missed one day and cut through another, you can't stay here today, Minato will kill me! So shoo, go, bye bye"

The teen frowned at the way he was treated but took his back bag anyway and headed towards the door; he paused to look at the raven then continued his journey.

Sasuke sighed when the front door was closed, he returned to the sofa and with a sigh took a newspaper and started to look at the page where his good friend lived, the page that held the bad news that he was running away from, the page that would make him get back home immediately, the obituary page.

* * *

The sky was clear with no clouds at all, but you could smell the faint hint of rain lingering in the air, it was saying that the last indication of the rain had gone, Naruto smiled as he saw his friend's back, always waiting in the same place, never giving up or going without him, a good friend he was. The blond hurried his steps.

"Gaara!"

The red haired nodded towards his friend, "Fifty minutes late Naruto, care to give me a reason?"

The teen smiled, "well, it wasn't because I overslept or something...really! It wasn't, the deal was, Sasuke...there is something wrong with him today"

Gaara scoffed at the mentioning of the name, "Although I don't care what happens to that prick, but what?"

"I don't know why you hate him soo much"

"It's not like I hate him or anything...He just, pisses me off, rubs in the wrong places..."

Naruto skipped a small hole; he pulled at his shirt and looked at the sunny sky, no clouds, just like he liked it.

"See, I don't want you not to like him, Sasuke is my uncle you know,"

"He looks at you funny!"

The blond's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

Gaara kicked at a rock, "like he wants to rape you! Don't tell me you didn't notice his looks, stares!"

Naruto's face started to heat up, how can he tell his friend that they went beyond staring, and even kissed, hot steamy kisses, if Gaara learned about their little encounters with each other everyday or the week condition of him wearing a fox's costume that was showing most of his body he'd totally kill Naruto! So, deciding it would be best for now to shut his trap, the blond played around the bush.

"Umm... it's not like he will do it, that's just the way they treat relatives in the US...?"

The red haired frowned, "yeah, in the US of another universe! You see, that's what people around here do when foreign say or do something weird, right away they say it's because they do it in their own homes! This is wrong, because people in the US don't look at their families like that!"

"You never know, they might"

Gaara stopped walking, he faced his friend and looked him in the eyes sternly, "Naruto, he wants to ravish you! I saw the look in his eyes, it was of a hungry wolf and I know it very well, so...as your friend it's my duty to warn you, stay away from him!"

Naruto scowled, "it's hard to stay away, he is staying in my house, and father made him in charge of me...I can't just go and leave him now, can I?"

"Baka! Come stay at my house until your father comes back, you know you are always welcome to come, right?"

The blond smiled, "I know...but I want to trust dad's decision for now, I don't want to do anything that will damage the relationship we have now, you know that I've always wanted a family, so...I don't want to mess things with the only relative that came to me, even if it was a basterd!"

Gaara sighed and continued walked, "just remember I warned you!"

The sapphire eyed teen smiled softly at his friend and followed him to their school, he knew that Gaara was burning with silent anger, but he knew that his friend respected his call, and if he wanted to stay with Sasuke then Gaara will stay out of it, and that what Naruto liked best about his friend, his silent help and the way he would get all frustrated when he can't help someone he cares about.

Really, Naruto was very lucky indeed!

* * *

Classes were going as smoothly as ever, the day went out as usual, with some pranks from Kakashi-sensei and an angry Iruka running to teach him a thing or two, the usual. By the time the clock hit twelve most of the students were ready to pass out from exhaustion, they moaned upon remembering the three more classes they'll be having, well, except for the lucky ones whom classes have ended and they were ready to get home.

One of the people who had classes was Sakura and Ino, the two girls were chatting trying to get the tiresome out of their systems, they were talking about a slumber party at Ino's place, Sakura was excited about how much fun they'll be having and who to invite, they almost didn't see the blond girl who was going to walk right in on them unless Ino paid attention to where they were going.

Luckily the hit never came, for the blond haired girl swiftly passed them, Sakura raised her head just in time to see a smile being thrown at her, she looked strangely at the beautiful girl.

"Hi there, I've wanted to ask you. Where can I find the principle's office?" the sweet tone had something strange in it, something that didn't pass through Sakura's brain.

The pink haired girl looked at Ino who was smiling at the weird girl.

"See that corner over there?" the girl nodded, "head north when you get it, keep on walking then look right, you'll see a big door, walk right in and you'll fine yourself in the principle's office" finished Ino with a smile.

The girl nodded, "thanks," and walked away.

Sakura kept looking behind the girl, she knew there was something different with her but couldn't place her finger on it. Knotting her brows she asked her friend.

"Who was that Ino?"

The blue eyed girl smiled, "That's the new transfer student, cute, isn't he?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "he?"

"Oh yeah, he is a dude!"

With that another interesting fact was placed in front of Sakura, her school was loony land!

The two girls arrived at their destination, each one took a chair in a place that she liked, Ino walked over her lazy classmate who to her utter surprise had Shino with him, when did those two become friends anyway? While Sakura walked to the somewhat depressed blond, her friend was looking out of the window into faraway land, something that Naruto didn't do unless there was something serious going with him.

She had to know!

Walking towards the empty chair near Naruto, Sakura made her existence known by coughing a few times, for the first time didn't catch his attention.

The blond looked at her with a small hazy smile, one that Sakura didn't like!

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The blond looked her in the eye but she knew his focus wasn't with her; she sat down placing her back bag on the chair's head.

"Naruto, how are you? Last time I saw you you were trying really hard to breathe,"

He smiled, "oh...Now I'm fine, it was just something in the air that made me chock, but Sasuke took me to a hospital and they said to rest well, so I took yesterday off..But now I'm well"

The girl frowned, there was some lie in the mix she knew that but what, that was still a mystery.

"You know, I and Gaara were planning to visit, but Neji said its better not to disturb you...that's why we didn't come"

Again, that hazy smiled was given to her, "Nah, you won't bother me; I'd have been nice to see you"

The girl nodded. She needed to open the subject, but had no idea how, so thinking of a new way to approach the blond, she said.

"Naruto for how many years have we been friends?"

The blond tilted his head backwards, "what's with the sudden question?"

"Just answer..."

"Six or eight I'm not soo, sure."

"Seven and a half exactly, and I know you best, that's why I know that there is something wrong with you right now..And I want to know what!"

Naruto sighed, "How come you always have away to pry into my matters?"

The girl smiled cheerfully, "That's because I think of you as my little lovely son, and what kind of mother will I be if I let you suffer life on your own!"

The blond sneered, "yeah, a mother who can't cook a simple bento!"

Sakura smacked the blond on the head, "that's a different story, now spill, what's bothering you?"

Naruto sighed, "Two things exactly, one...Sasuke. Two, Gaara"

The girl nodded, "Start with one"

"Well, today Sasuke got a phone call, he looked kinda dead after it, and it made me more worried when he smiled this _I've given up _smile, you know it?"

"Yeah, saw it one or two times today..." Sakura smirked. "Continue,"

"When I tried to ask about it, he brushed me off and pushed me to school something that he'd never done before! I know there is something that made him like this, it's like he lost all of his life at that one phone call! I'm feeling helpless,"

The girl smiled reassuringly, "how about this, today when you go home, measure his mood, and see if the atmosphere is good enough for him to tell you or not, if it was, do pry into the matter, I don't know what type Sasuke-san is but he seems like the one that closes everything inside his heart and tells no one, you should be the one to open the door to his heart and have him tell you what's the matter with him, that's my advice.."

Naruto knotted his brows, "what will I do if he didn't tell me?"

"Don't rush things Naruto, remember people have their own ways of closing up, even you do it sometimes...I did it also, when that basterd did those things to me, I closed it in my heart but you and Gaara helped me get back to my feet. Time is all that it needs"

The blond smiled at her, "I think I'll do what you said"

She returned the smiled, "now, to Gaara!"

Now Naruto's cheeks hinted red if possible and Sakura was really interested in the matter right now, "Umm...Gaara, well, he has this theory"

"A theory?"

"Yes...He thinks umm...that Sasuke will...Ravish me one day"

Sakura knotted her brows in confusion, "Ravish you? How?"

The blond blushed darker, "Umm...that he'd ...R-Rape me and jump me"

It took one second for Sakura's brain to catch up to what her friend said, she laughed when the information and the blond's expression had finally sank in.

The cerulean eyed teen waited impatiently until his friend finished her good time, he frowned when it took longer than need, feeling as if she was laughing at his misfortune.

"Sakura! If I knew you will laugh I wouldn't have told you!"

"Gomen, gomen Naruto, but you gatta admit its funny, I mean Gaara thinks that the raven will jump you and I think he already have! See the irony!"

Two azure eyes widened, "huh?"

The girl wiped her tears and straightened her attire, "see, when I and Lee pumped into you two, on the rainy day, do you remember?"

The blond nodded.

"Well, the atmosphere there was all lovey-dovey, not an uncle and his nephew kind of, you follow?"

"Umm...not too sure"

"Okay, when you go on a date you are all this cute and nice, I remember when you went with Hinata on that date and Kiba almost cut off your head!" the girl started laughing again.

"It wasn't a date! I was just helping her get home!"

"Yeah, _riiiiiiight_...anyway, you two give out the vibe that you are in a relationship...And I mean the dating one!"

Naruto flushed, "but I it's not true,"

"Says the blush on your face, Naruto, really it's obvious that Sasuke-san wants you that way...what do you think? How do you think about him?"

Naruto looked at her with a strange feeling inside his eyes, "I don't know, he never said a thing to me about it, sure I heard him hint about my body but that's normal, right?"

The girl put her hand under her head, "what kinds of hints?"

Naruto looked in his head at the past few weeks, he tried to think of something that wasn't utterly embarrassing to say, "Umm...Like one time, we were speaking about dance, and one thing led to anther, then he said _'I won't mind if you give me a lab dance, dobe' _umm... There was also a strange feeling when he said it, remarks like that, he always says them"

The girl laughed again, "He digs you baka!"

"No he doesn't, he just teases me because I'm his nephew..!"

"Naru-baka, I've a nephew but I don't tease him like this... Because he will hate me and starts to think I've feelings for him, haven't you heard of the old saying that says boys tease the girls they like?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"I know, but I'm just saying that Sasuke teases you because he likes you!"

"Why doesn't he just say it, won't it be easier to do so?"

The girl shrugged, "Remember when I told you that everyone has their own way in life, Sasuke-san doesn't looks like he is a man of actions better than wards, say Naruto! Have he done anything other than remarking about your body?"

The blond flushed, "Well...you could say he umm..."

"C'mon!"

"He...Kissed me, happy now?"

"Very" the girl's eyes sparkled, "Oh Naruto I hate to be in your shoes this time, what will you do, first you have someone who likes you, a hot ass at that! But he is your uncle and a male."

The blond sighed, "Maybe that's why he doesn't want me to know, because it will complicate things between us,"

The girl nodded, "True. You know that I don't have anything against homosexuals, right? I mean if you thought that you love him and want to stay with him, I'll support you. Even if the world refuses you two I'll still be with you!"

Naruto smiled at her, "I know Sakura, and frankly, I have no idea about what to do, if what you said is true and Sasuke really does love me than..."

"Then?" she urged.

"I don't know! Sakura my head hurts from all this thinking, I want to sleep!"

The girl laughed and nodded, "you were never good with emotions, anyway... don't think too much about it, if he didn't say anything to you maybe I guessed wrong. But, I'd watch my back; maybe he'd jump you tonight."

The girl said while laughing and Naruto scowled at her, "nice to know I entertain you,"

"Oh, dear Naruto, your problems are my joy!"

The blond threw his head on the table and started sulking while Sakura kept her good mood, the tiresome was long forgotten, for now she had a new subject to chat about in Ino's upcoming slumber part, the pink haired girl couldn't wait!

*WHERE THE HELL IS THE TEACHER!"

The whole class looked at a flaming Tsunade, suddenly every student went to his or her chair, they looked nervously at the angry principle, no one wanted to get on her bad side, and it was only fools who did.

"Oh, he must've skipped Tsunade-Obaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed from his seat, yes, only fools!

The woman's vein throbbed at the remark; she quickly glared at the little blond and spoke the two words that everyone knew were coming to the blond's face any minute now.

"Naruto. Detention!"

The blond whined, "Why! I did nothing wrong!"

"You just extended your detention form one hour to three, wanna more?"

The blond crossed his arms and pouted, "Not fair!"

The brown eyed principle ignored the blond and asked someone whom she knew was paying attention to what was going on, "Sakura, where is your teacher?"

The girl smiled and stood up, addressing the principle with respect, "since we walked in the teacher didn't come, but I heard he went home after the third period, an emergency maybe,"

The woman nodded, "thank you, sit"

And Sakura obeyed, the whole class sat on fire except a few who really didn't care what happens either ways. Tsunade walked out of the class, she called at someone, and when she saw most of the students peek at her she closed the door with a glare that made then glued to their chairs.

After a few minutes the principle opened the door, she smiled which made the students aware that they wouldn't be happy with her call.

"You know I wouldn't leave you to have this period free! So, Kakashi-sensei will be with you until the bell rings, Kakashi-sensei, please come in"

The lazy silver haired man walked in with proud, he threw his students a smile that made them hate him and the principle even more, and took over the stand.

"Thank you Tsunade,"

The woman nodded, she glared at the students then walked out, closing the door with a loud slam that made most of the bones under the students bodies crack.

"Anyway, judging by the fact that Iruka made me soo tired to teach, everyone can do whatever they want...But! Don't annoy me,"

The students prayed silently for Iruka-sensei, because if he didn't worn-out the talented teacher they'd be suffering from a whole chemistry period, a second one for some, wasn't a good idea for their minds have closed right now, and all they wanted was sleeping peacefully.

Everyone quickly went back to their old positions, Shino walked towards Shikamaru's place again but this time Ino was there, he sat quietly beside the two.

The girl looked at the sleeping genius and the glasses guy, the school have forbid Shino from wearing glasses inside, but he had made a deal with Tsunade, a deal that no one knew about, and he was allowed to wear his glasses in it. Ino sighed; no one was saying a thing she had to open the conversation herself! That if she wanted some action to happen.

"You two, have you been good friends or something?"

Shino graced the girl with a head shook while Shikamaru snorted.

She waited for a ward to get out but nether said a thing, she frowned, "god! You two are perfect for each other! I'm going to Sakura at least she speaks with _words!_"

The flaming girl walked away from the two, Shino smirked behind her while Shikamaru's expressions were hidden because his face was still dawn.

"Was upset her."

"Nah, she'll clam down in a while" said Shikamaru; the raven turned his head to the side, so that he can see Shino's face.

"The answer to her question...did we?"

Shino folded his arms, "not sure, what do you say?"

"Too troublesome to think about"

The glasses teen chuckled, "I knew you'd say something like that,"

"And I knew you'd say something like that"

A small a clam smile ran between the two, they returned to their quite atmosphere, enjoying the silent comfort that it gave them, but suddenly Shikamaru had a question in mind.

"What colour is your eyes?"

The teen was taken back by the question, and a small thought came to his mind, "Humm, I'd say my eyes are unique, want to see?"

Curiosity was a huge factor, and Shikamaru knew his friend was using it on him, sadly for Shino; little did the raven find things interesting or was curios about.

"Nah, if I did you'll ask something to know about me...we'll get to the _I know you, you know me_ feeling, in shorts, our relationship will get deep"

"So?"

Shikamaru returned his head into its right place, "it's too troublesome for me,"

Smiling with a hint of disappointment, Shino stood up, "well, tough luck then" and with that he walked away leaving a somewhat confused raven.

* * *

The day came to an end quickly, and everyone walked towards their homes, unless those who had detentions, Naruto yawned in the big class, he was getting more and more bored by the second, the teacher forced him to write his home works, saying it's better than sulking, finally Naruto was ready to pass out from boredom, when a nock on the door caught his attention.

The blond tried not to lose his cool or show his excitement at hearing the nock on the door, he did want company but he didn't want to look too desperate. Sadly, it was only Tsunade, the teacher opened the door to her as she strolled towards Naruto, she slammed her fists into his desk making the blond flinch backwards.

"You can leave this time! just this time I'm leaving you go with ease, next time you will spend the whole three hours!"

Naruto looked dumbfounded at her retreating form; he blinked when the teacher responsible for his detention gathered his stuff and headed towards the door.

"Coming?"

The blond woke up from the haze he was in and nodded to the teacher, he grabbed his bag and off he went. Naruto stood dead in his tracks upon seeing who was waiting for him in the gates, he overcome his shock and walked towards the raven.

"What're you doing here, Sasuke?"

The raven started walking, "picking you up obviously,"

Naruto caught up, "why?"

"You were late; I thought something might've happened, you know all the jazz that happened the previous day,"

Naruto smiled at the worried look that soon was replaced by the usual stoic face.

"Nothing happened; Tsunade-Obaa-chan gave me detention!"

Sasuke sighed, "Why do you always have to cause yourself troubles? I bet you said something strange to her,"

The blond shook his head, "not that I remember, all I said was Tsunade-Obaa-chan the teacher isn't here or something,"

The raven sweat dropped, "you called her Obaa-chan in class?"

A nod.

"No wonder she gave you detention"

"Still, I think she was being unfair!"

The raven nodded, Naruto started ranting about his day and what've happened, of course cutting all the major stuff out and the conversation that he had with Gaara this morning, upon remembering what Sakura told him, he flushed. The blond shook his head and stopped ranting.

He looked up to see a faraway look on Sasuke face, now it hit him, all of his ranting didn't reach his uncle, for he wasn't even paying attention to him, sighing Naruto shut his mouth and walked beside his uncle in silence, he didn't know what to say, and frankly, the atmosphere wasn't helping, the sun was about to go dawn, he smiled at the view and suddenly a thought hit him.

"Sasuke!"

The raven didn't hear his name but felt the hand that grabbed his; he looked at shining cobalt orbs.

"What?"

"I want to show you a place, come with me!"

Sasuke tilted his head in question but Naruto only dragged him to the place he was thinking about.

The two walked to a place where Naruto spend most of his childhood in, it was his sanctuary, the place where no one judged him, where he found his inner peace and strength, Sasuke let himself be dragged by the blond, the sparkle in Naruto's eyes told him that everything will be okay and that whenever life was hard for him there will be someone beside him that will help him put everything in order.

Sasuke had to swiftly jump over a rock that was coming dawn on them, Naruto also dodged it easily, they came to the top of the high hill, the raven stood eyeing the view, it was very beautiful, the city at sunset. You could see everything, the houses, children and adults going out or coming back home, the schools, churches, hospitals, the raven could see the university that he was suppose to go to, well, not see it but at least he thought it was in that direction, two set of black orbs directed themselves into the sky, the sun was saying goodbye and the horizon was coloured with blue and purple upwards while the orange and red ruled the dawn side, they created the most beautiful painting, one that Sasuke will sure treasure in his mind, forever.

"This is where I come when I feel dawn," the voice turned Sasuke's attention towards his nephew, Naruto's eyes were still on the city.

"When I was young, I didn't have many friends, I was always alone, no one wanted to stay beside me...They were frightened,"

"Frightened?"

Naruto nodded, "because of these," he touched his whiskers, "they said it was a demon's doing, and that I was the child of that demon...for those are the prove"

Naruto looked his uncle straight in the eyes, the sun was giving his side an orange hue, "I had to go through a lot in school, couldn't tell my father because he was suffering with the fact that he was a lonely parent, there was this one time when I asked where I've got them, that day dad..he was very upset, I could tell, he couldn't tell me...it was in his eyes, he wanted to say but couldn't,"

Sasuke felt a sting on pain at the wards.

"Do you want to know where you got them?"

The blond was taken back by the question, he looked at the sky again, "if you had asked me this question eight years ago, I'd have said yes, but now...I don't really care, I feel even if I knew the reason, it will change nothing,"

Sasuke nodded, "as you wish then,"

*Anyway, this place clams me dawn, my sanctuary...you are the first person to see it,"

Naruto gave a smile that moved the ice around Sasuke's heart, "why did you?"

"Umm...you ask why, well... no reason really, just felt that I wanted to show it to you"

Sasuke sat on the grass and sighed loudly causing Naruto to look at him, "you're making this very hard for me Naruto!"

The blond knotted his brows and sat beside his uncle, "making what difficult?"

Sasuke put his hands on his face and laid on his back facing the sky, "your _no touching_ rule! I want to hug you like hell now, but you said _no touching_ damn!"

"Oh." Naruto face turned a little bit red.

"Yes oh, now...Please let's go home, I'm cold and I need to lie in a warm bed, not grass"

Naruto nodded, he stood up and reached his hands towards Sasuke's, "here I'll help you,"

The raven took the hand and dusted himself, the two looked at the sky one last time, serving the memories inside their heads, and with that they went to their nice home.

* * *

Naruto watched as his uncle flew towards the stairs just when they got home, he frowned at the speed, it was like his uncle didn't desire to stay beside him, it bothered Naruto a lot, something was wrong and he had to find out, for this ignoring thingy had to stop.

Naruto looked up when he heard the voice of something smash and the loud swear that followed it, something was terribly wrong with Sasuke that day.

"Maybe I should stay out of his way for now..."

The blond went to his room, he changed and got downstairs, he headed towards the fridge roaming for something to eat, smiling when he found some pudding and caramel jelly to eat, he took them out and placed them in a small tray, then sat beside the TV looking at a ninja show, it was speaking about another world where warriors lived, and no ordinary people existed, monsters were killing the villagers, and story about kids who fought to protect their dear village was revealed, but sadly one of them turned to the forces of darkness to seek power to take revenge.

The storyline was very interesting and soon Naruto found himself observed into the story, he didn't even pay track of time, until his cell rang, quickly he went to see who it was, the blond smiled when his father's name popped out. He quickly picked up.

"Hey dad! How are you?"

"_Oh, fine Naruto...you? I heard the sky rained a few times, is everything alright over there?_"

The blond nodded, and when he remembered that his father couldn't see him he said, "Yes, Sasuke is taking care of me...and everything is just great, how was your journey?"

"_Nice, the students here are very sharp, I've my hands full, Naruto listen, did something unusual happen to you?"_

"Unusual? Like what?"

"_Err...Shortage of breath, like you felt your body numb out, things like that_"

Naruto was quickly reminded of what had happened days ago, and the fright he had gone through. His mouth was starting to confirm his father's words when something told him it would be better not to worry his father, so the blond lied.

"Nothing of the sort, I'm fine...Why? Should it happen?"

"_No, no! Anyhow, say hello to Sasuke and take care of yourself, I don't want to hear any complains from Sasuke when I get back,"_

"Dad, chill! Everything is fine, don't worry"

There was a long pause on the line and Naruto thought his father had hung up, but the voice came back again, "_Naruto, listen to me...if anything happened, call me, anything that you feel is strange, call me! Got that?_"

Knotting his brows at the confusing phrases, Naruto nodded, "okay dad, I'll tell you if aliens concur the earth!"

The blond felt his father frown on the other side of the phone, "_Naruto!_"

"Yeah, yeah dad, I bet you've tons of works to do...so, stop wasting you time on me, I'm fine and like you said, Sasuke won't allow anything to befall me, right?"

Naruto smiled at the sigh, "_okay, I'm hanging up now, take care and don't forget to call if anything happens!_"

"Bye, bye father"

With that Naruto hung the line, he walked to his program just to find it over and find his uncle sitting on the sofa flipping through the music channels. Naruto sat besides him.

"Dad says hi,"

"Hn"

"Umm... he said something strange," Naruto looked at Sasuke searching for any kind of clue that he was following, the stoic face was still on, so he couldn't really know what his uncle was thinking or doing, but he had a pretty good idea of what to do. He continued his tale.

"Well, he said to tell him if anything weird happens, I didn't tell him about what had occurred days ago, didn't want him to worry...Sasuke, you with me?"

The raven made no motion to acknowledge his nephew, his eyes were still glued to the screen and Naruto felt somewhat hurt with this treatment, "why don't you want to speak with me? Did I do something wrong? Is this because of the no touching rule?"

Naruto stiffened when two scarlet orbs looked him in the face, "shut up! You're driving me crazy!"

The blond backed away slowly, those eyes, something was different from the last time he saw them; he was starting to get scared.

"Sasuke?"

"What? You want to know why I'm like this will easy, I've lost it!"

Naruto was caught before he moves any further, the TV was playing at the background but Naruto's ears couldn't hear anything beside his quickening heartbeats, his face squeezed in pain when Sasuke tightened his hold on the arms, he felt the raven climb over him and his eyes widened when he saw the small black dots in the eyes.

"Umm...Sasuke what-"

Naruto's lips were ravished by a smirking Uchiha, the blond tried to push but his movement was getting more and more limited by the way Sasuke trapped him, the kiss was making his insides melt, but he had to stand his ground. Naruto trashed trying to get Sasuke to cut their lips off, but the raven never obeyed, he kept a firm hold on the blond's hands and took a long suck from the heavenly lips then parted for air. Sasuke put his forehead on Naruto's.

Naruto looked with hazy eyes at the raven, "we're only in the beginning,"

The blond felt his body lift up, Sasuke was carrying him bridle style up stairs, into the raven's room, and with a swift move he was thrown into Sasuke's bed, the raven soon got on top of Naruto who was starting to worry and smiled devilishly.

"Umm, Sasuke... I don't want to sleep right now"

The raven smirked, "who said anything about sleeping,"

Naruto tried to move but his body wouldn't shift by the time he tried to move his legs and they won't budge he knew something was awfully wrong, a laugh radiated from Sasuke's mouth.

"Don't try to move because I've placed a spell on you...you won't be able to move until I say so, so, lay back and enjoy the show"

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to get terrified, his uncle was removing his clothes which made Naruto in another panic fit, he tried to move but his body wouldn't move!

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?"

The raven smirked at Naruto and loamed above him, "raping you of course, now, try not to force yourself to move it'll only make you pass out,"

The blond flinched when his tan skin was being sucked at, his nipples were exposed, Sasuke's mouth contacted with the blond's once more but this time Naruto bit dawn hard making Sasuke moan into the taste on blood.

"Naughty boy, I like it!"

The smirk was still there, Naruto glared at his uncle who started feeling his way through the tan skin, kissing and marking his territory, sucking on Naruto earlobe; the raven earned himself a moan.

"Nice sound,"

He bit dawn on a nipple while his other hand was playing with the other, seeing as how the blond felt helpless tears soon found their way dawn Naruto's face, the scarlet orbs watched in fascination as the body underneath them turned more sensitive if possible, Sasuke started kissing from the collarbone, down the abdomen, he paused when his lip touched the hem of Naruto's jeans, his smirk deepened.

The blond felt the zipper of his pants being opened, he wanted to stop his uncle's hand from going that direction, his inner self was fighting this strange curse, but to no avail, the only thing he was able to do is cry and try to search of a way to get that hand away from his body.

Sasuke smiled when the jeans got out of the way, he snuck his hand inside the boxers, finding his treasure, he squeezed at the growing member, making it twitch, Naruto felt his body suddenly grow very hot, and his dawn parts being exposed. The raven licked his lips and started sucking on the boxer, another moan echoed from Naruto mouth, which made Sasuke very pleased inside.

Naruto felt his body very bare when Sasuke removed the last piece of clothes, his tears flowed like rain, no, he didn't want this! This wasn't right, why was Sasuke doing something like this! The blond didn't have time to think as his manhood was standing upright for Sasuke to smirk at, the raven touched his fingers to the tip making Naruto shudder.

"What a nice colour you've got there,"

Naruto detested those vicious sweet wards; they made his body react when he didn't want it to.

Sasuke started another sucking session, one that made Naruto's eyes turn towards the sky, he knew he had seen angels right now, wait, were they angels or demons? A lubricated finger that was pushed inside his asshole made Naruto catch his breath and release a loud noise that indicated he was feeling pain.

The raven kissed Naruto on the face, trying to lessen his pain, he smirked when the eyes only rediated more tears, "Oh well, if you are feeling pain better get it all over with,"

Just after that Naruto felt two more fingers being pushed harshly into his ass, he wanted to die, the pain was unbearable, and all in all his uncle was the one who was making him suffer, the tears were making Naruto's face a mess, he had lost all hopes in saving himself, and the pain was just too much for him to recover, his heart have been scared and so was his body.

Sasuke pushed the digits in and out, he wanted signs to know his little quarry was ready or not, so he released Naruto's voice, "you can speak now my beautiful prey"

"S-Sasuke...aah... please, stop this! You're...nnhh... Supposed to be ...nghh...My uncle and...Aahhh...t-to take care of me!"

Sasuke chuckled, "oh but I'm, I'm helping you get all of the frustration out of your system, instead of going to a hill and crying, this will help you."

Naruto screamed when the fingers moved, his squeals were befalling on dead ears, he felt his member being squeezed and his balls played with, his body was getting hotter by the second, and he had no way out.

"Please...Let...m-me...go!"

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's erection, "it's not what this is telling me, how can you lie to your uncle? Tsk, tsk, tsk Naruto you need to behave,"

Naruto felt his body being lifted and his position change, his ass was high in the air and anyone who stands behind him will have a nice view at his body.

The blond sobbed in frustration when his ass was suddenly getting slapped, the loud sound that radiated only made Naruto's body more sensitive, his cries of pain stopped for his voice was starting to ache, he knew that his uncle was having the fun of his life torturing him; Sasuke smiled when the entrance was prepared.

"Now Naruto prepare yourself,"

The teen looked with wide eyes at his uncle's erotic member; he tried with all of his might to move, if that thing went inside him, he'll break, that he knew for sure! "NO! I DON'T WANT THAT! SASUKE, WAKE UP FROM THIS!"

The raven frowned, "shut up, if you scream this loudly someone might hear you, do you want to cut through our fun now?"

"Fun my ass! You are fucking raping me you asshole! Who the fuck are you?"

The raven smiled devilishly, he squeezed roughly at Naruto's erection while his mouth gave a hard suck on the balls, and with a loud moan from Naruto, his body whimpered and his juices flew out, the blond started to breath weirdly he felt really exhausted and hated this curse very much right now.

Sasuke licked his hands, "you had your fun, now it's my turn,"

"SASUKE! GET BACK TO YOUR SANE!"

Another chuckle and the crimson orbs were still in place, Naruto started ranting, "If you rape me I'll hate you! Fucking hate you, and won't talk to you again, and will wipe you out of my head, hear me? Sakura said you love me but that was a lie! Because no one will rape the person they love! SASUKE!"

The raven watched as his vision blurred at the beginning and then flashes of a faint whisper ran through his mind, he blink once, twice and his vision cleared back, he fell to his knees upon seeing the situation he was in, and the way the blond was sprayed on his bed with pre-gum and semen dripping at the sheets.

"N-Naruto"

The blond's whole body shook from the hard fall on the bed, see the spell had him lifted over the bed and his body felt no gravity, so, being on the bed only proved one thing, the spell is gone. Naruto tried to move his hands and they did, he smiled faintly, now to moving his body.

The marks of sucking and kissing and biting made Naruto want to sink in a hot bath and let the water wash them off, his ass killed him and that was another problem, Sasuke was going to rape him, like seriously stick his dick into the blond's ass without his consent!

Speaking of Sasuke, the blond glanced at the floor, he was surprised to see his uncle curled up in a small ball and rocking back and forth, Naruto felt a tang of something at seeing the case he was in.

"Sasuke? Is that you?"

The raven kept shaking, Naruto forced his aching body to move, he saw the cum that was leaking from his body and blushed, maybe he should put some clothes on just in case.

Grabbing what his hands could get and quickly wearing them, Naruto walked to his uncle, he kneeled beside him, ouch, wrong move! He felt his ass stretch and the pain hit him another time.

"Sasuke...?"

Naruto's hand hesitantly reached towards Sasuke chest, just when he touch it did the scream echoed, "Don't touch me! Stay away!"

The blue eyed teen knotted his brows, he was the one who was hurt and now his uncle behaved like he was the one who was hurt!

"Hey...relax!"

"No! Go away, I'm not safe to stay with right now, go to your friend's house!"

"You aren't making any sense, I can't just leave! This is my house for heaven's sake,"

"Then I'll leave, either way, I can't be around you today...!"

Sasuke started to stand but his feet quickly gave up on him, Naruto frowned, he hurried to his uncle's side with the speed his body allowed at that time but when he offered help his hand was smacked harshly. He tried not to take the action to heart.

The blond smiled in relief upon seeing the old black orbs back to life, and something a keen to regret that was mixed with a huge feeling of guilt flashed through them, Naruto sighed.

"You stay here; I'll spend the night at Gaara's"

Naruto walked towards the door with his body limping, the pain hadn't lessened but the terrified look on Sasuke's face told him that there was no way he'd be able to speak with the raven rationally, he smiled sorrowfully and walked out.

Now, he had to change and take a shower first, the blond knew if he went to Gaara's looking like this his friend will come and kill the raven, his mind quickly came to the warning that the two of his friends gave, what irony, if only he had heard them, then neither of this would've happened. Naruto walked slowly towards his closet, he couldn't find it in himself to take a bath, he felt disgusted with his own body right now, repulsive, and down right dirty.

He took a old jeans and some clean T-shirt, "at least he didn't rape me..." Naruto started feeling his ass where the pain was getting worse by the minute, he felt something drip from his hole but convinced himself that it'd be too hard to look right now, so, he changed into a big T-shirt thinking it was best not to let his ass show for now and went downstairs.

Naruto smiled at his home, took his cell and dashed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review on your way out! I'll update in a few days time so wait up!**


	10. For Disappearance, Sex Education & Hope

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! They really made me hurry to write and post this chapter! Don't know what to say, I'm glad that my story still gets followed and read! Now, without delaying you much longer, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Hope.**

The raven put a small envelop on the edge of the small glassy table then with a sad smile and a sigh he walked to the front door, he had made things worse, there was no way out and he knew that getting forgiveness was out of the question, for he had sinned, against his brother, his adorable nephew and himself, he had committed a taboo! And no one was going to forgive him for what he had done.

Two black orbs watched as the sunny sky that was controlling the heavens disappeared leaving a chilly atmosphere in it's place, his eyes turned into the black car the made a stop near the house, a man with a black suit existed the car, he walked towards the young raven and bowed shortly making his red hair sway with the wind.

"Sasuke-sama, we prepared the car as you requested,"

The raven nodded, he glanced at the house, a feeling of lonesome took over him but he had to leave, there was no place for him there, a small picture of a grinning sapphire eyed teen ran through his head, he smiled kindly at his memory.

Even if he has no place in the house again, his memories will still be with him, he hoped that they would be enough. With a sigh and a swift glance at the house, Sasuke walked inside the car.

* * *

Gaara stared at his friend while the other ate his chare of the breakfast with the usual enthusiasm he had, still, although everything looked normal there was something off with the blond, he just knew it, for a start, why did Naruto come to his house that late at night claiming he wanted to sleepover, that wasn't something he'd usually do, he was half shaking with a troubled look on his face too. True Gaara wanted to ask but the look on Naruto's face told his there was no way he was going to get answers.

So he let his friend inside neglecting his desire to learn, another thing caught his interest, Naruto's smell! The blond was someone keen on his appearance, and as hell he'd come to someone's house smelling like rotten egg! It only proved that something serious had happened to Naruto. So, the red haired decided to get his friend off the hock and let him rest, for the night that is.

Now, they were in the morning, and eating breakfast that was made by a confused Temari, she was surprised when seeing Naruto sitting beside Gaara on their dining table, her first impression was that he had came early to have breakfast with them, but them Kankuro informed her that the blond stayed over and that he was the one to open the door for him, as her siblings, she asked no questions about the unusual way for the sleepover and let it all for Gaara to figure out, not that she had anytime to look through other people's problems, hers were giving her enough headache!

"Tem-chan! Seconds"

The girl nodded and filled Naruto's plate with another round of pancakes, she then continued eating hers.

"You'll get sick with all this stuffing you do" said the brown haired man as his hand moved towards Gaara's plate.

"Says you!" retorted Naruto as Gaara stabbed his brother with his fork making him nurse his injured hand.

"Devil"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Naruto we better hurry its eight o'clock already!"

The blond nodded, he quickly swallowed his food and thanked Temari for the meal, a sudden thought hit him when he saw Gaara taking his back bag. He didn't get his.

"Umm...Gaara, how about we step by my place before school?"

The red haired quirked a brow, "why?"

"My books are kinda there"

Gaara's vein throbbed at the idiocy of his friend; he sighed and nodded for him to follow.

Naruto thanked the two siblings and dashed with Gaara outside, he was very glad when the weather had no rain, the sky wasn't shinny like yesterday but no clouds were there, okay, there were a few, just a few, two or three scattered here and there, the blond mind them no attention, he walked besides his friend, who he felt was looking at him a bit too much. Naruto gulped when Gaara knotted his brows. Something that he didn't like was coming his way!

"Say Naruto,"

"Yeah...?"

Gaara pointed to a place behind his right ear, under his earring, "You've got something right there,"

The blond's eyes widened, he remembered Sasuke sucking on that spot, his face blushed while his hand flew to cover it.

"Umm...T-That was a bug that bit me last night...Yeah, a bug"

The red haired raised a brow, "somehow, I have a hard time believing this,"

"W-Why?"

Gaara looked at him blankly then said, "'cause it looks so much like a hickey" and continued his way leaving a blushing blond behind.

Naruto quickly recovered and followed his friend, he didn't know what to say, if he said the truth Gaara will kill Sasuke, and if he lied well, he was found out now wasn't he? So, what does he have to do not to reveal everything and keep his uncle from being killed and his friend from going to jail?

The blond had no idea, his ass still hurt from his encounter with Sasuke the previous night; he had tried to act as normal as possible but no one can be normal after having that done to them! Was that what sex between males felt like? Having one to hurt and the other to get hurt? Was it something that they enjoyed? How can someone enjoy the pain? Sure there were masochist people who welcomed it, and had an orgasm really, but he wasn't one of them. He was just a small high scholar who felt hurt after his uncle particularly raped him.

The uncle he loved and trusted so much, the uncle that his father left him in his care, why did he do that? Why did he have to damage their relationship by betraying their trust that way? There were so many questions that Naruto wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if he could speak with the raven again, not soon anyway.

So, that's why he was praying inside his heart that Sasuke wasn't home, and that he can go and get his books without making his friend doubt him any longer, he hoped.

"Naruto, listen to me, its fine if you don't want to tell the truth...but, don't lie to me!"

The blond was shaken from his thoughts by his friend's voice, "huh?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"Umm...my mind just slipped with that cloud, don't you think they are getting larger?"

Gaara smacked the blond on the head, "listen when someone is talking to you! And yeah, the weathercast said something about having a cloudy day, maybe some rain will come"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! It rained for a three whole weeks...straight!"

"Looks like it was taking a rest for a week, because by the look of it, we'll be having another three weeks round, prepare your umbrella!"

Naruto pouted, "Soo not fair!"

Gaara nodded, "Anyhow, like I was saying. Don't lie to me, if you don't want to tell the truth then trust me to respect that!"

Naruto hung his face dawn, "it's not that I don't want to tell you the truth... it's that I don't think I can speak of it right now,"

Gaara shook his head, "don't force yourself, deal with this as you like, just remember that I'll always be here, to have your back at any time"

The blond nodded and smiled warmly to his friend, "thanks,"

"Don't mention it, now, here we are, run along and grab your books, I'll wait here,"

"Ummm...not coming with me?"

Gaara raised a brow, "do I have to? You're only going to grab some books then you'll be out in a few seconds,"

Naruto nodded, he had to keep normal and not look too much in need, "o-okay then, I'm going in"

The red haired felt something off, for Naruto's footsteps were a bit too slow, it was something unusual, so, he felt that there was a reason his friend feared getting close to his house, the red haired sighed and walked beside Naruto, he placed his hand over the blond's shoulder and smiled when two worried orbs faced him.

"It's cold out here; I'll step in with you"

The blond nodded and the worried look turned into a reassured smile.

Naruto opened the front door with a little squeaking sound; Gaara walked in and raised a brow at the smell, not to mention the dark atmosphere that seemed to control it. There was also the matter of the lights; they were all off, like the house had no one in.

"Say, isn't your uncle here?"

Naruto gulped at the question, "should be, but I guess he must be sleeping"

The red haired sighed, "People with nothing to do sure have it nice"

"Yeah,"

The blond walked towards the stairs, he was happy when he didn't find his uncle in the living room, the tense atmosphere that sure will come when he meets his uncle will be unbearable for him and he knew that Gaara will quickly catch up to it, he smiled when the face of his uncle didn't meet him as he arrived to his room, he knotted his brows, everything was just like he had left it, the closet was half opened and his clothes were scattered through it, it made him feel like no one stepped inside to tidy it or at least close the door.

Again, his thought travelled to the raven, inside his heart Naruto wished to learn about what had happened to his uncle, was he still in the state he left him in? Did he wash up and make himself human again? What expression will he have if they meet right now? Will he be glad? Or jump him like last night? Or worse of all, he will look at him with those dead eyes.

Naruto hated them, they were saying the one word he fought all of his life not to say or even think about. _giving up_! It wasn't one of his options, and he was very frightened when he saw it last night on his uncle's face. The blond felt an urge to see the raven, he wanted to just sit beside him and ask for the reason he did what he did. Did he really want to rape him that much? What did he do to make that feeling surface?

The flaxen dropped the books he was stuffing and walked slowly towards their joint door, he didn't like the way all of this was going to end, it meant no Sasuke, no speaking to him, no cuddling, no having fun together, and no relative at all! Naruto didn't want that, even if his uncle wanted to rape him, he will sit down with him and speak about it, he will try to find out the reason for that desire, and if he couldn't well, the blond didn't think of that part just yet, for he knew he could!

Getting to the door, he put his hand on the knob and turned it very slowly, as not to make any sounds, and luckily none came out, the blue eyed teen opened the door with care and closed his eyes, he wanted to prepare himself for whatever view his uncle was in, and gathering his courage, Naruto opened his eyes.

They only widened when he saw the room, just like he had left it, the bed sheets were still covered with his juice, the floor was dirty, and the room's smell was unthinkable. Naruto quickly walked inside and started searching for Sasuke; a sudden feeling told him his uncle was gone. He checked the bathroom, his father's room and study, he finally walked towards the kitchen, all the time calling the raven's name, in hopes that he was pranking him or trying to play with his nerves.

"Naruto, over here!"

The blond quickly ran to the place his friend was in, he stood with his breath hitching and his face all red from running around his house, "I found this letter on this table, the hand writing is a bit too neat for you and Minato-san, and it's addressed to you"

Gaara handed the envelop to Naruto, a small _to Naruto _was written in neat English.

The blond looked worriedly at the letter, a feeling that told him that he wouldn't like the inside washed over him, he wasn't ready to read it just yet, no, he didn't want to read it for it will tell him that the uncle he so much loved and cared for was gone, that he had gone back to the lonely life of no relatives, Naruto didn't want that!

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Gaara was eager to know the contact just as much as Naruto, he had a strange feeling about this, the sudden disappearance of Sasuke and the horrible state the house was in told him something was wrong, even his friend's try to lie it wasn't a first but that hickey, he had a hunch about what had happened but decided it was better to take things slow and know the whole truth before deciding to kill a soul.

The blond shook his head, "we're already late, I'll read it later"

Gaara had his doubts but he said nothing and nodded his head, Naruto walked towards the staircase again, "you can wait outside, I'll be down in a minute"

"Okay then."

The red haired walked towards the door, he stood admiring the cool air that had a sting of rain on it, he eyed the clock on his arm and frowned, "five minutes, what is that idiot doing?"

He sighed when the door finally opened revealing a red black striped hoodie instead of the plain one that Naruto was in minutes ago, the blond had a red cap to go with the mix, he pulled the hoodie over his head making the cap draw a line on the back, the red haired quirked a brow, "what's with the outfit?"

Naruto shrugged, "nothing, just felt like I wanted to change"

"So you're not trying to hide that hickey or anything like that?"

Naruto blushed at the truth and darted his eyes, "I'm not" he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyhow, let's go, the school opened its door for the last hour! Pray for them to let us in"

The blond nodded, he jogged with his friend trying to catch up to their school, it'd be terribly bad if they came late, Naruto took too many detentions worth of life! And wasn't planning on getting more! Luckily for the blond they got to school just in time.

"We made it!" he breathed into the railings.

Gaara nodded looking up at the sky, "you know Naruto, I think we'll be having rain as a lunch today"

"WHAT!"

"Look up"

The blond did as told, the clouds were thicker than they were at the beginning, he was tempted to curse and swear until his lungs hurt, forgetting where and when he was, but he couldn't for if he did, detention was the least of his worries, the blond sighed, "there is someone who really hates me up there!"

"Maybe...or the weather is just terribly wrong these days"

"The balance is disturbed"

The voice of another male pulled the two out of their little chat, Gaara smiled at his boyfriend and Naruto knotted his brows, "balance? What balance?"

"That is of the world of course, this constant rain leaves no roam for other seasons to appear, it's taking all the power of our mother nature, and disturbing the cycle of water, which influence the cycle of the wind, making life in another part of the world impossible"

Naruto looked with worry at Neji, "but no one can do a thing about that, right? The nature is ought to help itself"

The raven shook his head, "wrong, nature awaits us to help, last night my grandfather said something about people interfering with the nature, it's causing this place to have too much rain in a short time"

"You mean there is a cult or something like that which makes us suffer rain?"

"Easily put yes."

The blond gritted his teeth. He looked at his red haired friend, "see! When I told you there was someone who doesn't like me up there I was right!"

Gaara nursed his aching head, "Neji, please aside from telling things that will make my head hurt from his utter excitement,"

Neji smiled cutely at his boyfriend, he hocked his arms with him, "but honey, that's the joy of it!"

Gaara grunted but said nothing, Naruto smiled at the two, "so, you are officially dating?"

The raven nodded, "well, I wasn't hiding anything anyway, but yeah."

"Won't the hearts of the maidens who loved you two be broken?"

The red haired snorted.

"They are forming a club for them Naruto!" said one pink haired girl as she closed the umbrella she was holing, she said hi to her classmates and sat bedside them on the benches, none of them felt the need to step inside the classes when the lessons hadn't begun, so, staying outside enjoying the nice weather was a plus.

"What did you mean Sakura?"

The girl plopped her elbows on the table, "don't tell me you've never heard of the '_NXG_' club? It's the talk of all the girls in school!"

"_NXG_? Couldn't they come up with a better name?"

Sakura hit her friend on the head, "you're missing the point baka-Naru!"

"Enlighten me then!"

"I'll do as always! See, it proves the Neji and Gaara's relationship didn't gross out the school"

"_Half_ of the school Sakura-chan" corrected Neji.

"Huh? Why? What happened?"

The red haired placed his hand on Neji's and the later nodded, "yesterday when I was walking towards my locker, I found the word _Faggot_ written on it in the gem class"

"They wrote on my chair _Fuck You Queer_!"

The girl knotted her brows at the two tales, "I don't know what to say, soo sorry you guys, I'll make sure to know who they are and make them regret the day they were born!"

The pink haired girl's eyes shined with anger, Neji smiled at her, "I appreciate the gesture, but no need. We expected things like these when we thought about coming out,"

"But, it's not okay! They need to understand that everyone has a right to love or hate whatever gender they like!"

The red haired gave his friend a rare smile for her worries, "what matter to us is that you know that truth"

"Yes, we don't give a damn about them, and all they'll do is poor tricks like these, none of them will dare to confront me or Gaara"

"Of course they wouldn't! Because you will defeat them and they know it!"

Naruto stayed silent throughout the whole conversation, he wanted to say something to assure his friend that nothing bad will happen next, and he will be there for him just like he did to him, but the thought of them having to hurt each other in order to have sex made him restless, he didn't find it in himself to tell them go and have a happy relationship when he knew what they will end up doing, the horrible feeling that one of them will have to take, and the horrible weight of guilt to know that you were the reason for your partner's trouble.

Naruto hated it! He wanted to tell Gaara all of his concerns but saying a thing will reveal what had been done to him, a sting of pain showed on his face when he remembered the events the accrued last night, his body's tries to move, the ill voices of his breathe, and the horrible smell that evaporated from his and Sasuke's bodies, he felt his stomach change when he remembered the thick stick that was going to rip him in pieces.

Quickly he excused himself and ran to the bathroom, he wasn't sure if he'll be able to hold himself for this day anymore.

"What's wrong with Naruto today?" asked Ino as she watched him dash to the restrooms.

The girl smiled at her friend, "oh nothing, said he wasn't feeling too good"

Neji looked at Gaara who was eyeing the way Naruto went in, "do you think it's about us? Naruto is disgusted with us?"

The red haired didn't answer, he just tightened his hold on Neji's hand, wishing that what his boyfriend just said was something utterly ridiculous that Naruto wasn't one to feel that way about him, that everything will turn out just fine, and the blond will come back to say the same things that Sakura did, that he'll have his back and nothing bad will happen to him, he hoped so much for that sentence to come out. But he knew, it was only his hopeful thinking.

When the blond returned he only found Shikamaru waiting for him, a small hazy smile was placed on his lips, he wasn't in the mood to chat or act cheerful and being with Shikamaru was the best thing, for he rarely opened his mouth, and when he did, he only said his trademark word, or something that he saw very important at the moment.

"Hay" the blond said as he neared his lazy friend, "where did everyone go?"

"Appears to the class, and I was left to wait for you, how troublesome"

Naruto chuckled slowly, "you could've just said no"

"I did, but Ino made me! I hate that bossy girl!"

The blond took a seat beside his friend; a small carefree chat wouldn't hurt right? "Somehow you two give the impression that you are in a relationship"

The raven snorted, "Not in a million years! I'm just being nice to her out of friendship,"

"More like her slave"

Naruto snickered at the glare, he calmed himself and smiled, "sorry"

"Nah, I don't care anyway"

"So, where is Shino?" the azure eyed teen looked back and forth.

"Why does everybody thinks he is with me?"

Naruto blinked at the irritated tone, "because you two have been best friends for a while now, and well, everyone kinda teamed you up with him, Temari and Ino"

The raven raised a brow, "just what's in the world in wrong with you people! Ino and Temari are too bossy for me, and Shikamaru well, he is a male to start with, and I want a cute girl with normal beauty whom to love and marry me, and have two beautiful children and die before her! Is that too much to ask?"

Naruto shook his head, "not at all, I was just saying. Anyway, do you have anything against homosexuals?"

"Against? Like hating them and burning their homes and thinking they should be under the ground being burned with the hell's fire?"

Naruto looked troubled at the raven but nodded, "something along those lines,"

"Then no, it's too troublesome for me to think about them,"

"So, you don't really hate them?"

"Anyone has a right to love the fishes they want; no one has the right to interfere with their decision"

"But, how about the sex between them!"

Now Shikamaru raised his head from the table making the earring he has ring, he looked strangely at his friend, "sex? What are you getting at Naruto?"

"N-Nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing to me spill or I'll tell Sakura you were the villain who ate her precious Carmel cake last new year!"

The blond sweat dropped and he gulped, "you wouldn't"

"Fine then. Sakura!"

Naruto covered Shikamaru's mouth with his hands, "fine, I get you, jeez! You're worse than Gaara"

"Now that we've established that, tell me"

"It's nothing really, just that I read that sex between guys really hurt, the two parts. Look, one has to receive and one has to give, right?"

"Right"

"But to receive your partner will do horrible things to you! The pain is unbearable! You'll die of it"

The raven returned his head to the table, "in truth I didn't hear about someone who died from having sex but there are diseases that can transform that way"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the whole process of sex, you will need to hurt your partner for it!"

"No, you'll need to hurt him to make him see heaven"

"See heaven? No! Sex is ugly and hurtful! Especially the one who had to get the stick!"

Shikamaru knotted his brows, "look Naruto, I might not be the one to ask about these things, but in my opinion, the sex requires a certain pain, and if the one doing you is the one you like, then you'll see that the pain is something you are ready to receive, it goes two ways really, the one who will do you, will be having thought that you'll hate him and his way in it, and he'll try if he loves you to lessen your pain, it usually includes sticking fingers in first, the pain gradually disappears."

The blond looked at Shikamaru as his mouth stopped moving, "wow! The first time I hear you say something so long!"

The raven frowned, "I speak, but I hate it when they only talk about worthless things,"

"As you say, but I'm still amazed"

"Your amazement aside, did you get what I've just said?"

Naruto looked at him uncertainly and nodded, "not too sure, but I think I did"

"Best that I can hope for"

The blond frowned, "I have a question to ask though,"

"Be my guest"

"You said that putting fingers in will make the process less hurtful, but the fingers hurt too!"

"The fingers will only hurt in the beginning. See, it's a place that you don't normally use so, your body isn't used to having things inside it, it only gets things out, that's why having something in makes your body send pain signs to alert the brain about the intrusion, but eventually your body will figure that the foreign body isn't ought to hurt you, and you will see heaven when the stretching process completes!"

Naruto nodded his understanding, "you seem like an expert in this department, sure you've never had sex with a male before?"

Shikamaru hit Naruto playfully, "I read!"

"And so did Sasuke," he whispered silently which caused Shikamaru to raise a brow.

"Now, do you feel any better?"

The cerulean eyed teen nodded, "thanks for waiting for me"

Shikamaru smirked, "it was my punishment actually,"

"Punishment? For what?"

The raven stretched his arms and pulled his legs to start walking, he was soon followed by Naruto, the blond waited his answer.

"For making Shino absent"

"Huh?"

The raven nodded, "it seems the words I said to him yesterday were a little bit too upsetting for him, that's why Ino punished me"

Naruto smiled faintly, "you should go visit him"

The raven raised a brow, "nothing more troublesome than that"

"But he is your friend, right? You can't be that lazy to visit someone that you hurt and say sorry?"

"Hn"

Naruto frowned at the usual stoic façade, "really Shikamaru, he'll be happy that you came, grab a bug or a butterfly and talk to him, he'll love you then!"

"Not soo keen about having him fall for me. Anyway, Here we are, this is your class, right? You've physics"

The blond nodded, "and you?"

"The teacher is sick"

"Oh"

"A third reason why they made me wait for you"

Naruto smiled at the relaxed smile and walked inside after bedding his friend goodbye, for his good fortune, the teacher hadn't come yet.

* * *

The group of friends came together after half of the classes finished, they sat under their usual Sakura tree, but something was off today, for the teachers were making all the students come and have their lunch inside, the group was confused first but then little drops of early rain told them everything, quickly as not to get soaked they rushed inside.

The blond pulled his cap down and ruffled his hair to get rid of the moisture; he looked through the glass at the darkened sky, rain again. He wished if the cult will have someone to curse them or have them disappear for him to get a nice week without rain, the sun was losing her touch and he missed her terribly!

"N-Naruto-kun?"

The blond looked at the stuttering girl, quickly her face turned bright red, he smiled.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"W-Well, the teacher s-said that we need to h-head towards the class, t-that staying here wasn't s-safe for us"

The blond grinned at her, "Okay Hinata-chan, I'll be happy to tell the students on your behalf"

"R-Really? You'd d-do that? It's not t-trouble for you, i-is it?"

"Yeah, sure! No troubles really" the blond knew his tiny friend had a fear from getting too close to people, and he would feel terrible if he let her go through the trouble of talking to the obnoxious impolite students who will make fun of her stuttering!

"Not too fast blond boy!"

The blue eyed teen frowned at Kiba's face, "what did you want dog breath!"

"If it's something to do with Hinata-chan then I'll be the one who tells all those people!"

Naruto snorted, "Like a dog can park in a rainy day! Leave it to me!"

"The sun has a tendency to hide in rain! Go home Papa boy!"

The two started fighting which caused Hinata to try and clam them dawn, to no avail of course, she finally asked her cousin for help, who got Gaara to drag Naruto and Ino to beat the hell outta Kiba, finally Shikamaru and Neji told the students about what the teacher had said, most of them grumbled but the rest went to their seats without any care in the world.

* * *

Finally the day came to an end, and the students were on their way home, sadly, the sky was pouring with rain so, some of the students took umbrellas form the school with a promise that they'll return it the fallowing day, the umbrellas weren't enough for the huge number of students, so those who came unprepared had to rush through the rain and find some shelter near their houses, it was a _run and shelter then run and shelter till you get to your home_ kinda way, it was one that Naruto refused to do, he had two reasons actually, one, as hell he was going to get his precious hoodie wet! And two, there was no one to wait for him in his house anyway, so why the rush?

He blond sighed as he stretched his knee; he was sitting watching the rain from the front door of the school, most of his friends were gone, and he really wasn't in the mood to have them chat with him, it only made it hard to act cheerful.

"You look like someone who likes the rain" a sweet voice greeted him from behind, Naruto twirled his head to see a blond girl with her hair tied into a one side ponytail, she had a lock covering her left eye, while the second was shining with misty sapphire passion, he watched the girl for a while, she was the beauty itself!

"Umm... really?"

The girl turned her head to the side and sat beside Naruto on her knees, "yes, you look at it with longing"

"Your knees will hurt if you sit like this"

"You are sitting like this too"

Naruto smiled at her nervously, "but I'm a guy, it doesn't matter to me"

"Me too! I don't care about a small knee ache, so, tell me. What's the deal with the gloomy face?"

Naruto knotted his brows, "My face isn't gloomy!"

"Says so the guy who was staring at the rain for the past hour and refused to budge even when his clothes were starting to get wet form it"

"WHAT? MY CLOTHES ARE WET?"

The girl snickered, "relax I was just kidding. But nice to know I'm not the only one who cares about my clothes being wet"

"Y-Yeah"

"So, what's wrong?"

"Hmmm... nothing really"

The pretty girl gave him a sceptical look and tossed her hair to the side, "okay then, why don't you go home?"

The blond sighed, "no one is there for me to go back to"

"Ohh, poor thing,"

"Not really, I was living with my father and uncle"

"Then you have people to go back to!"

Naruto shook his head, "my father went to a trip with his university"

The girl stood up to stretch her knee then came back dawn with the blond, "and your uncle? He is still around, right?"

"Not really, yesterday...we kinda got into a fight"

"Eww how miserable, so, who was in the wrong?"

Naruto looked at the cloudy sky, "I don't really know, but he did...strange things to me"

To Naruto's surprise the girl didn't comment and a strange dark look took over her face, he felt the air around her shift to nervous, and continued in hopes that she'll come back to normal.

"He told me to stay the night at my friend's house, and when I came this morning, he was gone...but I found a small letter"

"Did you read it?"

The blue eyed teen shook his head, "didn't. Kinda scared of what's inside you know"

The girl smiled calmly at Naruto and patted him on the head, "don't worry I'm sure everything will turn out alright, if you like your uncle and the fight between you wasn't huge as to break every little bond between you, then everything will be alright!"

Naruto returned the smile with a less calm one, "I wish you are right."

"Sure I'm! Deidara is never wrong!"

"Hn, how about the time when you failed to win the lottery six times in a row?"

A new voice joined into the conversation, it was one that Naruto failed to know, he turned to see a guy with red short hair and brown orbs the looked uncaring to the world, he somehow felt a small resemblance to Kankuro, not in the looks but in the feeling he evaporates.

"Sasori! Your class is over?"

The girl known as Deidara ran to the new comer's side, she clutched into his arm, the guy just gave her a small frown and his emotionless mask was back on.

"Why are you still here?" the guy addressed Deidara.

"Eww, I was waiting for you!"

He smacked her on the head, "I told you to go and not wait for me, sheesh! How much did you wait?"

The girl put a thinking finger under her chin, "about two hours now"

"Idiot!"

"But I wasn't lonely, he entertained me!"

The red haired eyes turn to Naruto; just now did he acknowledge him, Sasori nodded towards him.

"Did he bother you a lot?"

Naruto titled his head in question, "he?"

The guy nodded, "although he looks like a girl and dress like one, he is a guy"

Deidara pouted, "No fun! It'd have been nice to let him think I was a girl for a while"

Sasori smacked his friend on the head, "enough making people confused, now, I doubt you even introduced yourself probably"

Deidara grinned, "I didn't"

"Baka!"

Deidara stuck his tongue at the red haired, and reached a hand towards the still confused Naruto, "I'm Deidara, nice to meet you"

The blond took the hand and helped himself up, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I didn't see you much in school though,"

"He just moved in here,"

Deidara nodded, "and this prick here is Sasori, my long timed friend!"

The blond nodded to the red haired, "nice to meet you"

"The same"

Naruto's face turned when a question popped into his head, "Deidara-kun, are you a cross dresser by any chance?"

"Really, was it the clothes or the makeup that ticked you off?" replied the blond sarcastically which earned him another smack on the head.

"Umm...it's just that, this is my first time seeing a guy dress like a girl and looks so good in it"

"Awww! You cute little thing!"

The blue eyed blond grabbed Naruto and squeezed the life outta him, it only made Naruto more confused as how this girly guy be a guy!

"Deidara, that's enough! Now let's go home"

The blond pouted but released Naruto nonetheless, he whispered into his ear before going, "Everything will be just fine, believe me!"

And waved to the still confused blond bye bye. Naruto sighed with a small smile on his face, oh how he hoped that what Deidra said was the truth, but right now, nothing was going alright.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

The blond looked at the source of the voice, a third voice that he didn't know the owner of, his brows knotted when he came face to face with a neat guy who wore a black suite and sunglasses that didn't quite come right with the weather, his pale skin and dark black silky hair that was tied into a small ponytail made Naruto somehow think that he'd seen him somewhere.

"Yeah?"

The man put his red umbrella aside and walked towards the blond, he closed it and smiled with proud, it made chills run dawn Naruto's back.

"Care to come with me?"

Naruto frowned and a cynical look graced his face at the weird invitation, his guard quickly forming, "why would I?"

"Because I happen to know information about your uncle Sasuke that I'm sure you will want to know...plus,"

The blond doubted this man already, "plus?"

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, your second uncle"

And surprises were just coming in rounds hitting Naruto on the face.

* * *

**Again, thanks for staying with me and seeing to my story, the next chapter will be out in a few days, I'm happy for I placed some of my favourite characters into the mix! **

**Stay tuned, and don't forget to review~ **


End file.
